Teacher's Pet
by XxDesecrateThroughReverancexX
Summary: A sophomore, Edward, usually doesn't care about anybody, anything. The new teacher, however, seems to have caught his interest. A forbidden affair blossoms into an emotional mess, spiraling down into darkness... LEMONS. M for language, themes, etc. AH. Multiple chapters. AU.
1. Prologue

_**I took a much needed break from the previous story I was attempting to write, and started this little piece. Characters do not belong to me, blah blah blah, I just changed them a little. Warning: this story may be fairly offensive to some, with themes of Teacher/student, and such later on. Enjoy.**_

"…Smith-"

"Here."

"…Hale-"

"Present."

"…Brennan-"

"Whatever."

"…McCarty-"

"Yo!"

"…Cullen…"

I ignored the new teacher. Couldn't she fucking see me over here? She should know that I'm here.

My best friend since the first grade, Emmett, leaned over from his seat next to mine and murmured, "You kinda hafta tell her you're here; she doesn't know who anyone is yet." Reading my mind, like always.

"Here," I reluctantly and rather somberly called out.

The new teacher looked in my direction and hesitated for just a second, an unfathomable expression crossing her face. Then, she went right back to roll call.

I had to admit, she was kinda pretty. Long brown hair. Brown eyes that you lost yourself in. A perfect complexion. A figure that was to die for. And, oh, her breasts-

"Dude," Emmett gasped. "Do you have a _boner_?"

I gave him a bewildered look, but I looked down, and, to my extreme embarrassment, yes. I was sporting an erection that was trying to rip a hole in my jeans.

He grinned, and I swear to God, he had that shit-faced look that said "I'm going to tell the whole class about this." If I didn't grab him by the collar after class, shove his stupid ass into a locker, and threatened castration, he probably would have.

Throughout the day, he continually mocked my obvious attraction to the new teacher. Each time he did, I ignored him. But there was one time I punched in his snotty fucking face. That shut him right the fuck up.

After school, I just walked straight home, my daily routine. I unlocked the front door, and went straight to my room without uttering even a simple "hello" on the way. I heard my father comment sarcastically, "Nice to see you too, Edward." He sat in his study, reading another of his medical journals. My mother was somewhere out in the gardens.

I jumped onto my bed, grabbed the remote to my stereo, and blasted it, searching through to find a song I felt like listening to. I flipped through, and thought, _Black Flag, not today… The Misfits, not in the mood for… no, not The Offspring… a-ha! _And Dropkick Murphys came on, making me tap my foot along to the rhythm. My thoughts swirled lazily around my head.

Alright, well, my name, as you now know is Edward, but most people Eddie. I have bronze hair, which is dyed blue at the tips. I have a pair of horseshoe earrings, and a lip ring in the right corner of my mouth. I have green eyes, and, well, that's pretty much it. I'm fifteen… What else is there really? Fuck it.

My mother, Esme, is like a classic housewife, straight outta the fifties or some shit. She's the only person, besides Emmett, of course, that I trust, though. My father, Carlisle, is less sweet and easygoing. He's the head surgeon of the local hospital here in the boring little town of Forks, where it just rains, and rains, and rains… Anyway, my father. He's pretty old school with his rules and "code of conduct." If it weren't for him, though, I wouldn't be getting straight A's.

I glanced over at my alarm clock. 10:45. I started to feel sleepy. Thoughts about the new teacher, though, bombarded my mind. I remembered the way she looked, and pitched another tent. I decided to get it over with. I unbuckled my studded belt, and pulled my dick out of my pants. I stroked it, slowly at first, getting progressively quicker and rougher in my movements. I groaned and released my load all over my stomach. My shirt was stained. Fan-fucking-tastic. I had to remember to do my own laundry tomorrow.

I felt satisfied and sleepy, so I quickly kicked my jeans off and threw my shirt across the room, crawling under the covers and feeling the warmth of the blanket lull me to slumber.

_**First chapter… what do ya'll think? R&R if you like, and I'll write faster ;)**_


	2. How It All Started

**It all started with a small crush-**

I woke up at 7:00 in the morning, just a bit early. I sat up and stretched, hearing my bones crack and pop. I got up from the bed like an old man, stumbled over to my dresser, threw on a Bad Brains t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. This is going to sound odd and plain wrong, but I like the way tight jeans emphasized my crotch.

I walked out the door, pulling on my Chuck Taylors' on the way. I jogged over to Emmett's place, just a block away from my house. Most days, I'd get a ride to school with Emmett's older brother, Jasper. He was a pretty fucked up guy. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome in his own way, but, man… he's fucking insane.

I banged on the front door in an annoying and boisterous way, eliciting a loud, "Whaddya want?" from inside. Emmett's mother answered the door, in a revealing night gown that sported a fresh coffee stain. Probably scared the shit out of her with my knocking, consequently making her spill her coffee. She glared at me with sleepy eyes.

"He-y, Mrs. McCarty," I greeted in a sing-song voice.

She sighed. "Emmett, Eddie's here." And she just walked off in the other direction, giving me a good shot of her ass.

Emmett suddenly appeared in my view, shaking his head. "Come on, man! Quit checking my mom out."

I chuckled, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a shoulder-hug. "'Sup, Emm?"

He grinned. "Not much. Ready to go?"

I nodded, and felt a cold breeze at my side, sensing Jasper walk past me, going out to start up the Trans Am. Emmett and I entered the car with difficulty, constrained by the car's small size and the after-effects of waking up early. Jasper turned around and smiled hugely at me.

"What's up, little buddy?"

To Jazz, I would always be his Little Buddy, no matter how old I got. "Nothing much. You?"

"Same old, same old." He frowned then. "Rose won't talk to me, though."

He was referring to Rosalie Hale, his two-year girlfriend, and insanely hot senior. She'd been goin out with Jazz since _he_ was a senior, so he was, like, 2-3 years older than her. Most of us wondered why Ms. Preppy would go out with an older guy who was into the metal scene. She listened to the same kind of music, but was otherwise totally out of his league. She was going to art school next year; he was going nowhere. She was sweet, yet sometimes snobby and vain; he was temperamental and kept to himself.

Oh, and she was totally hot, while Jasper had a long scar from the top of his head, down through the eyebrow, and ending just below his right cheekbone. I'd never asked how he got, and didn't plan on asking.

"Why not?" I asked, applying to his previous statement.

He looked straight ahead as he pulled out of the driveway, his face going hard. "She caught me with another person."

"Oh," was all I could say.

He responded by turning the radio on, blasting some really heavy shit.

"What the fuck is _this_?" I yelled over the blaring noise.

I thought I heard him call me a very indecent and strange word. I called him on it, and he shook his head.

"No, you nonsensical piece of trash, Goatwhore is a _band_, not an insult!" He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Jesus, kid, become a little more cultured."

He ran a long-fingered hand through his dirty-blonde hair, which waved down to his shoulders. His blue eyes flickered back and forth as he drove, making note of street lights and stop signs, driving very fast but skillfully. He lipped the words to the song, words that I couldn't make out due to the screaming and growling. In almost no time, we were at the school. Emmett and I stepped out of the car, and waved to Jasper as he peeled out.

Fifth period rolled around, time for English. And the cute new teacher.

Mrs. Black.

That was something that bothered me. Mrs. It shouldn't bother me, I know. But it did. I kept telling myself it was just a stupid crush. Just a stupid crush. Stupid crush. Crush…

"Edward?"

I looked up from my desk, having absent-mindedly doodled a collage drawings on it. I saw Mrs. Black, staring at me with concern.

"Honey, you really need to pay attention."

I startled at the word. Honey. I felt a slight shift in my pants.

"Whatever."

She frowned. Her brown eyes seemed sad. "See me after class." And she went back to her lecture on Ernest Hemingway. For the rest of class, I tapped my foot nervously, anticipating the meeting at the end of class with Mrs. Black. The bell rang, and my heart stuttered.

I waited until the whole class filed out, then made my way to the front of the room, to her desk. Emmett stopped me. "You leaving?"

"Not yet," I replied. "Wait for me at my locker, 'kay?"

He shrugged, and left. Finally.

"Um, Mrs. Black," I muttered awkwardly. Smooth. "You wanted to see me?"

She looked up from her paperwork. "Ah, yes. Mr. Cullen, I was a little bit concerned with your behavior today."

I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"But then, I saw your drawings." She smiled. "You have some real talent. I really think you have the potential of being a great artist."

I brightened. She liked my drawing? That is just totally rad.

She nodded knowingly. "I take it you don't get compliments on your artwork often?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you." I felt like I weighed two pounds and had wings.

"You know," she said endearingly. "I'm working on a project for the local church. They wanted me to draw out a mural for them to translate for them into stained glass. Would you be interested in helping me out with it?"

I didn't hesitate. I did like her, after all. "Sure. When?"

"Hmm. Is today okay?"

"Yes, of course! Where?"

She hesitated. "Well, I started working on it at my apartment… should I bring it into class?"

"No, no" I insisted. "We could work on it at your place. Don't bring it back and forth for no reason, Mrs. Black."

"Okay," she smiled more warmly than I would expect from a teacher. "Would you like me to give you a ride to my house? I'll you off home after."

"Awesome!" This was great. Sure, I couldn't be with her, like, _be _with her, but I could still hang out with her.

"Come back here at the end of the day then." And I left, carrying with me in my mind the last smile she gave me. It seemed friendly, just polite. But I didn't know. I didn't know the extent of it.

_**How was this chapter? Leaving you on a cliff? No? Oh, well. R&R.**_


	3. Here's to You, Mrs Black

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more-**

The end of the day arrived way too slowly, and I wanted to jump for joy when it did. I couldn't wait to get started on that mural. I hadn't been this excited in so long. It felt good to look forward to something for once.

I practically skipped into Mrs. Black's classroom. She noticed my enthusiasm and beamed. "Eddie, are you ready to go?"

I cringed as she used my nickname. I didn't like the informality it presented in her velvety voice. "Yeah… uh, could you, like, not call me that?"

She frowned in confusion. "You don't like Eddie?" I shook my head.

"Alright, then. Is Edward okay?"

I grinned. "Yeah, that would be great."

She nodded, a slow and warm smile spreading across her face. "Okay, Edward," she pronounced softly, emphasizing my name. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Should I call my parents and tell them?"

"That would be lovely."

I pulled out my cell and called my mom. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom. My teacher, Mrs. Black-" I glanced at her, she smiled- "was going to bring me over to her house for a little while, then bring me home. Is that okay?"

"What for?" Suspicion crept into her voice.

"To work on an art project for a local church."

"Okay," I could hear her hesitation. "But… be back by six for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, mom."

"Alright, sweetie, just remember to call if… if you need something, or something goes wrong, or…" She trailed off.

"'K, mom. See you later."

"Bye, sweetheart."

I hung up. "She says I can go over to your place, as long as I'm back by six o' clock."

"Fantastic." She looked ecstatic. At the time, I thought she was happy about having partner for a project. No, she was happy because I'd be going to her apartment, as I realized later.

~DTR~

We were in the car, driving over to her apartment in Port Angeles. I didn't think she'd be living that far away. The ride was pretty quiet, so Mrs. Black broke the silence.

"What do you normally do after school, Edward?"

I startled a little, then answered quietly, feeling awkward; this was the first time I'd ever been in a car with a teacher, alone. "Nothing much, I usually just relax, listen to music, ya know?"

She nodded. "Do you mind if I put some on right now?"

"No, not at all."

She turned on the radio, and whatever CD she was listening to previously filled the car. I listened for a while, and something hit me.

"Is this AFI?"

"Yes," she replied looking over at me, surprised. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah," I responded, chuckling. "I didn't think any teachers listened to cool music."

She laughed, and the sound was wonderful. "Well, I'm not _old _like most of your teachers are."

I couldn't stop myself from asking. "How old are you?"

She didn't answer right away, and a peculiar expression crossed her face. _Shit, shouldn't have asked her that_.

"Um, sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That was rude. Sorry," I said again.

"Oh, don't be sorry," she laughed lightly. "I don't mind."

After ten minutes of driving, we reached the parking lot in front of her apartment. As we stepped out, she nonchalantly threw out, "I'm twenty-five, by the way."

We walked up five steps to a door that led into a hallway that was brightly lit. Two doors down on the right, she stopped, turned a key in the lock, and opened the door. Her apartment was really nice, with a black-and-white thing going on. There was a flat screen that I estimated to be a 50-inch. The sofa looked really comfortable, as did the dining room chairs of next to the kitchen. The kitchen was extremely clean, with granite counters. Damn, her place was pretty cool.

"What do you think?" She pulled me from my thoughts.

"It's awesome," I answered, lacking any other words to describe it.

She snickered. "Glad you like it."

I just stood there, looking around some more. Eventually, she grew a bit tired of standing around waiting for me, and asked if I wanted something to drink. I said a Coke would be fine. While she threw her coat and briefcase down onto the couch and headed for the fridge, I studied the living room some more. I spotted some framed pictures TV stand, and examined them. There was one of an older couple, whom I assumed were her parents, since the woman looked a bit like Mrs. Black. There was also a picture of her in her wedding dress, holding a bouquet and smiling hugely, standing next to a man in a tuxedo whom I presumed was her husband. I had to say, I'd never seen any woman look better in a dress than her. It hugged her curves and accentuated her bosom. I felt myself growing just a bit hard. Goddamn my hormones.

I forced my gaze away from the photograph, not wanting to torture myself more. I found a Playstation 3 and a bunch of games under the TV, and had a mini heart attack. I dreamed of getting to play some.

Mrs. Black came up behind me, and startled me yet again, remarking, "You like to play video games?"

I answered her question with another question. "Are these yours?"

She chuckled. "No, there my husband's. You could play with them, if you'd like."

"Really?" I inquired with amazement.

She tittered. "Sure. But first, we have to work on that project a little bit. She put her hand in mine, and gently pulled me over to the dining room, where a large sheet of paper sat, with a few outlines on it. I could already feel some ideas pop into my head. Maybe an angel here, draw some clouds there…

An hour later, and Mrs. Black and I had finished about half the design. I finished off my third soda, and we stood back, appraising our handiwork. I stared with calculating eyes, while she smiled from ear to ear, showing off a set of pearly white teeth.

"So far, so good." She turned to me. "You are as good as I thought."

I blushed, flattered into embarrassment. "Thanks," I muttered.

She smiled. She looked like she was going to say something, but was interrupted by a the lock to the door being turned. She glance over at it, as did I, and murmured, "Jacob's home a bit early."

Just then, a tall and dark man stepped through the door, looking tired and ruffled. He ran a hand through his black, thick hair, shaking it out. He had to be around six foot five, and had russet colored skin that was flawless. When he took off his sweater and tossed it aside, I could see that he was big, his biceps bulging and his t-shirt clinging tightly to his hard-muscled abdomen. His eyes were the color of his skin.

He grinned and walked over to Mrs. Black, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the cheek. She kissed him lightly on the lips, but then remembered me standing there, and flushed with shame. She looked so cute like that.

"Um, Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Edward, a student of mine who is helping me with my designs.

Jacob extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I took his hand, and felt a very warm and strong grip. I shook it, replying, "You, too."

He smiled warmly, and I found that I already kind of liked this guy. There was something about him that made him seem like a really good guy.

"Welcome home," Mrs. Black said.

"It's nice to be back. Work sucks." He sighed. "So," he continued, talking to me now. "How are you?"

"Fine," I murmured lamely.

He nodded, and pointed out my shirt, saying, "Bad Brains?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Awesome," he exclaimed. "I used to listen to them when I was a kid. You seem pretty cool, kid!"

"Thanks, man. You seem pretty alright yourself."

Mrs. Black seemed to like that we were connecting. She suggested we hung out while she made dinner. Jacob plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on.

He seemed to bring the fact that I was there back into his mind, and considered me. "You wanna watch TV? Maybe play some video games?"

"Yeah, can I?"

"Of course," he said. "Do you have any at home?"

"No, I usually just play when I'm at my friend's house."

"Well, go and pick something out."

I got down the floor to look for something to play while he set the system up. I found one where you killed zombies and stuff, and handed it to him.

"You sure, kid?" he paused in putting the disc in. "It's a little violent for you."

"That's okay," I shrugged. "I've played stuff like this before."

Mrs. Black commented from the kitchen, "I'm not sure your parent would approve, though…"

"Do they have to know?" I countered.

She giggled. "No, I guess not."

Jacob set the game up, grabbed a controller for himself and one for me, and we went straight into game-mode, fighting side-by-side against the waves of undead foes. Before I knew it, it was around five o' clock, and Mrs. Black announced that dinner was ready. Jacob shut the system off, and sat down in a chair, ready for dinner. Mrs. Black asked if I wanted to eat, and I said that I had to be home for dinner, and would eat then. They ate, while I lounged on the sofa.

They finished eating a little while after, and Mrs. Black called me out to the door. "It's time for you to go, right?"

I reluctantly headed out the door with her, waiting as she grabbed her keys and said goodbye to Jacob. He waved to me, and I waved back. Mrs. Black brought me out to the car, and we drove down to my house, making it right on time.

"I had a lot of fun," I uttered.

"Me, too," she said. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"No, thank _you_ for helping me out on the mural. You were a _huge_ help. See you in class tomorrow!"

"Bye," I said as I stepped out and walked through the front door. I heard my mother calling me. I answered, "I'm here," and went to the kitchen to find her, setting the table up.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Great. I helped Mrs. Black with her project, and then played some video games with her husband."

"That sounds nice," she said cheerfully. "I'm glad you've found something to occupy your time."

"Where's dad?"

"Working a late shift at the hospital." she sighed wearily. "I feel like I never spend time with him anymore, or with you, even."

I put my arms around her. "Sorry, mom."

She hugged me back. "That's alright, sweetie. Now sit down and eat, I made lasagna, your favorite."

After shoving down my food, I bid my mother good night, and got into the shower.

I fell asleep very easily that night, feeling fulfilled. I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow.

_**How was this one? Next chapter coming soon. R&R!**_


	4. First Kiss, Guilt and Pain Included

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else-**

Over the next week, it became routine: go to school, hang out at Mrs. Black's, then go home for dinner. Fortunately, my father was home much more often, so my mother had company. Jacob didn't mind my being over his apartment so much, and I had something to do for once (the teachers didn't assign enough homework to occupy my time). Emmett berated me for it, one time going as far as to insinuate that she was blowing me by miming it.

"Dude, stop it," I yelled. "She's married! What the fuck is _wrong _with you?"

"Relax," he muttered. "I was just kidding, jeez."

I admit, I was getting really defensive about her. It was unhealthy, and obsession. It shouldn't have been, but it was. The obsession extended as far as staring at her all through class, fantasizing. What was most disturbing, however, was that as my liking of her grew, my jealousy towards Jacob intensified. I felt bad about that, since he was such an awesome guy and all.

Mrs. Black and I were sitting in the living room, watching TV and chattering about school stuff, waiting for Jacob to come home. Although we'd finished the project a couple of days ago, I still came over her house to chill out. In the week that I'd been here (It would be nine days since the first time I came here, when you count the weekend. Funny how I've started hating the weekends, abolishing my excuse to come here) I found out that Mrs. Black's first name is Isabella, she had been married to Jacob for three years, and he worked for a construction company in Seattle, which was why they'd moved out here from Phoenix.

"Do you miss it in Arizona?" I questioned with true interest.

"Yes," she whispered sadly. "It was warm there… here, it just rains."

I put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't be sad," I pleaded.

She smiled. "You're so sweet." Then she kissed me on the cheek and ruffled my misshapen hair. "And don't worry, I'm adjusting just fine in Forks, since you're here. Thirsty?"

I was dazed. Somehow, I managed to let a request for some water to come out of my lips, then, when she was out of sight, I felt the spot where she kissed me with my fingertips. I couldn't believe it. I told myself it was just platonic, a polite show of affection, nothing more. But I was still rock hard. Fuck. I heard her quiet footsteps behind me, so I adjusted my sitting position in a way that mostly covered up my erection. She handed me my water, which I only took small sips out of. She laid back on the sofa in an unprofessional way, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Edward?"

I choked on the water a little. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um, no" I stammered. "W-why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious. I assumed you would have a few."

"A few?" I was befuddled.

She gazed at me as if was she said next was so blatantly obvious. "Edward, don't think I don't see how the girls in class look at you. They absolutely adore you. Not that I blame them. You're a smart kid, handsome, too. The blue hair is a bit detractive to your looks, however."

I was stunned. She said I was handsome… Sweet.

She looked at me differently then. "Have you ever had your first kiss yet?"

I tried to make a joke out of it. "Does spin-the-bottle with my childhood friend count?" It's true; the only kiss I ever had was with Alice, my former next-door-neighbor. She moved away last year, though, and I'd missed her since.

A slow, mischievous smile spread across her face, making her resemble the Cheshire cat. Then, she pressed her lips to mine, and the world stop moving.

"How was that?" she whispered seductively. I was breathing very heavily. She took that as a compliment.

She giggled, and what happened next shocks me to this day. I pulled her tightly to my body, kissing her with all the passion I had. She kissed back just as fiercely, sending my mind into a haze. After a minute, she broke the contact, both of us panting, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"That was… interesting," she laughed through breaths.

"Yeah, it was." I licked my lips, tasting her lipstick on it.

She tittered again, and placed a quick kiss on my lips again, before licking her finger and wiping the lipstick off of my cheek. I hated when my mother did that, but when Mrs. Black did it, it wasn't so bad.

"Mrs. Black, what came over you," I dead-panned, rolling my eyes halfheartedly.

She chuckled. "Sorry."

"Don't be," I murmured, capturing her lips in mine once again. She responded quickly, before cutting us short by going into a panic. "Shit, Jacob will be home soon!"

She darted off into the bathroom to make herself look presentable, since I had messed up her skirt and blouse quite a bit. I smoothed my wild hair as best I could. I licked at my lip ring, feeling the thickness of her saliva on it. It should've grossed me out, but it didn't.

Jacob burst through the door just then, a huge smile on his face. "He-y, kid! How are ya?"

I felt a twang of guilt. I'd just made out with his wife, and here I sat, on his couch, under his roof, his stare.

"I'm good, man, how're you?"

"Great," he sighed. "Where's Isabella?"

"Here, darling," she sang. She danced into the room and gave him a warm hug. But while she did it, she looked at me over his shoulder, winking at me and licking her top lip in a fashion that sent waves of both lust and guilt through my very core.

~DTR~

On the car ride home, she held my hand, warming it in the frigid atmosphere of an Autumn day in Forks. We didn't speak, until we got to my house.

"Edward?"

"Yes," I answered blissfully.

"Could you, please, refrain from telling anyone about this?"

"Why?"

She suddenly looked terrified. "You mustn't! I could get into so much trouble, please, darling-"

"Okay, it's okay," I repeated. "I won't tell a soul."

She calmed down. "Alright, well, see you in class tomorrow."

"Bye, Mrs. Black."

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to keep calling me that."

I was confused. "Then what do I call you? Isabella?"

She groaned. "Ugh, God no! It's way to long a name."

"How about…" I thought for a second. "Bella."

She grinned. "Yes, that's lovely. Bella it is."

"See you in class tomorrow, Bella," I winked at her.

She giggled for the hundredth time. "Bye-bye."

When I stepped through the door, my mother caught me by the arm. "Where were you?" she demanded.

My face went blank. "At B-Mrs. Black's house. Why?"

"You're an hour late! I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, mom, really," I started.

"Gosh, why do you have to be so irresponsible?" she cried.

"I was just trying to enjoy myself for once in my fucking life," I shouted.

She gasped. "Watch your language, young man. And, when did you finish that art thing, anyway?"

"A few days ago-" then I stopped. I let it slip.

"Then there was no reason for you to go over there, huh?" she yelled.

I blushed in frustration. "I'm sorry, I just had so much fun there with her, and Jacob-"

"Jacob?" she asked.

"Her husband," I clarified. I felt guilty again.

She sighed. "I apologize, darling, I do-" I cringed when she said that, Bella just said it- "I just, was worried."

I let out a heavy gust of air. "I know, mom, and I'm sorry."

She hugged me, and said, "But, I still don't want you going over there anymore."

I yanked out of her grasp. "What?"

"Eddie, I don't feel comfortable with you being there," she revealed.

I moaned in anger, and stomped off to my room. "Whatever."

My mother followed me, trying to make amends, to explain, but I just slammed the door. Slammed it right in her face. My sweet, sincere, caring mother. Mom, I'm sorry, I truly am, was what I wanted to say. I didn't have the guts to say it right then.

_**How was that? Liked the first touch of affection, of hurt? R&R, please.**_


	5. My Teacher, My Lover, My Mistake

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors-**

I went up to Bella's desk at the end of English the next day, my face feeling hot and my palms sweating. I felt, almost, _afraid _to demolish the plans we had every day, going to her place, hanging out… and, now, I thought, making out.

Oh, her lips. I would never, have never, forgotten how they felt. So soft, so plump, so moist. And her tongue, I swear to God, was like dancing fire. Oh, man.

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled at me. "Hello, Edward. How are you?"

"Fine," I gulped.

She suddenly looked extremely concerned. "Are you alright? You look like you have a fever…" She pressed her hand to my forehead to make sure.

My skin blazed even hotter at her touch. "No, not sick, um…"

"Yes?"

"My-" I hesitated. "My mother says that I can't come over your house anymore," I admitted. I put my head down, too anxious to meet her eyes.

She sighed heavily, and it sounded slightly annoyed, if I wasn't mistaken. She stood up. Her tone was solemn and dark, like the sky before a tornado.

"Well," she practically spat. "So, I won't be seeing you anymore."

"I mean, I want to, it's just, my mom-" She didn't let me finish.

"Oh, will you please stop making up pathetic excuses? _My mom_," she scoffed. "Can't you just be a big boy and admit that you don't want to see me anymore?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and my stomach dropped. She went from sweet to sinister in a matter of fifteen seconds. "Bella, I swear, I _do _want to be with you," I whined. "I _swear_!"

"Lies," she whispered. Then she looked sad. "I-I'm sorry, Edward. Maybe it is best if we sever our ties."

"No!"

She smiled half-heartedly. I kissed her on the cheek and pulled her to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Look," I sighed. "I'll come to see you at the end of the day. We'll figure out something then, I promise."

She sniffled. "You do want me?" I noted, later on, that she specifically said, "Want me," not "Want to be with me." Interesting.

"Of course I do." I was unsure of myself now. _Should I say it? Yes_, I decided. _I'll just, go ahead, and do it. _"Bella?"

She still had her face buried in the crook of my neck. "Hmm?"

"I think… I love you."

She sighed happily and squeezed me tighter. "Oh, I love you too, Edward!"

I pulled away from her and headed to my next class. I waved goodbye, and she blew me a kiss, which I pretended to be catching and putting my pocket, making her laugh. As I strode down the hall, I touched the shoulder she rested her head on, and felt the wetness of tears.

~DTR~

The day finally came to a close. I ran to Bella's classroom, nearly knocking some metal-head type chick, who was reading a book while she walked, over. She shouted something foul after me, shaking her head in disgust. I threw back a quick "Sorry" and continued running, though not quite as fast.

She was waiting for me, sitting on her desk, her legs crossed in a fashion that nearly exposed her crotch. I mentally thanked her for wearing a short skirt.

"Mr. Cullen," she drawled, gazing at me both seductively and mockingly. She was teasing me.

"Ugh," I groaned in exasperation. "Please don't call me that. I think of my father when you do."

She looked puzzled. "Isn't he a surgeon? _Dr. _Carlisle?"

"Still…" I stared into her eyes earnestly and smoothly explained our situation.

"Alright, so, we can't meet after school at your apartment anymore, since my mother doesn't approve. I wonder… Do you think we could just, y'know, hang out at the school, or meet up other places?"

She nodded, her brown hair slipping out of place and hanging around her face. "Sounds reasonable."

"Cool," I grinned. Then, I gulped down my nervousness, and reached out, grazing her bare knee with my fingertips. She didn't stop me, so I went a little further. I reached her inner thigh, almost feeling her panties.

"Wait," she cried. _So close… _"Are you sure you want to go further?"

I nodded impatiently, wanting to get to it. I winked in an effort to relax her into it, and she encouraged me by licking her lips, just the way she did last night. I ran my hand over her core, feeling the moisture and almost busting a nut in my pants.

She moaned, and begged me with her eyes to do it. I quickly checked through the window in the door, making sure there was nobody there. Then, I rubbed her through the underwear, it was a thong, I realized with lusty satisfaction, and she moaned headily.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," she murmured.

I chuckled. She had no idea how she inspired _my _"alone time" endeavors.

I kissed her, licking her lips to request entry. She gladly allowed me access, and I explored her mouth with my tongue, exhilaration streaming through my body. I found the courage and pulled her underwear off, slowly, still feeling nervous. I'd only read about this stuff, and heard about it from Emmett, and actually heard it when I slept over at Emm's and Jasper had Rose in his room next door.

But, I knew how to do what I did next. I ran my finger up her slit, then down, and up again, setting a slow pattern that pulled moans from deep within Bella, and she pushed her hips up a little, encouraging me to go beyond the teasing. I pushed my finger right in once I found her entrance, and she cried out. I fretted, thinking I'd done something wrong, but she grabbed my wrist and guiding me, letting go when I found a rhythm, and the feeling of it was amazing. First time I ever felt a woman's groin. I still didn't see hers yet, stupid skirt was in the way.

I pulled her skirt off, and stuck another digit into her. She was panting, moaning, crying out, all at once, and when I found her clit, she finally cried out more loudly, tightening around my fingers. I felt her fluids drip down my hand. I got a good look at her, face red, and saw her pussy, making my dick hard enough to hammer in nails.

She laughed, "Sorry about the mess, and the short time this lasted. It's been a while." She was giddy.

I laughed with her, but lust soon took over. I attacked her, locking her lips in mine, holding her to me. We broke apart long enough for me to yank my shirt over my head, and for her to lock the classroom door and close the shade over the window.

She went back to her desk, and sat on it again, furiously unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her breasts to me. I took her bra off for her, while she unbuckled my belt. We kissed again, clinging to each other for dear life. My jeans fell around my ankles, and my dick stood out from the boxers that contained it.

"Do you know how to do it?" She suddenly broke off our kiss, and stopped holding me.

I answered by pointing out the mess she made on her desk because of me. She giggled, and kissed me on the lips very quickly, before and pulled my boxers off, and showed my entire form to her.

She gaped at my erect cock in shock. "Um… wow. You're blessed."

I smiled hugely, and my confidence surprised me. "Wanna _feel_ just how blessed I am?"

She nodded excitedly, lust and need glazing her eyes over. I pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, where I stood, having her lie back just a little bit. I kissed her shoulders, her collarbone, and then her breasts, savoring them. I licked at the nipples, and she whimpered in pure pleasure. I blew out air over them, and she hissed, arching her back. I kissed her lips one last time, reveling in her tongue licking my lip ring, and pushed my self into her.

It's a good thing she was and adult, married woman, is what I'll say of it, because otherwise, this would've hurt her, _a lot._ I know how big I am, maybe nine inches long, give or take, bigger than any other dude my age that I know of.

She cried out in untainted ecstasy, and I took it as a compliment, and thrust into her, shockwaves spreading out from my center and out to my whole body. It was better than any thing I'd ever done to myself, that's for sure. I held onto her hip with one hand, leaning onto the desk with the other.

Soon, my movements became erratic, and she desperately bucked into my thrusts, her moans turning into screams. We were both on the edge, and I shifted her position just a little bit, my lower abdomen now rubbing against her clit. She gasped, and tightened around me, and my breath caught as I let go, spilling into her everything I had.

My head fell onto her shoulder, and she held me securely, little keening sounds escaping her throat every now and then. I panted, exhausted, and proud of my work. I pulled out very cautiously, my cock a little sore and overly sensitive, and sat on the desk beside her, pulling her close. She leaned into me, her head resting, once again, on my shoulder.

"For a fifteen-year-old," she gasped out, "You're good. Wow, that felt…" She just laughed breathlessly.

I couldn't speak. Un-be-_lievable_! With a teacher! My first time, and with a teacher! I turned my head and kissed the top of her head. She smiled against my skin. I could feel the sweat covering my skin, making me shiver in the cold room.

I found my voice. "That was… beyond words. Wow."

She nuzzled her face into my neck, and kissed me behind the ear. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

I feel numb. I can't believe that I thought I _loved_ her. How _stupid_, how _asinine_ I was then. But I know better now.

~DTR~

Bella dropped me off at the end of my street after we had dressed, leaving me half a block away from my house, not wanting to alert my parent to where I had been, who I was with.

Bella and I made out some more, feeling the connection between us refusing to let us separate. She killed the mood though, damn her. "What will you tell your parents?"

I groaned. "I don't fucking know, that I was at my friend's house, or something."

She chortled. "Aw, Edward, don't be so pent up. You should be a little calmer now, since you've "released the demons," so to speak."

"I'm not pent up." and I wasn't.

"Bye, for now, I guess," she sighed.

I felt desolate, too. I didn't want to leave.

"Bye, baby." I gave her a goodbye peck on the lips, and walked out of the car, legs wobbling ever so slightly. I called up Emmett as soon as Bella was out of sight.

"Emmett," I whispered into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"If my parents ask, could you say that I was at your house after school?"

"Why?" Suspicion colored his tone.

"Just do it, okay?"

"Fine, fine." And the line went dead.

He didn't sound like he meant it, but I knew he did.

As soon as I got through the door, I was interrogated.

"Where were you?"

"Mom," I chuckled, shaking my head playfully. "I was at Emmett's house, where else?"

"So, if I call Emmett right now, you were there?" she challenged.

"Yes." I changed my approach. "I obeyed your wishes, mom, don't worry." Not a lie, I didn't go to Bella's apartment. I hugged her, hoping she couldn't smell anything funny on me.

She hugged back. "I know, sweetie. Just go and take a shower, you're so sweaty. Yuck, did you boys play football?"

"Yeah," I grinned. She smiled back. I felt the onus of my misdeed on my shoulders, weighing my back down, making me feel like trash. Here I was, lying to my own mother. I am scum.

I took a shower, washing everything off except for my crimes, my wicked doings. Why did I do it? Why?

_**Hey, guys, sorry for the wait. Had a lot of shit to do, ya know. Did this chapter make up for it? ;) R&R!**_


	6. The Leash, Just a Little Too Tight

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know-**

After a particularly good time with Bella in her car (she parked by the dumpster behind the school), we lay down in the back seat, entwined in a classic lover's embrace, listening to each other's breathing. She ran her hands through my hair, which had grown out and become unruly and thick. The blue was shrinking, and I wouldn't dye it again, considering Bella's tastes, of course.

This was, maybe, the fourth time we'd fucked. It didn't get boring for either of us, though. It just got better and better. Although, since the first time, we hadn't done anything too crazy; it was strictly missionary sex, with some cuddling afterwards. Still, it was rad. She continually told me how good I was for my age, even better than her husband, which I delighted in. With each embrace, each kiss, each thrust into her, my sense of remorse and sympathy for Jacob dissolved.

"Edward," she moaned.

I looked down at her face resting on my chest.

"I don't know how I could go on without you," she informed me softly. I had to breathe very quietly to hear her. "You've become something that need more than want…" She sighed deeply, tracing absent-minded circles around my nipples.

"Same here," I revealed faintly. "You're air to me, Bella." I was shocked at my buoyancy. With her, I was sure of myself. That may be why I needed her so much.

"You've become my world. Before you, I just… existed. I pushed myself forward… I didn't feel much excitement, didn't have any plans in mind. But since you've come… my life has spark, it has meaning. With you, I have purpose. Bella, I'm _yours_."

"And I belong to you," she whispered, kissing my chest. She kissed her way down to the bottom of my skinny stomach, then back up to my neck. I closed my eyes, fully feeling the sensation.

~DTR~

We had an assignment in English class to write a poem about a specific person in our life, someone who changed us in a significant way.

"Someone you've met, haven't met, are fond of," she exampled. She stared, it seemed, into my eyes the whole time.

Without missing a beat, I thought of some lines for a poem about her. The assignment wasn't due until a month from now, but I still thought about it.

At the end of class, Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and greeted my enthusiastically, but there was a hint of something else in his voice, his posture, his aura.

"'Sup, Dead-ward," he bellowed, grinning, his dimples not quite as prominent as was normal.

"Hey, Phlegm-mett," I laughed, nostalgia flooding my heart at the use of our old nicknames.

"So, listen," he started. "I was thinking we could hang out at my place after school, play some video games, football, eat junk food, y'know, the usual Friday night crap. Whaddya say?"

"Um, I dunno," I responded with less zeal. I glanced at Bella, who had stopped working on whatever she was working on to watch us with shrewd eyes. She was testing my loyalty, I assumed. "I'll… decide later. Catch me at my locker?"

"Sure," he accepted my request suspiciously, looking at Bella out of the corner of his eye. Panic flitted across my brain. _He knows something is up_, I thought. _I can feel it_.

I smiled at Bella, hoping to reassure her. But she didn't see it, she was scribbling furiously on the papers in front of her, ignoring my presence completely.

~DTR~

When the final bell rang, I speed walked down to her classroom, feeling shaky, fearing her reaction to my visit. _Why do I have to fear her? She's my love, my life. Why am I afraid of what she'll think?_

I knocked on the door frame to alert her of my company. She startled, having been absorbed in some book she was reading. She looked at me with no feeling.

"Mr. Cullen," she called nonchalantly. "Sit down in any desk you'd like."

I cringed. She knew I hated being called that. Anger flashed through my spine, heating my heart to boiling temperature and balling my fists so tightly the knuckles were white as snow.

I walked over to her desk, struggling to keep my emotions under control. "Bella, we need to talk."

She shuffled her papers for, like, a minute, what the fuck? Fucking stalling, that's what. "About what in particular?"

"I'm going over Emmett's house today," I declared. Emmett and I made the plans right before I came here. "So, I won't be staying with you today."

I could've sworn I heard her teeth grind for a second. "You'd rather keep the company of one of your mongrel friends, than provide _me _company?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I do have other friends. Am I expected to only see you, dedicate _all_ of my time, to _you_?"

She was abruptly cold and glared at me. "Who am I to spend today with, then?"

"Your husband," I growled. I looked her dead in the eye. "If you'd like, I could explain to him myself, that you need his company, since _your student lover _won't be around for you to fuck!"

I breathed deeply, attempting to calm myself. At the mention of Jacob, Bella's back became ramrod straight, and her face went paler than usual.

"You-you wouldn't," she said inaudibly.

I nodded in triumph. "Try me, babe."

Fear and despair clouded her lovely brown eyes, and I felt bad all of a sudden. The anger dissipated, and I became gentle and sincere.

"Bella, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I just want to spend some time with Emmett. He's my best friend. Please, I promise, tomorrow you can pick me up, we can go somewhere real nice, and I'll make up for this. Please."

I implored her with green puppy-dogs that rested under dark eyebrows. She gave in. "Alright."

I smiled gently. "Thanks, love."

She stood up and hugged me. She was only a few inches shorter than me, making her 5'5" or 5'6", give or take. I put my arms around her waist, holding her delicately, and we embraced for what seemed like hours, rocking back and forth a little, before I slowly broke it and kissed her deeply and softy on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I murmured, speaking just for her.

She nodded, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. I wiped it away with my fingers, lingering on her face. We kissed a final time, and I left to catch Emmett's bus home.

~DTR~

Our night consisted of movies, games, music, and mischief. Lots of mischief.

Jasper doubled as advisor and guardian angel, telling us the best spots to pull pranks and vandalize property at. Rosalie tagged along, seeming to have forgiven Jasper for his indiscretion. A few weeks, I'd have rolled my eyes at that, dismissing it as mushy junk. But I thought it was really sweet. According to Emmett, Jazz had gone to her house and begged on his knees for her back, promising to always protect her and never hurt her again. Like any love story, it ended with them getting back together.

Three really awesome fake vomit gags in the parking lot at Target later, Jasper and Emmett had gone into the store to buy some snacks and supplies for the remainder of the evening, leaving Rose and I waiting by the Trans Am.

She sat on the hood, gazing dreamily at the stars, looking like the Roman goddess Venus, the moon's light dancing in her golden hair, across her dark blue eyes. I figured, her being a woman, she could give some advice for Bella.

"Hey, uh, Rosalie?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at me to show me she was listening, then went back to watching the clouds shift position in the sky.

"I wanted to ask you some stuff…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She was referring to the night, either ignoring or not hearing me.

"Yeah," and it was. The stars twinkled like Swarovski crystals, illuminating the air in its pure glow.

"Nights like this strike me, deep in here." She put her hand over where her heart was placed. "They make me think, about, well, everything. And, they remind me of why I'm still here." She turned wistful.

I didn't want to ask what she meant, expecting either a bad reaction or a story I didn't want to hear. I just repeated what I'd said before.

"What about?"

"Well, there's this girl," I said awkwardly, using _girl _loosely. "And I want to know…"

She listened intently, really wanting, it seemed, to help, to understand.

"I kind of upset her today," I admitted.

She nodded. "How so?"

"I kind of blew her off to hang out with Emmett. We had been spending the past week, almost, together after school. I only wanted to spend today with someone besides her, but… she took it badly. I tried to explain that we'd have tomorrow together, and it cheered her up, but still, she was upset. You should've seen how she got." My eyes widened at the memory. "She totally acted coldly to me. The yesterday, she was so sweet, so loving, but when she saw that Emm and I were making plans… Is it normal for girls to be obsessive and clingy like that?"

"Sometimes," she replied mellifluously. "It depends. How mad was she?"

"I'd say really mad. She didn't think I wanted her, simply because I wanted to spend today with friends. She cried a little bit, too."

"What did you do?"

"I promised we'd have tomorrow, and I hugged and kissed her. I tried my best to comfort her, it seemed to work."

She nodded slowly, looking at the stars again. "She seems overbearing."

My muscles tensed, feeling defensive for Bella. I relaxed myself, knowing that Rose didn't know her, didn't know how she was.

"I think you should put some space between you and her," she continued quietly. "It'll do you good."

"Thanks," I whispered. "Oh, and I promised I'd make it up to her tomorrow…"

"Yes?"

"What and how should I…" I trailed off.

"Make it up, how?"

I blushed. "Well, we've been doing some, stuff, you know, intimate stuff…"

"Oh." She blinked, then giggled. "Is _that_ what you're asking?"

I shrugged.

She finished laughing, then turned to me. "Okay, see, there's something that Jazzy does to me to make me feel good, especially if we had a fight beforehand. I'll tell you how to, and I guarantee she'll more than forgive you for this."

She told me everything, making me widen my eyes in shock at times, nod in understanding at other, and just plain wonder why people did this in the first place.

"Let me know if it helps tomorrow," she said, laughing at my expression.

"Okay. Um, whoa. I mean, I'd used my fingers on her, but… um, okay."

She grinned. "You'll make the best memory of her entire fifteen years of life." She guffawed, but her laugh was musical, kind of like Bella's, but more youthful.

"She's not fifteen," I chuckled.

"Oh? How old is she?"

I thought quickly and fudged her age a bit. "Seventeen and a half, I think."

She whistled lowly. "Damn, Eddie. Nice!"

I turned pink in the face again, but this time, out of pleasure.

Jasper and Emmett came back then, carrying a shit load of grocery bags, which they loaded into the trunk. We drove back to Emm's place, talking animatedly and roaring with laughter the whole time.

When late night/early morning crawled around, we all decided it was time to turn in. Emmett was already dead asleep in his bed, and Jazz was waiting in his room for Rose, to do things that I no longer found gross or embarrassing.

"Goodnight," she called out to me musically.

"Night," I slurred, sleepiness overtaking me.

She turned around back to me quickly before she went into Jazz's room. "Oh yeah, and if I don't see you in the morning, good luck." She winked, giggled, and slinked into the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes, dragging myself to the sleeping bag on the floor of Emmett's room. It was hard to fall asleep while Jazz and Rose made love in the other room. I still wonder how in the hell Emmett's parents didn't suspect a thing. I eventually dozed off, though, anxiously awaiting Saturday afternoon with Bella. She would never forget what I had to give her.

_**You guys like? I think y'all like what Edward does next… ;) BTW, if I don't get some more reviews and follows, I think might end the story early, which I don't want to do, but might have to. Oh, and I'll temporarily change the banner to a pic of R Pattz as a kid, so you can get an idea of what the Edward in this story kind of looks like, minus the lip ring. R&R.**_


	7. Sorry For the Inconvenience, Bella

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know**

**Twist my mind with your promises of love hereafter-**

I waited on the curb two blocks from Emm's house, shivering, the cold creeping through my sweater (well, Jasper's, he lent me his hoodie since I didn't have one with me. It was much too long on me. Jasper was a good guy; I could see now what Rosalie sees in him.) Bella was supposed to meet me here; where the hell was she?

Just then, her car pulled up to me, and she flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Hey," she sang. "Hop in!"

I didn't need any more reinforcement; my balls were freezing right off of my body. I yanked the passenger door open and jumped in. She pulled off from the curb, and until we were safely out of my neighborhood, we were silent.

"Where are we going?" I broke the silence.

"My apartment, where else?"

My mind spun in bewilderment. "But… isn't your husband home?"

She shook her head happily. "Nope." She popped the "p".

"Why…" I pushed.

"He works until ten on Saturdays." She sighed elatedly. "We have ten whole hours to ourselves!"

"Not quite," I corrected. I took her hand in mine. "I told my mother I'd be home by eight."

"Shit," she complained under her breath.

"Don't worry," I soothed. "It's still plenty of time." I kissed her neck to help comfort her.

"Plenty of time," she echoed. She beamed.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Curiosity thickened her voice.

"You'll see, babe." I grinned impishly.

~DTR ~

She cast the door to her apartment aside like it was an annoyance, and I pressed her up to the wall, attacking her lips with mine. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I had to admit, hers was winning. Our breathing mingled. Never breaking the contact between our lips, I lifted her up and she threw her legs around my waist. I held onto her hips, and carried her to her bedroom. The door was ajar, so I kicked it open. I dropped her on the bed, and she stared at me with penetrating eyes of pure lust. She wasted no time, quickly removing all of her clothes.

She lay on the bed with her feet planted, knees up, legs spread. She teased her entrance, tracing patterns around the lips, tormenting me. She stopped, only to curl two fingers in her direction, inviting me to her.

I walked slowly to the bed, torturing her as well, laying on it on my stomach. I kissed her throat softly, and placed these gentle kisses all over her torso, excluding her breasts. She groaned in frustration. I licked around her hard nipples, still not touching them.

"Edward," she pleaded.

"Oh no," I taunted. "Not yet, my dear. Patience."

I was enjoying my game too much to give her what she wanted. I pulled the black hoodie that featured a horse with wings of fire and the word "Remission" on it off and cast it aside. I gave in to her demands then, and brought her breast into my mouth, sucking on it, loving it. I repeated the same ministrations to her other one.

She was moaning loudly, breathing heavily. I could hear her heart racing. I smiled in satisfaction. I crawled down to her naval, sticking my tongue in and out of it a few times. Then I placed more chaste kisses along her lower abdomen.

I reached her core, dripping for me already. I looked deep into her desire-coated eyes, and put my mouth on her.

She cried out, her breath catching at the end if the sound. I ran my tongue up and down her folds, and she trembled a touch. For a second, I nearly recoiled a little, her taste steely and strong. But I made myself go back. I lapped at her some more, beginning to enjoy her taste. She whimpered, wanting more. I drew back swiftly to pull my shirt off, then went back to her. I began pushing my tongue into her, stiffening it and thrusting it back and forth, like I did with my dick.

She put her hands on my head and clamped her legs around my chest, keeping me locked between her thighs. I didn't mind, though. Five minutes later, I unlocked her legs to pull my head back and examine her pussy. She whined in protest, but I cut her off by sticking two fingers into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

I pushed the fingers back and forth until she seemed close to the edge. I put my mouth around her clit, licking and sucking on it as I fucked her with my fingers. She screamed, squeezing the hell out of my fingers and gripping my hair. She squirted on my chin, and while her orgasm slowly subsided, I licked her clean.

She panted, watching as I crawled up and kissed her lips. She ended it, however, and giggled like a young girl.

"So that's what I taste like?"

I laughed with her, kissing her some more. I pulled my jeans and boxers off, and continued to make out with her. She rolled us over, surprising me, straddling my hips.

She smirked, winked, then lowered herself onto my swelling member. She moaned and I gasped. She rode me slowly, working us both up. I grew tired of her easy pace, so I grabbed her thighs and picked her up and down, moving my hips in time with it. She obviously liked that I was taking over, because she began to move up and down herself, matching my thrusts.

We began going faster, breathing shallowly, and gripping each other with strength we never knew we had, driven by sheer adrenaline. We came at the same time, and she fell off of me. I pulled her close to me, keeping her head on my chest. We fell asleep in each other's arms, our hearts beating in perfect harmony.

~DTR~

I woke up feeling exhausted yet joyous, glancing over at the alarm clock on Bella's night stand. Six-thirty. I stretched my arms out, and whispered in Bella's ear.

"Babe, wake up."

She moaned in content, and gradually sat up. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"What time is it?" she mumbled blissfully.

"Six-thirty," I responded sleepily.

She yawned delicately, and put her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her lower back while she held me. It felt really nice.

Eventually, we gathered the strength to get up, get dressed, and change the sheets, since they were stained by our lovemaking.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she asked, kissing along my jaw line.

"Some pasta would be nice," I punctuated by kissing her collarbone. She shuddered, and groaned. I loved that I could do that to her body.

After our meal, she drove me home, neither of us speaking until we got to my street.

"Edward, darling what you did was fantastic," I complimented.

"Glad you liked it," I chuckled.

"Jacob never does that to me… He could use a few tips from you," she joked.

We laughed, until I felt sharp pains hit my chest. Guilt, my old friend, come to haunt me once again. Poor guy…

"Edward, I'll have to repay your service," she began mischievously.

"How?" I meant to ask, but before I could, she was unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, invading my mouth with her tongue all the while. She pulled my member from the boxers they were confined in, and lowered herself to put it in her mouth.

I sucked in a breath as she licked it until it became hard. This was beyond what I usually felt. She sucked as she bobbed her head up and down, speeding up when I was close. I'm a bit ashamed to say that after only approximately eight minutes of this, I came, filling her mouth.

She swallowed it, which I couldn't believe, and wiped the corners of her mouth, licking the remains off her fingers.

"Your welcome," she said as I gaped at her.

"Damn, girl," I uttered.

She laughed, and locked my lips in hers. I pulled away, remembering that I needed to be home.

"Oh, right." She looked sad to see me go.

"See you on Monday," I whispered.

"I love you," she replied without skipping a beat.

"I love you, too. Bye."

We shared one last kiss, before I made my way home.

~DTR~

I sat in the living room with my parents, chattering along with them, trying to make it look like I hadn't just fuck the shit out of my English teacher not too long ago.

"You know, son," my father pronounced to me. "I'd really like to meet your English teacher."

I nearly choked on fear. "Why?"

"Well, your mother tells me that you'd spent some time working on a project with her. Since then, I've seen remarkable improvement in your attitude. I'd like to meet the woman who made you into this."

"Oh… Okay."

My mother nodded. "Yes, she really has done something to make you into a happier young man. Why don't we have her over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That's sounds delightful," my father agreed.

"Yeah, sounds great." I faked my enthusiasm. I _really_ didn't my parents anywhere _near_ my Bella. Oh, well.

My parents continue to chat, so I decided to leave them alone and went off to the bathroom, showering while memories of tonight sifted in my head. After my shower, I dressed in a pair of sweats and crawled under the covers of my empty, cold bed, lacking the warmth of Bella's body. I was madly in love with her. Our relationship would work out, somehow. I hoped.

~DTR~

Love. Ha! She actually led me to believe I loved her. As a kid, I was stupid. She ruined me; if I'd known that then, at fifteen, I would never have even bothered with her. Oh, well. Can't change that.

_**How was that guys? More reviews, more follows, more favs… MORE STORY. Keep that in mind… :P**_


	8. Complications

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know**

**Twist my mind with your promises of love hereafter**

**Reap the benefits of having a toy to yourself-**

I sat on the couch, hunched over, elbows on my knees. I held my closed hands under my chin and shook my leg apprehensively. The suspense of this particular evening was _killing_ me. I desperately wished that she would simply arrive so we could get this over with. Or, better yet, call and cancel. Why the fuck would she agree to this?

"To stave off any suspicion they may harbor about me," she'd explained when I'd asked her.

"Okay," I whispered unsurely. I called her at one in the morning, so as not to alert my parents to our relationship (if that's what you'd call it). "Just make sure you don't let something slip."

"Okay, love. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"'Kay. Love you."

There was silence for a few seconds; hesitation. "And I love you." The click of a dead line followed.

And now, Sunday night, and I anxiously awaited her arrival. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring, and my mother shouted across the house, "Eddie, get the door."

I sprang up from the couch and sprinted to the door. I quickly smoothed my hair, or attempted to, then calmly opened the door. I was greeted by a smiling Bella, and… a grinning Jacob.

"Hey, buddy," he exclaimed. "Good to see you! Long time, no see."

"Hey, how's it going?" I tried not to look guilty.

"Eh, hanging in there," he sighed. Bella looked away the whole time, and when the little bit of sadness crept into Jacob's voice, she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Work's tough, barely get a moment's rest… How are you?"

"Doing okay, man."

Bella finally looked up. "Hello, Edward," she murmured.

"Hi," I uttered lamely. If Jacob noticed anything suspicious, he didn't show it.

My mother sauntered in then, smiling very warmly. "It's so nice to meet you," she cadenced. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She extended her hand to Bella.

Bella shook it. "Likewise."

"And you are Mr. Black, I presume?"

"Ah, yes," Jacob replied easily. He shook Mom's hand as well. "Please, call me Jacob."

"Jacob," my mother smiled.

He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"You have a very firm grip," she commented as we walked towards the living room, Mom leading the way, Jacob and Bella following behind her, and I, the caboose.

"Well, I work at a construction site," he said matter-of-factly. "I've developed some strength in the years I've worked there."

"Oh, which one?"

"The one by the creek on Riverdale," Bella answered for him sweetly. Her tone didn't touch her eyes, which I could see blazed with irritation. I didn't blame her; I didn't like the way Jacob acted around my mother, either. I continually reminded myself that her didn't mean it, he was an attractive man, of course my mother was perceived it. Still annoyed me, though.

We waited in the living room while the casserole cooked and my father returned home. We were almost totally silent, trying to save the conversation for dinner. I huffed quietly in exasperation, just wanting to get this shit over with. Only Bella heard me, sitting next to me on the sofa. She turned her head towards me, and smiled reassuringly. I felt her smile lift my spirit's a little, and smiled back.

Eventually, my father was home, and I helped my mother set the table. After my father met the Blacks, we all sat down and began eating the casserole. Man, my mother's cooking was always delicious. I miss her home cooking sometimes.

"So, Jacob," my father suddenly said. "Where are you currently employed?"

"Newton's Construction, down in Riverdale in Oregon."

"Have you always been there?"

"No, Isabella and I just moved here. We used to live in Arizona. The company I used to work for went under, so I came out her to find a new job. I was sure that if I didn't find the construction job, that I'd find a job as a lumberjack or something."

It was true; most of the people in the Pacific Northwest worked in the pines.

"Do you like it here?" my mother questioned.

"Well, it's no Arizona," Jacob laughed. "But the pay's decent, the people are welcoming… it's pretty good."

"Excluding the fact that it rains without relent here," Bella tacked on bitterly. We all laughed at that.

The rest of the dinner went swell, I had to say- until dessert, that is. Mom brought out a homemade apple pie, and us men, Dad, Jacob, and I, dove in without like Neanderthals hunting a herd of elk. Mom sighed and rolled her eyes, and Bella laughed musically. I grinned at her with a mouthful of pie, making her crack up. Everyone laughed, especially when Jacob joined my pie smiling.

Then, things became tedious.

Mom asked them how they met. Jacob had his thick arm around Bella's shoulder, and stared into her eyes while he spoke in his softest of voices.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood," he started. "We knew each other for a while… then, we started falling in love. I can't even begin to accurately explain the relief I felt when she told me she felt for me, too…"

Bella fluttered her eyelids, then, they kissed, very softly, with a love that wasn't present between Bella and I.

"Excuse me," I rapped snappily, getting out of my seat quickly, without so much as a glance towards _her_. I went straight to my room, closing the door behind me.

I heard someone ask what was wrong with me, and my father replied sharply, "Teenagers." I could hear him roll his eyes with that one word.

Ten minutes later, the conversation picked up again, and I heard the table being cleared and my father and our guests heading somewhere else, probably to the living room. I jumped a little when a soft knock on the door interrupted my seething over the disgusting way Jacob kissed _my _woman, _my _queen. For I was the king around here, this was my house!

"Edward, can I come in?"

I grunted noncommittally, and Bella walked in.

"Could you turn that down for a second?"

I turned the volume on my stereo down just a smidge, and she sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Edward, you looked upset."

"No shit, Sherlock," I retorted, looking down at my shirt and picking at the "M" in "Misfits" on it, avoiding her eyes.

She drew in a sharp breath. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I ignored her. She sighed, and kissed my lips, running her tongue along my bottom lip, but I didn't kiss back. I was unresponsive stone under her touch.

"Edward," she chastised. "Look at me. Speak to me."

I shook my head slowly.

"Don't you love me?"

I shrugged. She responded by grabbing my face with one hand, forcing me to look at her.

"What is your problem?"

I yanked my face away, and glared at her. "What the fuck are you grabbing me for?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What, you didn't like what you saw?"

"Don't you realize you are _mine_?" I hissed. "You are mine, I'm yours. That's what we have, right? Why would you do that to me? Why, Bella? Why?"

I threw myself down on the bed angrily, crying now. I sobbed pathetically, tears flowing freely. She rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"Edward, don't you understand?" When I didn't respond, she continued. "I have to keep my relationship with Jacob up. If anyone knew what we had, I'd be finished! I'd lose my job, I'd… She trailed off.

"Why can't we just be together?" I sobbed. "Why can't you just leave him?"

"Edward," she stammered. "I-I… you don't see it, do you? I-If I leave him… what we have will come to light."

"How?"

"Well…" She was at a loss for words.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"You fucking love him, don't you?" I was near shouting.

"Shh, Edward, please, quiet down." She closed my door, then sat back down next to me again. "I love him, but I love you, too. You make me feel special in a way that he can't. Just…" She started crying now, too. "Love me, Edward, please. It's all I want! I can't leave either of you, I don't know how…"

I sat up, anger overwhelming my grief. She cried, but I didn't care at the moment. "You can't just love more than one person-"

"But I do!"

Pity struck me. She looked so helpless, so frail. "Bella, I don't want you to be unhappy," I whispered.

"Then stay with me!" She tackled me down, kissing me more fiercely than she ever had, the tears ceasing. I tasted the salt of them, and I felt so alive in this moment, my sadness and jealousy disappeared.

We pulled away slowly.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I know. We belong together. It'll work out… I think."

She smiled sadly. "Yes. Let's hold on to that hope, for now."

And I held on, but not to hope. To the edge of the cliff that she put me on, that I allowed myself to go to. She owned me then, and I didn't even know it. Poor, sick, horny, me.

~DTR~

For the next two weeks, it went on. Our fucking, I mean. She constantly told me she loved me, and every time I doubted her, she would either cry, or get pissed, and I'd mollify her with my cock. Yeah, that's what it was all about.

And when I was with her, I felt a lot older than I was. I didn't look at girls my age anymore, or even any other women in general. She wasn't mine, I know now. I was hers, and only hers.

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know**

**Twist my mind with your promises of love hereafter**

**Reap the benefits of having a toy to yourself**

**Steal from me my childish memories and laughter-**

~DTR~

I caught Emmett after school one day, after having a morning coitus with Bella in her car during Gym. He was walking with Rosalie, strangely enough.

"Hey, Emm… Hi, Rosalie," I added shyly.

"Hi." But something was off about her expression.

"So Ed," Emmett announced. "How you feel about going to the diner tonight? Jasper and Rose are going, too."

"Sounds cool." I teasingly gestured to him for Rosalie's benefit. "Hey, whatchu doing with a sophomore, Senior?"

She rolled her eyes. Emmett and I laughed.

"Actually," she taunted haughtily now. "I'm doing volunteer work. I'm walking around with a mentally challenged kid."

Emmett growled at her, trying to look scary. I thought he just seemed ridiculous, though.

I was about to walk into the next class with Emmett, when Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." She looked around skittishly.

"What about?" I was genuinely confused.

"I know what you've been up to. Don't deny what I say, I know exactly what's been going on."

I gulped. She spoke in hushed tones.

"I see the way you look at the new teacher. Seventeen-year-old girl my ass! You've been with her, I know this morning wasn't the first time."

_She saw; she saw us in the car!_

"Yeah, I saw you two. Disgusting. She's like, a decade older than you, Eddie! Why would you get with _her_? I can see that your into older women, but still, try picking a hotter one, kid."

Shallow, she was. I got nasty with her.

"But I love her, Rose. You don't understand!"

"What I understand, my waspish little friend, is this: she's using you, dammit! She's just pulling you along, bringing you into her trap like a fucking spider. Don't you _see _it?"

_Shit. Shit, SHIT! She's going to tell, I know it!_

"Let me guess, all you two ever do is have sex, right?"

I stared her down defiantly.

"And she is obsessive, and always tells you how much she loves you, how special you make her feel, right?"

I didn't answer, just curled my hands into fists.

"And she won't even leave her husband for you, right?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Face it; you're nothing but a toy to her. She's ripping away your childhood, your innocence, and you're allowing it. How do you feel about that?"

I got all up in her face. "You don't know a damned thing, Rosalie Hale. You just hate her, that's all. And I don't know why."

She gazed at me sadly. "I can't stand to see her do this to you. She's all wrong for you, Eddie. She'll be the death of you, mark my words, Edward. Mark my words." And she just walked away, strutting and flipping her hair back snobbishly. Whatever. Fuck her. Fuck that blonde bitch.

I thought she just hated Bella. I thought she was wrong.

Turns out, she was right. I should've listened. I was a stupid, naïve kid. And I let Bella drag me along like a rag doll. Like a toy. Her toy.

Along the way, I lost my innocence, it fell behind me like dust, carried away with a whisper, just like Rosalie prophesized.

I shouldn't have turned a blind eye. I should've opened my ears and listened.

_**Been a while, wrote a lot for you guys. R&R. I'm getting near the end of my story, unless I get more reviews, and more follows, more favs. If I reach 20 reviews, and 30 followers, I'll add to the story, using older Edward, and… bring in a special character into the mix… Any predictions on who it will be? Let me know in the reviews.**_


	9. Revelation

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know**

**Twist my mind with your promises of love hereafter**

**Reap the benefits of having a toy to yourself**

**Steal from me my childish memories and laughter**

**In your kisses I taste deceit**

**I know who you are now**

**You cry black tears of lies-**

Bella swirled her tongue around the head of my dick, driving me absolutely wild with desire. She was about to finish me off, when her phone started ringing shrilly. I groaned in vexation, and she got off of my bed to get it. My parents weren't home, and wouldn't be for a few hours, so Bella came over to my place to have some fun.

"Hello," she breathed into the iPhone.

_Whoever the fuck it is, _I thought as I jerked off to keep myself hard, _it better be really fucking important._

"I'm a little busy right now," she spoke into the irreverent little thing that laughed at me when it interrupted us. "Why… okay… what? No… Why would you… Alright, I'll schedule a meeting for tomorrow afternoon…"

I continued stroking myself, and started leaving tantalizing kisses on her neck, jaw, and cheeks. I was growing very impatient.

"So why did you ask about Edward?" My ears perked up, listening for more. "What do you think… Of course not! That's absurd, I would never… No!"

"What's going-" she cut me off by placing a finger up in front of me.

"Who would've said such a thing? An _anonymous source_? Really? Well, I never… Who do you believe, really? Some loquacious student, or a professional staff member… Okay, thank you, because really, do you really think I would… So, cancel the meeting, it's all sorted… Okay, you have a good day, too… Bye."

She finally hung up. I gazed at her questioningly. She shook her head slowly, smiling slightly. She laid me down and returned to my aching need, bringing me to a blissful climax. She told me after that the call was from the school's assistant principal. They'd heard, from a student who refused to be named, that Bella and I had been sleeping together. I had a pretty good idea who, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Bella who.

~DTR~

School the next day was rough. As I walked down the hall, I was surrounded by hushed chatter, snickers, and pointed looks. I was wondering what the fuck was going on, when I got to my locker and found that it had been vandalized.

_FUCK HER HARDER, TEACHER'S PET-_

Was what the black graffiti read.

My stomach dropped, and the bile threatened to rise and pour out in a fountain of shock and anxiety from my gaping mouth. I opened the locker in a daze, grabbing my books lethargically, not believing what I was seeing. Instead of being scared, I was numb, from my toes to my scalp, completely incapable of feeling.

They knew. Whoever did this, they knew.

The Bitch walked by just then, stopping and staring at my locker.

"What the… Who did this?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I snapped, whirling around to face Rosalie. "Did you really hate her enough to take it out on me?"

"You think I did this?" I nodded.

She let out a sharp gust of air. "Huh. Well. Guess you're dumber than you look."

I narrowed my eyes at the most beautiful of all of the Ice Queens. "Only you knew, Rosalie," I stated frostily.

"Eddie, I didn't do this. Why would I, anyway?"

"You're jealous of her," I yelled. "You hate her because she's pretty! She has _me_! You're jealous!"

She laughed harshly. Her sneer was very unbecoming of her. "Jealous? Of your absolutely ordinary teacher-slash-love monkey? Please. She doesn't even compare to me." She flipped her hair back haughtily.

"At least she knows her lover isn't fucking around with someone else," I shot back, not thinking. I felt a stab of regret as her face crumpled in pain. Her pretty little face was distorted in a mix of anguish and rage. Her dark blue eyes blazed.

"What. The. _Fuck_. Did you say?"

I bit my lip, pulling at the ring nervously. "I-I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out-"

"Fuck you!" she cut me off vehemently. "Fuck you! I tried to look out for you! You think I did this, well guess what, I didn't! And you just _had_ to take a stab at my relationship! Well, look at yours; it isn't even legitimate! She's married, for Christ's sake, she loves her husband. _Not you_! You're nothing to her, you _are_ her pet! You're pathetic. You're an asshole, you know that? Rot in hell, for all I care! FUCK YOU! Go fuck a nice day, now, won't you?"

She stormed off, leaving me speechless. A couple of stragglers on their way to class were rubbernecked, gawking like birds watching a snake take down a mouse. I glared at them, then faked lunging at them, startling them into rushing the other way. Fucking morons.

I ran to my first class, tears fighting their way to the ducts.

~DTR~

After three periods of glances and whispers from other students, I made it to English. Bella was sitting at her desk, shuffling papers shakily, unnecessarily clearing her throat every now and then. I saw that no one was in class. I asked Bella about it.

"There's an assembly in the auditorium, didn't you hear?" was her answer.

"Is it… Is it about us?"

"No, no, why would it be?" she attempted to reassure me, but something was crawling up her throat, I could hear it in her voice.

"Is something the matter?" I questioned warily.

"I saw your locker." Blunt, to the point. "I just don't know how anyone knows…"

"There is one person-" I bit my tongue. I was pissed at Rosalie, yeah, but I wasn't going to screw her over like this.

"I know," she sighed. "Your friend. She stormed into my classroom and demanded I stay away from you."

"Well, what did you say?" I said angrily. I couldn't believe this shit.

"That she didn't understand our love- Edward, she claimed I was a harlot, leading you on, just to hurt you in the end."

"Figured she would say that," I snarled through gritted teeth. "Said same thing to me. Thinks you're not right for me."

"I'm simply glad that I have your heart in me." She smiled, then the smile darkened a touch. "You so still love me… right?"

"Of course," I said a little too harshly. I forced myself to become calmer. "I know you care about me, you just have to stay married to Jacob, for example, to keep up appearances, right?"

She waited a long time before answering. Finally, after ten heartbeats, she said, "Yes."

I felt something funny going on. "Bella, forgive me, but… it seems like you just keep me around for your own physical needs-"

"Of course not!"

It was all starting to make sense. How she constantly demanded my physical contact, always told me she loved me after I made _her _happy, how she still clung to Jacob. Yeah, Rosalie's accusation didn't seem so far off.

"You don't love me, Bella."

She began to cry, the tears not quite out of their spots yet. "Why would you say such a thing-"

"It makes sense, though. How you couldn't wait to get me to your apartment that day, when I was doodling on my desk. How you kissed me that other time, how you were always hiding what we had, how you and I never even really had a decent conversation-"

"Edward, please," she implored pathetically. The tears flowed now, smearing her makeup and creating a black trail of mascara down her cheeks.

"You love _him_, I saw you two. You fucking _love_ him. When you see him, you get so much happier, and the same goes for him. But when you see me, it's just lust I see in your eyes, and… _greed_."

I became disgusted. She was a fucking _whore_, not being able to decide between two guys, because she knew she could have them both. Jacob for love and security, me for her sexual needs.

"Edward, don't do this," she pleaded again.

"You don't love me… I really _am _just your pet, your slave."

"Edward, I love you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I was losing it now, my hurt, betrayal, and humiliation creating the deepest of hate inside of me. "You've been using me! YOU USED ME! WHY? I'm just a kid; how should I know what's right and what's wrong? You took advantage of me! You… you _violated _me." I ended my rant weakly, feeling shame crawl back up on me.

She sobbed pitifully. I had a strong urge to go and comfort her, but I fought it back.

"I trusted you," I continued. "You were my teacher. You should've set boundaries. But you didn't. Because you're a miserable, selfish cunt. You're a goddamn whore!"

She turned into a tornado again, the sad tears mingling strangely with the expression of loathing on her lovely face, which was only more beautiful with her mascara running.

"You little shit," she hissed. "How dare you speak to me that way, how _dare_ you!"

"How dare _you _fool around with a minor," I countered.

She threw her head back and laughed viciously.

"How could you do this?" I muttered brokenly.

"It was easy," she sneered. "You were so dolefully naïve, so innocent, but with that rough exterior that just _love_ in a man." She cackled wickedly. "Yes, I used you. So, what are you going to do? Cry to your mother?"

"Maybe I will," I leered. "Then, who knows, perhaps the school will be assured of it, the police…" I trailed off and winked at her.

She was ashen and sweating a bit. "N-no. Y-y-you would never, d-dare t-to-"

"Try me, babe," I repeated this line, a familiar one to both of us, only this time, with more venom.

I stared her down, and we stood like that for what felt like hours, she shaking and crying silently, me seeing red and clenching and unclenching my fists.

Finally, she smoothed her dress out and dismissed me nonchalantly, saying, "Go on with your day, leave me in peace, Cullen."

I left without a look back, my heart shattered into a million jagged pieces. My first love, and it wasn't even real.

And I realized: I was the whore. I was the other man. I stole her from her husband, and in return, she stole me from my innocence.

~DTR~

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know**

**Twist my mind with your promises of love hereafter**

**Reap the benefits of having a toy to yourself**

**Steal from me my childish memories and laughter**

**In your kisses I taste deceit**

**I know who you are now**

**You cry black tears of lies**

**You are a seductress of intentions foul**

**Kiss my loyalty goodbye-**

I called her up that afternoon at home, and when she picked up on the third ring, I breathed out one long sentence: "We're done as lovers, but you are still my teacher, and I ask that you harbor no discriminatory feelings for me when you evaluate my progress in class." And I hung up before she could respond. But I was sure she heard.

School would be a problem, I knew that much, at least. I would have to deal with all of the rumors circulating my affair.

Otherwise, I was lost. I didn't know what to do. The woman whom I thought loved me, made me feel important, had never cared about me. I felt like a condom, used and then discarded like the gross piece of trash it was.

And then something hit me: all those times I'd been with B-Mrs. Black, and never once had I used a rubber. Nor had I ever seen her use pills or anything, either. My mind raced. What if…

I shunned the thoughts, not needing any more stress. I was really not going to have a breakdown, not now.

Not while my mother needed my help in the garden and I had homework to do.

_**How was this? After this there will be one concluding chapter… of the first part. You read right. For fans of the story, there will be more. And no, I wasn't threatening to cancel the story for more reviews, I just wanted to A) scare y'all a bit (I'm a bitch, I know), and B) See about how this story was received, figure out whether it was worth continuing, since writing a decent story is hard work, cause believe it or not, I don't just crap out the stories, I actually put thought into them. Anyway, who do you think the surprise character will be in Part Dos? *Hint: If you look back at a past chapter, the answer is there ;) R&R.**_


	10. The End? No, Don't Think So

**It all started with a small crush**

**It was just an art project, nothing more**

**It slowly evolved into something else**

**Something best left behind closed doors**

**Instant gratification, this I didn't know**

**Twist my mind with your promises of love hereafter**

**Reap the benefits of having a toy to yourself**

**Steal from me my childish memories and laughter**

**In your kisses I taste deceit**

**I know who you are now**

**You cry black tears of lies**

**You are a seductress of intentions foul**

**Kiss my loyalty goodbye**

**I am no longer yours**

I finished writing the poem that night, since the assignment was due the next day, the very next day after Mrs. Black and I severed ties. My hand shook while I wrote out "I am no longer yours," since it declared finality. Crazily, even though she had warped my mind with her false love, played with my heart then twisted it in her quite adept hands, I still felt the rope that bound me to her pulling at my waist… no, at my throat, was more accurate, since it was more of a noose than anything.

I took a long, steaming shower, crying my eyes out, doing my best to do it quietly but thoroughly. I vowed that this would be the last time I cried for her. And it was, I mean, to this day, I haven't shed a tear for that bitch.

I slept pretty well that night, all things considered, since I'd released my pain and tension through my crying.

~DTR~

I walked with a spring in my step to Emmett's in the morning, for some reason that I didn't even know. I just felt happy. I felt… free.

"Free," I breathed joyously.

If Emmett knew anything at all about the shit people were saying about me, he sure as hell didn't show it. He shouted my name jubilantly when he answered the door to find me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into our standard shoulder hug.

"Nice to have the old Dead-ward back," he cried thankfully.

I smiled easily, feeling alive for the first time since I'd last been with Mrs. Black- no, wait. I was alive for the first time since before she even came to our school. I was free from her clutch, and I was alive.

On the way to school, Jasper played his heavy metal, and to tell you the truth, it didn't bother me one bit. I actually liked it a little, singing along to the chorus.

" 'The feelings I once felt, are now dead and gone,'" I sang along, trying to best mimic Zakk Wylde, while Emm tried to mimic Ozzy, and Jasper, shook his head, shouting over the music and through his laughter, "I've heard dying, tone-deaf walruses with better pitch."

We all laughed insanely, relishing in the totally awesome car ride, Black Label Society's "Stillborn" accenting our fun.

School was a little rough, I'll admit, with people whispering about me still. They took a break from their gossip when Emmett bellowed at the chuckle-fucks in the hallway, "Stop saying that shit about my friend, it's all bullshit!" and putting his hand on my shoulder to lead me to our next class, whispering, "Let's go, buddy." After that, he didn't mention anything about Mrs. Black and I, for which I was grateful.

English, dreaded English. It just had to arrive on its foreboding horse.

Nevertheless, I strutted in with my best friend at my side, feeling elated and confident. Confident without her. I didn't need her anymore.

She glanced at me, winced, then announced to he class, "Please leave your poems in a pile on my desk, I'll try to grade as many as I can during this class."

I strolled over, put my paper down, then whispered to her, "I think you should read mine first, I'm sure you'll get something out of it."

She pretended to be casual, but something flickered in her eyes. She looked away, at Paul Lahote, the Quileute kid with a secret in his eyes. He had Seth Clearwater in a headlock, and Mrs. Black desperately tried to call order as Seth screamed out horrifying expletives at Paul, some of them in what sounded like Quileute. I pressed my lips in a hard line, holding back a giggling fit, and Emmett chortled behind me. I looked at him, fully smiling now, and I saw this weird look in Emm's eyes as he watched Paul releasing a winded but guffawing Seth. I didn't know what it was all about, but I didn't dig any further into the matter.

That class period, since the day was a Friday, oh blessed Friday, we were allowed to just sit and talk, and though we were told to discuss ideas relating to the 16th century, since we were to start reading _Hamlet _by the prolific William Shakespeare in the very near future, the conversations wandered a bit.

"…and then, Grossman totally just annihilates Sanchez, and the 'Skins got the finishing TD, and, BOOM, easy win!" Emmett finished relaying the events of Sunday night's Redskins game.

We chattered, and all the while, I watched Mrs. Black read what I knew was my poem. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and a shimmer and hurt crossed her face. She looked up and stared deep into my eyes and locked my gaze, until she finally looked back to the many papers on her desk. I returned my attention to Emmett.

So, that was the end of it.

Well, I thought it was, at least.

In fact, the end of the first chapter of our twisted little love story was the inception of the next. I thought the insanity was over, but it had just begun.

**End of Part One**

_**End of the first part. Stay tuned for the next… for older Edward. Somewhat Darkward, I suppose. Who's that mystery character? You'll soon see. Oh, and I really need some opinions in this matter: I was thinking of doing stories on the other characters in the same universe as this one. Say, Jasper and Rosalie's story (For those who are into the pairing) and maybe even Emmett's story. Tell me what you think. R&R.**_


	11. Part Two: Not-So-New Neighbor

**Part Two**

Two years later. Same school. Emmett's still my buddy. Jasper and Rose are still together, even thinking about getting married. Things haven't changed too much. Except I'm older, I don't dye my hair, nor do I cut it much. I barely do anything to it, I just leave it as it is, unruly and wild. Girls dig it, but I really don't give two squirts of piss what they think.

I'm not with anyone. Everyone around me is paired up, except me. Emmett had started going out with Leah Clearwater, a girl from the Quileute tribe, Seth's sister, in fact. She was a year older than us, a real beauty, too. Cool style. But her attitude was bittersweet; she could be totally good with you one minute, then could snap and turn her back to you. I didn't let her get to me, though, for Emm's sake.

I had apologized to Rose a little while after I cut the _harlot _from my life. I told her how bad I felt, and she readily took me back into her good graces. She was like the big sister I'd always wanted but never had. I thought she was a bitch, vain and callous, but that turned out to be her protective exterior, much like a crab has its shell. She had a good heart. (In fact, we still talk, get together when we can.)

Jasper didn't seem as psycho to me anymore. I dropped the veil that obscured my vision of the world, and I could see where he came from. Jasper had lived a life of turmoil, danger was always around the corner, and he struggled with his own personal demons. Rosalie was his savior, as he put it, raising him from perdition. But that's their story, not mine.

And the rest of my story will be told.

Things were much the same, like I said. But change was on the horizon, I could feel it. Something was going to change, and at this point, I wasn't sure whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

Time would tell, surely.

~DTR~

I woke up at one o' clock in the afternoon one hazy summer morning. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The light drizzling in from behind the closed shutters was soft and almost orange, like ember. I rolled over and cried out a little when I shifted all of my weight onto my morning wood. Fuck, it hurt.

I got up slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I still felt tired; ten hours of sleep just wasn't enough.

I'd physically changed quite a bit. I was taller, six foot two, and I wasn't scrawny anymore. I'd built a physique like that of a baseball player, defined biceps, tight forearms, powerful calves, and washboard abdominals. Believe me, I'm not the only one who noticed the positive changes in me, physically. Everyone around me, especially the females, appreciated my looks. _Fine by me_, I thought. I liked admiration.

I stood up and got completely undressed, dropping my clothes in the laundry hamper by my door. I pulled open bathroom door slowly, stumbling in, still groggy. I turned the cold water on and stepped in cautiously, hissing in discomfort when the ice water hit my skin. _That oughta wake me up_, I thought sheepishly. _And maybe put Little Eddie to sleep._

I got dressed in a pair of red corduroy shorts and threw on a white tank top with the DC Shoes logo stenciled in black on it. No need to dress super-fancy.

I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and my mother was there, frying something in the pan.

"Fried chicken?" I asked hopefully, pointing to the pan.

"Yep," she replied cheerily. "Well, good morning to you, too."

I looked at the clock and laughed along with her. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart," she laughed heartily. "Enjoy the days of sleeping-in while you have 'em."

I groaned. School was starting up again in a week. _Shit, I _will_ enjoy my days of sleep while they last_, I thought solemnly.

"Oh, and Eddie," she continued, turning her eyes away from the chicken for a minute. "Some new neighbors just moved in across the street. I haven't met them yet, and I won't have time to properly welcome them today; I've got to get to work in the garden before Forks' rain does its work on my vegetables come Autumn. Why don't you go over and meet them after lunch?" "Sure," I agreed easily. I had nothing better to do today. "Across the street, right?"

"Yes. Could you also take over the key lime pie I baked this morning? It's in the fridge."

"Alright."

"Thank you, dear." She smiled at me adoringly. She was really happy for me; grades were near perfect, I kept out of any serious trouble, I rarely gave any attitude to my parents, and best of all, as my mother would've said, I wasn't "running around with some floozy," to put it in Mom's words. She was a touch worried that I hadn't found a girl I liked yet, but, still, was happy for me.

After wolfing down the delicious fried chicken that only my mother could make to my liking (she scolded me half-heartedly for eating like a pig) I threw my Nike's on and opened the front door. Before stepping outside, I quickly checked and attempted to fix my haphazard hair to no avail in a mirror on the wall, then gave up on my locks and jogged over to the house across the street. I knocked on the door lightly.

After a few seconds, a rather pretty but tired-looking woman in her mid-forties answered the door. She smiled, and uttered a "Hello."

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen, I live across the street from you." I said this very politely, and held my hand out in a gentlemanly manner.

She shook it and remarked, "I feel like I remember you from sometime long ago…"

"Have we ever met?"

"I used to live here, on this same street, except I lived on the other side of the street, right next to your house, in fact…" She furrowed her brows, deep in thought.

"Then, you might remember me," I chuckled. "I've lived here my whole life."

"Maybe," she said. "I'm Jeannette Brandon, by the way."

_Brandon? _I thought. _Where do I- _

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a loud "Eddie!" come from the inside of the house, followed by a small young woman throwing herself at me and hugging me with vigor, nearly making me drop the pie.

"Um," I murmured lamely. "I'm Edward. I see you already know me. You are…"

"Oh, Dead-ward," she laughed, releasing me. "How could you forget me?"

It hit me then, like a thump on the head. "Alley-cat!"

Yes, here she was. My old childhood friend, Mary Alice Brandon, or Alice, as she liked to be called. Or Alley-cat, as only Emmett and I called her. Damn, she'd gotten… _hot_.

"Damn, Alice," I laughed breathlessly, still feeling the effect of her tackling me just ten seconds before. "I didn't even recognize you. Wow, how long has it been?"

"Nearly eight years," she sighed. "Look at you, Mr. Muscles."

I blushed. "Thanks, I've been working out. You look different, too. You look-" then I stopped and changed the thought, since her mother was standing right there. "Older," I finished awkwardly.

"So do you," she remarked, not in the least bit fazed by my lame comment.

"Oh, that's right, little Eddie Cullen," her mother gathered now. "How are you? How're your parents?"

"They're doing okay, Mrs. Brandon. How are you and Mr. Brandon? Cynthia?" I said the last name with a smile. Cynthia was Alice's adorable but sassy little sister, a whole nine years younger than us. Last time I saw _her_, she was just a baby. For a toddler, though, she sure talked a lot. Remembering Alice, however, it seemed to be a familial thing, the talkative nature, I mean.

"Everyone's fine, thank you," she beamed, her deep brown eyes crinkling at the corners. Alice had her mother's eyes.

"Oh, my mother baked a pie for you all," I said, handing Mrs. Brandon the key lime. She took it and thanked me, told me to thank my mother, then went to the kitchen, I presumed, to put the pie away.

"So?" Alice grinned. "How have _you_ been?"

"Good," I smiled back. "And what have _you_ been up to, may I ask?"

"Going to school," she grimaced. "Working. Nothing too interesting, I'm afraid."

"Whatever happened to 'grand life in the big city?'" She frowned again. "New York isn't as exciting as you might think. For a kid, I mean. Just loud. Rains about half as much as here, though, so there was one perk."

I laughed. "Aw, Alley-cat don't like a little rain?"

She mock-snarled, then giggled. "Not really."

We continued to reminisce. We talked about school, old and new friends, including Phlegm-mett.

"When did you do this?" she asked, touching my lip ring. I felt a strange surge of pleasure as she played with the ring.

"Freshman year."

She looked at it some more. "I kind of like it," she said, finally. "It sort of suits you, gives you a unique quality…"

We stared into each other's eyes for a whole of three seconds, when she looked away, slightly uncomfortable. I felt the opposite of self-conscious, though.

"You look really good," I commented, which made her blush. I could've sworn I saw her smile a little.

"So do you," she whispered shyly, looking down at her feet.

Mrs. Brandon came back just then, breaking the awkward moment, for which I was grateful, but also a bit peeved; I wanted to spend some more time with just Alice.

"Would you like to come in for lunch, Eddie?" she asked courteously. "We can have some of that pie afterwards."

"I just ate, thank you," I said ruefully. Then I saw Alice, looking at me from under her lashes, and I caved. "I _will _take you up on that pie offer, however."

I saw Alice smile triumphantly. I hoped, at least, that she was triumphant. Starting on that day, I felt some new emotion blossom in me, beginning as a small flicker inside, then becoming, as time passed, something a lot stronger. I didn't recognize the emotion, and emotion I thought, a couple of years before, that I had experienced. Turns out, I never really felt it. It was now for Alice, that I began to feel it.

But for the time being, I had pie with the Brandon family, for the most part remaining oblivious to the soon-to-be strong love I felt for Alice Brandon.

_**Hey, how's it going? Part Two, you guys psyched? I hope so. Did you see this coming? Alice, huh? Fans of Edward/Alice, prepare to take delight. I promise, Part Two will include a slew of lemons, fresh-picked and at ten cents a fruit. When I give you lemons, you don't make lemonade, you get TURNED ON! Haha. Next chapter up soon. R&R.**_


	12. First Day of Senior Year

School was right around the corner, only two days away. I really didn't want to go back; people _still_ bugged me about my affair, even though they had no solid proof of it. It would be hell. I knew this like a bear knows when it's time to hibernate for the winter. High school students have nothing better to do than chirp like birds, cackle like witches, and sneak around like snakes, especially in a small town like Forks.

I filled my last two days of freedom with Alice. She had the kind of personality that could just brighten a room. She helped to make you forget, to dispel any doubts, concerns, and fears you may have. She's kind of like codeine.

"Are you sure you'll be my guardian when school starts, just like you promised?" She pouted and her brown eyes implored my emerald ones.

"Of course," I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Alley-cat. I take you to all your classes, let you know where everything's at… You'll know the place top-to-bottom once we've finished the personal tour."

"You're making me sound pathetic," she scowled. "Like some sort of damsel in distress… don't be so fucking chauvinistic."

I laughed. "Alice, don't you know the difference between chauvinism and chivalry?" I tucked her chin with my index finger and thumb playfully. She giggled and play-slapped my arm. Somehow, we ended up having a water fight with the garden hose, doubling up like fools until our sides hurt, and filling the air with our mirth. We were as soaked as we would be if we'd dived into the Pacific. My mother walked out into the yard and saw us, and at first, she looked like she was going to chew us out, but her expression changed, and she went back to her duties, and I caught her beaming as happily as if I'd just been announced President of the United States.

We fell to the ground, muddy and sodden, exploding with hilarity.

"You…are such… a- JERK!" Alice could barely get the sentence out through her giggles.

"You started…it- remember?" I countered through my snickers.

Our laughter took a while to die down. We laid on the slippery grass and stared at the sky lazily, feeling exhausted from our water war and the severe bout of merriment. We pointed at clouds and observed, saying what we thought they looked like, like in some cheesy romantic/childhood movie.

"That one looks like a bird," she said lazily, pointing to one at my left.

"Heart, I said, referring to one right above us.

Red colored Alice's cheeks. I became very partial to that color on her otherwise delicate and slightly tanned skin.

Eventually, twilight came around. I didn't want this day to end; it was too perfect.

"See you around," I told her, reluctantly.

"Yeah, see ya," she sighed, looking clearly disappointed.

I held her face up by the chin and looked into her eyes earnestly. "Good night, Alice." I smiled crookedly.

"Night," she responded softly. Before I could react, she pecked me quickly on the cheek and walked to her house very gracefully, hips swinging back and forth ever so slightly. I wasn't ashamed of myself for watching her go.

I touched the spot on my cheek, just like that other time, with Bella-

(_I felt the spot where she kissed me with my fingertips_)

and swiftly forced the thought from my head. I made myself think only of Alice, and her lips.

~DTR~

I practically fell into the shower, feeling the ache in my muscles for the first time. That day with Alice was the first time in over a month that I had gotten any physical exercise. _I really need to hit the gym again, _I thought.

I rubbed the soreness out as best as I could, when I felt myself become dizzy-

(_she pressed her lips to mine_)

and had to steady myself against the showerhead. Thoughts bombarded me-

(_Mrs. Black, what came over you_)

attacking my conscious mind through the subconscious. My head hurt a little-

(_I don't know how I could go on without you_)

so I finished up my shower and stumbled over to my room with me head in my hands, my towel hanging on but very near falling. I laid down on the bed without getting dressed, and allowed the memories to assault the deepest recesses of my mind.

(_So that's what I taste like_)

(_lowered herself to put it in her mouth_)

(_Don't you love me_)

(_FUCK HER HARDER, TEACHER'S PET_)

(_you __violated__ me_)

(_You're a goddamn whore!_)

(_I was the whore_)

I gripped my head with brute strength, squeezing it, keeping it from splitting in half. The voices in my head were relentless, and I couldn't get a hold of myself long enough to understand what they were saying now. My brain felt like it was full of lead. But it also felt explosive.

This was the start of the worst pains I would ever feel in my life.

~DTR~

I walked over to Alice's house on the first day of school, knocked on the door, and waited. She opened the door and beamed in angelic delight.

"Hey, you," she greeted enthusiastically.

"Mornin'," I said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me grab my purse." She dipped inside, then darted out a second later with a Louis Vuitton handbag (don't ask how I knew that).

"Do you have a car?" she asked absently, rifling through her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Yeah," I said proudly. I'd gotten a new car at the end of Junior year as a gift from my parents. It was a 2012 Dodge Charger, in candy apple red with black racing stripes. It was my pride and joy, that car.

"We going straight to school?"

"We have to pick up Emmett, then we'll go straight to school, 'kay?"

"Oh, Emmett, that's right! I haven't seen him at all, have I? Does he know I'm back?"

"Don't think so. Didn't think to mention it to him, anyway."

"Well I can't wait to see him again."

She saw my car (it was parked in the garage, so she hadn't seen it yet) and gaped. She stared while I grinned smugly.

"Like it?" I said.

"Dude, your car is H-O-T _hot_."

I laughed. "Wait till you see the interior."

I held the passenger door open for her in a gentlemanly manner. "Thank you for choosing Cullen Chauffeur Service for your ride this fine morning, madam."

She giggled. "Oh my, how polite of you to service me as so," she said with mock regality. She stepped in. I closed the door then jogged over to the driver's side and slid in.

The seats were black leather, the dashboard full of controls that did just about everything, and a stereo system that was state-of-the-art.

"Music?" I asked her, pointing to the radio.

"Sure."

"What kind do you like?"

"Anything, really."

I smiled a little. "Anything, it is."

I turned the stereo on, and it picked up at the last song I'd been listening to on the CD I had in there. My Chemical Romance blared through the speakers, so I turned the music down a bit. I mouthed the words to the song as I drove to Emmett's, and I looked over at Alice to see how she was. To my surprise, she was singing along to the radio softly, her lovely soprano voice barely audible over "Skylines and Turnstiles."

"You know MCR?" I chuckled in astonishment.

She shrugged. "They're good. Well, their old stuff is better. This album, was, like, my childhood, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." I smiled to myself.

"Hey, dickwad," exclaimed Emmett as he came up to the car. Then he stopped and looked into the front passenger seat. "Who's this?"

"Phlegm-mett," Alice laughed musically. I enjoyed the sound very much. "Nice to see you!"

"Oh, shit, Alice? Alice-fucking-Brandon, in the flesh! Hey, what's up, girl?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know, I thought it was some supermodel that Edward kidnapped."

Alice and I laughed. "Well, thank you," she said.

"No, seriously, though. You look really good, Alley-cat."

"So do you," she replied. "You got _huge_, Emm. Jesus, are you on steroids? You're arms must be as thick as tree trunks!"

"Eh, well, you know," he said casually, shrugging in mock nonchalance.

Seeing the exchange between them made my blood boil. I wanted to punch Emm right in his stupid, smirking face. I was shocked at the feeling. Was I really _jealous _of him? My best friend? And over who? My _other_ best friend? _What the fuck?_

"We kinda gotta get going, so…" I said.

"Oh, right," Emmett seemed to remember about school. He jumped into the back seat, sitting in between Alice and I.

"So, Alice, how long has it been?" Emmett inquired as I pulled out onto the road going to Forks High.

"Almost eight years," she replied dreamily.

"Long time, no see, for real, huh?"

"Yep."

"Where were you? What've you been up to, girl?"

"I was in New York…" Throughout the length of the trip, they shared their own reunion, talking about what's been going on.

When we got to the school, I led the way into the building. Dead-ward, with Phlegm-mett and Alley-cat at his sides, the Troublesome Trio reunited after so long.

I asked Alice where her locker was, and she fished in her purse for her schedule, pulling it out after the longest fucking time, telling me it was D-22. Mine was D-21. Right below hers. Emmett's was D-23, next to ours. Perfect. Luck had it that we'd be around each other all the time, being in almost all the same classes, as well, just like the old days.

As we walked towards homeroom, Emmett pulled Alice off to the side, whispering something in her ear, while I walked on, stopping to turn around and watch with confusion clouding my face. Alice furrowed her eyebrows, looked at me with a peculiar expression, then tried to smile encouragingly, acting as though nothing was wrong at all. But I could see something like pity and contempt in her eyes, and I didn't like it one bit. I found out, later on, that he was telling her to ignore anything bad she heard about me. ("They're just rumors, don't pay no mind.")

Homeroom would've been boring as fuck, had Emmett and Alice not been there. We all chattered, when Paul came over and stole Emmett's attention, leaving me alone with Alice. I mentally thanked Paul.

"What do you have first period?" I asked softly, looking at her, only seeing her.

"Physics. What about you?"

"Calculus," I groaned.

"Oh, so you won't be able to show me the way?" she asked disappointedly. "I mean, it's okay. I'll ask someone else-"

"No, no," I cut her off gently. "I'll bring you there."

"Is it out of your way?"

"No," I lied. In fact, it was on the other side of the school and a floor up away. "Don't worry about it."

"You really don't mind?" Hope lit her face up.

"Not at all. It'll be my pleasure to be your guide for today, Miss Brandon." I winked at her. She hid a giggle behind her hand. I pulled out my crooked smile.

"I really like that smile of yours," she remarked. "It makes you look so… _bad_."

"Baby, I'm as bad as bad gets. Bad to the bone, since the day I was born." We laughed lightly, and I took the memory of her laughter throughout the school day, keeping me from going insane with every glance and sneer thrown in my direction. Fucking gossiping motherfuckers.

At some point in the day, I bumped into a teacher in the hallway with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Whoops, sorry," I apologized.

"That's alright," she said. My heart skipped a beat. I knew that voice.

(_You don't know how long I've wanted this_)

The thoughts hurt my head again.

Bella. She looked at me kind of funny, almost frightened. I saw my refection in her impossibly deep eyes, and I looked like a mountain lion in the face of an imminent danger. My lips were tight, my jaw clenched. But fear underlined it all.

"Edward," she breathed. Then her eyes darted around nervously.

I was about to say something, but I stopped myself. I looked down at my shoes, thinking. Then I turned away, walking with my head down and my hands in my pockets. Off to American History, to see Emmett and Alice, to try and force the thoughts of Bella from my head. I didn't need _her_ in there, not today.

_**Hey y'all. Sorry this took so long, my power was out for a couple of days (stupid Hurricane Sandy!). Hope this was a good one. It's meant to give you something to mull over, let you predict what you want. So what do you think? What will happen between Alice and Edward? What about Bella? How will she play into this part? R&R, kiddies.**_


	13. Baby Mama Drama

At home, at eight o'clock at night and I couldn't focus on anything that I meant to do. I tried to put my undivided attention to school work, upcoming projects… and Alice. But I couldn't. _Fuck it_, I thought, and threw my notebook with all of the supplies I'd need for this year across the room. I let my mind focus on what it wanted to. On Bella.

Today was the first time in a long time I really saw and heard from her. I had gone out of my way since the beginning of Junior year, when it wasn't strictly necessary to see her. When I saw her in the hallway, it was shocking to my system. I didn't admit it to myself until now, but I felt the old feelings of affection toward her, and if I hadn't walked away, I probably would've grabbed her, embraced her, and begged her to come back. I couldn't allow myself to do that; when I had said we were over, I had meant it. Well, maybe not _really_ meant it. After all, she was my addiction. And I was her pet.

The ghost of the leash tightened around my throat, and I could actually feel my breath being restricted.

I needed fresh air. I bolted out my bedroom door, ran to the front door, and threw it open. I jogged to my car, shivering a little (the night was frigid) and started it up with trembling fingers. I pulled out of the driveway quickly, and drove towards Newton's Supermarket like a madman. (Jeez, did the Newton's own _everything_?)

I speed-walked in and then stopped. What was I here for? Might as well browse around, maybe buy some snacks. I automatically went towards the liquor, prepared to use my fake ID to buy some booze. I grabbed a bottle of Jack D and went to the snack aisle, looking for Doritos or some shit like that, I can't remember details like that. I saw a woman with a shopping cart half-filled, and a very small child sitting in the front, maybe a year old. She was cooing to him. Then, he decided that the middle of a supermarket was the perfect place to flip shit. He started crying, not real crying, but the annoying whining that kids make when they just feel like pissing you off. She tried to hush him, but he retaliated by chucking a box of Minute Rice out of the cart. She cursed lowly, and bent to pick it up.

I went over and picked it up for her. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you," she said, then stopped to look at me. Bella, again, what luck! I stared dumbly at her, then at the kid, who had stopped keening and was looking at me with overly alert… green eyes. My breath caught in my throat, and Bella seemed confused.

"Edward, this is a… surprise," she murmured unsurely.

I started to feel sick. Since when did she have a kid? I didn't even know she was pregnant, but then again, when did I pay attention to her much after our relationship's end and before Senior year? And this kid, he was hers, he had her hair color… and my eyes, my lips, hell, he even had the same _expressions_ as me! He stared me down bewilderedly, furrowing his eyebrows just like I did.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She sounded very far away. I felt like I was going to puke. My head spun as I did the mental math… Okay, last time we had sex, a little less than two years ago… the kid looked to be about a year old, give or take… oh, shit. Shit! This kid could be _mine_!

"Edward," she pressed. She waved her hand in front of my face, trying to snap me out of it. I looked at her again, feeling very small and scared, like a field mouse in the eyes of a snake. I gulped down the collected saliva and my lips began to quiver. The only resemblance this kid had to Jacob was that his skin was a little dark. And his jaw was the shape of Jacob's. Otherwise, the connection between us was uncanny.

"Is-is he," I started, unable to speak. I finished hoarsely, "Is he mine?"

She sighed and looked down. After a moment, her breathing hitched and she looked ashamed.

"He _could_ be. He could be Jacob's, yours. _I don't know_." Tears filled up her eyes, and slid down her cheeks. She'd aged a bit in the two years since we'd last been acquainted, probably from stress. She was still beautiful, though.

I was choking on my fear. I couldn't be a father, not yet, I was too young, for Christ's sake! I backed away slowly, and she called after me, the kid started getting antsy and squirmy, and I started running. I ran to the front of the store, throwing my stuff down onto the cashier's table. She was an overweight girl, maybe my age, but was pretty in the face.

"In a hurry?" she mused.

I just glanced at her, then looked back at the way I'd come, biting my thumbnail and anticipating Bella and who could be my son. She wasn't there; she didn't follow me.

The cashier rung up my stuff, and asked for my ID. I threw the fake at her, and she quickly looked at it, and handed it back to me warily. I thanked her blankly and grabbed my bag. She called out a "Have a nice day" at me while I nearly ran out the doors. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and started the car up hurriedly. I drove away from the market, thinking and worrying. I might be a father. Oh shit, oh shit, shit shit SHIT! Fuck me! _No, wait, maybe not. I might've imagined the kid looking like me. He could even have picked up those genes from some other relative. Yeah. He could be Jacob's._

My positive thinking was interrupted by some negative, yet more rational thinking: _But her reaction? She said she didn't know, was crying. She doesn't even _know_ who the Baby Daddy is. _

And if the kid was mine? I didn't know what I'd do.

~DTR~

The minute I got to my room, the whiskey open and at my lips, I called up the first person I could think of for guidance. I don't know what possessed me to do it; I could trust her, and that was enough for me in my time of utmost need and panic.

"Hello?"

"Rose," I breathed. "I need your help."

"Eddie? What's wrong?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I took a long sip of alcohol.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" I could hear the anxiety over the phone.

"N-no. I-I-I'm just… Rose, she had a kid."

"Who?"

"Bella. Mrs. B-Black, I mean."

Silence. Then, "It's yours, isn't it?"

"I don't know! And she doesn't, either. But he looks _so much_ like me, you wouldn't believe-"

"Hold on. I'm coming over."

"Rose-"

"No. This is too important to talk about over the phone. I'm coming over."

"You don't-"

"I'm coming to your house! Jasper is coming, too. You'll need some support on this."

I sighed. There was no way you could stop Rose from doing exactly what she planned to do. "Okay."

"And do me a favor, will ya?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid. And don't tell a soul about this." She hung up.

I drank more liquor, drowning the worries mercilessly, and Rosalie was at my front door, Jasper aside her, when I'd drunk half of the damn bottle.

I opened the door, and she hugged me right away, and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. He hadn't changed much, except that he seemed more mature, calmer now. He wore a thick jacket over a black v-neck sweater. And she had a puffy, furry-hooded coat that looked like it cost twice as much as my car. It was zipped all the way up, and even with it on, she was shivering from cold.

I brought them up to my room, but this didn't escape the notice of my mother.

"Guests?" she pointed out Rose and Jazz.

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale and Jasper McCarty. You know, Emmett's brother."

"Oh," she said. "Alright. It's a bit late, but-"

"Thanks, Mom," I cut her off, and kissed her on the cheek, hurrying Rose and Jazz along to my room.

"I already told Jasper everything," she whispered as soon as we got to my room. She sat in the office chair I had in there, and Jasper stood beside her, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"You're in deep shit, dude," he threw in simply.

"I know," I replied sullenly. "I don't know what to do."

"You should probably just stay out of it," Jasper uttered. "It could be her husband's son, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, if she hasn't bothered you about it up till now, just stay away from her and keep out of it."

Rose looked upset. "Why should he do that? If it _is_ his child, how is it right to just ignore him?"

Jasper looked guilty. "I was just saying that he should allow himself to keep a normal life-"

"Oh, sure, just abandon the woman and the child they share." She was venomous. "Just so he could lead a normal life."

"Rose, our situation is different, I didn't mean-"

"Whoa," I broke up their small spat. "Whoa. What situation do _you_ guys have?"

Rosalie sighed and pulled off her coat. She threw it aside and started unbuttoning her blouse at the bottom. I was about to ask, but then she stopped at mid-waist. Then, I saw it. There was a small protrusion in her belly. It was almost undetectable, but it was there.

"You're pregnant?" I was a trifle shocked. I guessed that I shouldn't have been surprised; they had been together for a whole four years by then.

"Yes," she sighed. Then she became happier. "Our baby." She smiled at the place where the little thing must've been residing. She turned her head up and smiled a Jasper then. He looked troubled, but smiled back anyway, and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Um," I vocalized awkwardly. "Can we get back to my issue?"

They broke off their kiss and went back to paying attention to me. "Well," Rosalie said. She cleared her throat. "I really don't know what to say, at this point."

"Neither do I," Jasper whispered.

"Great," I grouched.

_What the fuck am I gonna do?_

~DTR~

I picked Alice up the next morning, feeling tired and nauseous. I'd downed the entire bottle of whiskey, and I was feeling it now. My head pounded, and Alice noticed that I wasn't feeling so hot.

"You look hung-over," she noted.

I just nodded weakly, my hand over my face, protecting my eyes from the sun.

She sighed and put her arm around me. I put mine around her small shoulders and leaned my head on one. This little embrace in the car made me feel better.

I picked Emmett up then, but he wasn't so perceptive. He shouted "good morning" at me, right in my ear, and jumped in the back seat. I groaned pathetically.

"Emmett, don't scream in his ear like that," Alice chastised. "He isn't feeling well."

I glanced at her gratefully. She pulled a small, sad smile. Seeing that she felt sad about my pain made my heart swell a bit. I momentarily forgot about Bella and the hangover.

School went by smoothly, thank God, because otherwise, I would've had a fucking nervous breakdown. My head was _killing_ me, and I threw up once barely making it to the bathroom. Christ, I was a mess.

And I was a mess for the next week.

Finally, Alice had had enough. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. I was walking Alice to her door lethargically.

"Seriously, what?" She gazed deep into my eyes warmly, and damn her for having brown eyes like Bella's. No, not like Bella's. They were darker, almost black. But adorable, just the same.

I couldn't help myself: I just went and told her everything. Starting with the affair, then with our breaking up, and finally with my seeing her child, or maybe, _our _child. I finished, panting, unconsciously holding onto her hand as we sat on the swing that doubled as a couch on her porch. She regarded me with eyes that were not full of contempt, or pity, or revulsion. They were filled with sincerity and understanding. She pulled me into her arms, and I weakly put my arms around her, shaking, but definitely not crying.

I looked up at her and pleaded, "Don't think less of me for this, please."

"Shh," she whispered. "It's okay. That was your past. And you don't have an obligation to the kid. Besides, it probably isn't yours. Let the Blacks deal with it."

I nodded slowly. She sighed, and kissed my forehead. I felt an urge, deep within, and I went with it. I held her face, my palm on her cheek, and brought her lips to mine. The kiss was chaste, as a first kiss with someone should be. But it was tender, and I could feel her returning my feelings in that small, simple kiss.

I pulled away after a short while, and was amazed to see tears on her face. I realized that I, too, had shed a couple.

"Don't be sad," I murmured.

"I'm not sad," she sniffed. "I'm overwhelmed. I haven't stopped thinking of you since I moved away all those years ago."

"Neither could I," I revealed softly. "I missed you, a lot, Alice. You left me with that kiss- remember, spin-the-bottle?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I remember."

I held her face between both my hands gently. "Alice, I won't let you get away from me this time."

She looked puzzled. I kissed her again, longer this time. She understood now.

"Let's be together. You and I."

She nodded happily, smiling slightly. I was overjoyed, so I stood up and scooped her up into my arms, spinning her around in a circle of untainted elation. She was mine, I was hers. And this time around, it was real.

For now, we were under blue skies of hope. But a dark cloud would destroy the fragile peace, shattering our happiness, even if only for a while. We laughed and kissed without care, not foreseeing. I should've known better. Perfection can't exist for me. It never has.

_**Hey. Bombshell, was it not? Predictions, anyone? R&R. Oh, yeah. Darkward to come as well. ;)**_


	14. Back in Black

"What should we go see?" I asked of my girlfriend, Alice. I loved that: "My," "Girlfriend," and "Alice" just belonged together in my mind's eye.

"Well," she murmured dreamily. She was lying with her head on my lap, and I was sprawled lazily across the sofa in my living room. "_Breaking Dawn _came out yesterday, and that new James Bond movie is out today… Not much else to watch."

"_Breaking Dawn_?" I cringed. Ugh, a movie about a vampire romance and a hybrid baby that is the soul mate of a whiny werewolf? Please.

"I was really hoping to see it…" She looked up at me and pouted. I couldn't resist. And, I should have known she would have wanted to watch some pseudo-horror romantic flick; all teenage girls ate that shit right up.

"Alright," I allowed. "Just for you, baby."

An hour into the movie, and I wondered what in the hell I'd gotten myself into. The actors were monotonous, the graphics were cheap, and worst of all, the fan girls in the audience squealed and cried whenever the two main characters fucked or the werewolf dude took his shirt off. It was really fucking annoying. But I wasn't paying all that much attention to the show; I was paying attention to Alice. She watched without screaming (like the little girls there seemed to think was absolutely necessary) but instead, watched with the genuine interest of a sophisticated movie-goer. I liked that.

Whenever I'd kiss her on the neck or cheek or something like that, she'd swat me away half-heartedly and tell me to watch the damn film without really meaning it. Near the end, though, she didn't push me away, instead, she half-closed her eyes, and sighed when I nuzzled her neck and jaw, seeming to really _enjoy_ it. I smiled against her skin. Her lovely, smooth, fair skin. I felt need and desire grow within me. It had been a while since the last time I had came, let alone had sex. I wasn't abashed by my lust, nor was I surprised by it.

After the movie, we were in my car, in the parking lot of a café in Port Angeles, in the back seat… You can probably see where this is going. We were trapped in our embrace, kissing with fervor, tasting the sweetness of our breath, and savoring the feel of each other's bodies pressed together, our tongues wrestling, and her hands entangled in my hair. Great thing about having thick, wayward hair, was that it seemed to turn chicks on to be able to put their fingers through your hair and grab onto you like an animal. Fuck, the only thing keeping us separated were the damn clothes. Stupid clothes. Clothes could just go to hell.

I broke off our make out session to look into her fevered eyes. She was panting, and practically glaring at me.

"What?"

"How could you just stop?" she asked incredulously. Then she smiled seductively. "Come on, big boy."

I grinned and held her again, and we picked up where we left off. Things got hot and heavy again, and I think I even got a couple buttons of her plaid flannel blouse open, when- my phone started ringing.

She groaned, but I took the phone out of my pocket and silenced it. "They can wait."

She smiled widely, and just as I kissed her for a whole of two seconds, _her_ fucking phone rang. _Son of a bitch_, I thought venomously.

She answered it, and I sat back, watching with baleful eyes as she talked into the stupid fucking iPhone. Damn thing just had to let the call through.

Her expression shifted from frustration to irritation and, finally, to chagrin. "Okay, Mom," she sighed. She hung up and stared at me angrily. I cocked an eyebrow questioningly. She sighed heavily.

"I have to go home now."

"Oh," I said. "We should go now, then, huh?"

"Yep." She looked at the clock on the dash. "Wow, eleven already?"

I laughed. "We've been in her for, like, an hour."

"Right. Damn. We didn't get a chance to go further."

My eyes widened. She giggled and kissed me quickly on the lips. We hopped into the front seats and I turned the key in the ignition quite reluctantly. I sped away and Alice played with my stereo, going through the various CD's I had in there. She found one to be to her liking and left it on. She looked over at the speedometer and her eyebrows pulled together and her lips lowered into a frown.

"What?" I asked for the second time tonight.

"You're going a hundred and twenty; the limit's forty-five."

"So what?" I challenged.

"Edward!" she scolded, and I was startled to hear her use my proper first name.

"Fine, fine," I gave up. I slowed down to eighty. "Better?"

"Much."

"So why was your mom calling you home right now?"

"It's late."

"So? You're damn near eighteen, Al. In six months, you'll be graduating high school. It's a Friday night. What could _possibly_ make your mother want you home _now_?"

"I'm with you," she said, smiling. At first I thought she meant that she agreed with me, then I realized that her statement was the explanation I sought after.

"She doesn't trust me with you," she continued, still smiling. "She thinks you're too mature for me. She thinks that if she leaves us alone like this, we'll do something _very naughty_." She winked.

"We almost did, so your mother isn't so far off."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not so sure, though."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well… I'm not sure I'm ready…. I don't think I was prepared to go all the way, y'know?"

"I gotcha."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad?" I was beyond confused. "Why would I be mad about that?"

"Most guys don't like it when…"

We were in my driveway now. I was leaning very close to her, listening. When she didn't continue, I urged, "When what, babe?"

"When a girl doesn't give it up." She looked ashamed. I couldn't understand why.

"I really don't care if you don't want it," I assured her. "It's fine with me. Whenever you're ready, Alice."

"Okay." She still looked embarrassed.

"Seriously." I got out of the car and went around to her side, pulling her door open for her. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"I don't feel pressured." We slipped her hand into mine, and I walked her across the street to her house. Once we were at her door, I took her other hand and held both of hers to my face.

"Good. You shouldn't feel that way. Goodnight, Alice."

"Night." I gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, then walked home, watching to make sure she got in the house safely. I smiled to myself. Pressured? I'd never make her feel that way. Never.

~DTR~

Saturday morning, I called Alice up. I was hoping we could go and get breakfast at the diner or something.

"Sure," she accepted the invitation without hesitation.

"Awesome. And maybe afterwards, we could go and hang out with Emmett or something. You in?"

"Ooh, no. Can't. I've got a family obligation around noon."

"What kind of obligation?"

"We're going to Bakersfield. My cousin is getting married, and our flight leaves at two-thirty. I need some time to get my stuff ready."

"That's alright." I was crestfallen, though. "Breakfast at the diner is okay, though, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course! I'll come over right now."

"Cool. See ya then." We hung up.

Not too long later, she was at the front door. I ran outside to meet her. She beamed in welcome, and I grinned back. I threw an arm around her shoulders and she put hers around my waist.

The diner was pretty full, as a Forks business goes. Mostly truckers, some high school kids. We sat in a rather private booth, holding hands across the table. We finished breakfast, but were reluctant to leave just yet.

Eventually, she had to go.

"Babe, I gotta get going," she said apologetically. "I have to finish packing…" She stood up and made a move towards the door. I followed suit.

"How long will you all be staying in Cali?"

"Until Wednesday."

We were driving back home, and I reached her house rather quickly. _Never enough time with her_, I thought morosely.

I sighed. "See you then, babe."

"Bye." She was about to get out, but she turned around and kissed me fervently and for a long time. "See you then."

I was left grinning like an idiot.

~DTR~

The minute I arrived at Emmett's house right after dropping Alice off home, I got a text:

_Meet me my place. -B_

~DTR~

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I was parked in front of Bella's apartment. I don't know why I even went.

I rapped on the door sharply three times, and _she _answered the door. She looked startled but pleased to see me. It made me sick.

"You came! Come on in."

I stepped in and immediately assumed the position of attack. "Why'd you ask me to come over here?"

She laughed. "Why don't you just sit down and get comfortable _before_ interrogating me, hmm?"

I sat on the same couch that I had made out with her on the last time I was here-

(_Mrs. Black, what came over you_)

and I grew faintly dizzy. She sat in a chair across from me. My eyes darted around the place nervously. I felt apprehensive; I didn't know _what_ to expect.

"Relax, Edward," she chuckled. "It's just you and I."

"Where's Jacob? The baby?" I was still anxious, despite her reassurance that we were alone.

"Jake took Riley to his parents' house for the weekend. My in-laws desperately wanted to see their grandchild."

"I need to know- is Riley my son?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "Possibly."

"Oh, God! I-I-I don't kn-know what t-to do…" The panic and despair filled me again.

"Shh," she whispered. She moved to the open spot next to me and put her arm around me. "It's okay. You don't need to fret, dear. Jacob and I are raising him as our child. We don't need any interference from you."

I threw her arm off angrily. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Edward-"

"NO," I roared. "NO! Don't touch me! I see why you invited me here. You just wanted to seduce me- again! You've already ruined me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shut up," she hissed. "I do have neighbors."

"Let them hear." But I did calm down considerably.

She sighed and settled for leaving her hand in my knee. "I understand how you feel, believe me, I do," and as she said this her hand moved a bit higher, up to my mid-thigh. "If you'll just allow me to comfort you…" Her hand reached a very uncomfortable position, I'll tell you.

"Oh, fuck me," I cried crossly.

"Oh, I plan to." A smirk thrown my way.

"You wanna fuck so bad? Fine!"

I still don't know what logic I saw in doing what I did next. I've been forgiven for it, but still.

I grabbed her and dragged her to her bedroom. Along the way, she complained lightly that it hurt, my grip on her arm hurt. I didn't care. But I could see that she didn't either. I threw her down on the bed, then ripped all of her clothes off, dropping the shreds to the floor. She tried to kiss me, but I flinched away. She kept trying to get a hold of me, to be affectionate, but I wouldn't allow it.

"I'm only going to fuck you," I sneered. "You're a dirty little slut that needs some discipline."

I think for a moment she looked genuinely frightened. Too bad. "Edward, you're so… bestial." The fear completely changed, transformed into lust.

I growled, unbuckled my belt, and pulled my pants down to my knees, my boxers with them. I grabbed her legs and pushed them up over her head, and right away I could see that she wasn't very flexible. So, what? Let her feel some pain. I lean on those legs, and then drove myself into her, making her cry out, "Yes!" quite loudly. I pulled all the way out and slammed myself back in. I roughly fucked her, my thrusts hard and unforgiving. Some tears escaped her eyes as she fully felt how big I was and how hard I went in and out of her. It seemed that I really tried to hurt her, rather than grant her any sort of gratification.

She dug her nails into my back, hard. She slipped her hands under my shirt and scratched at my shoulder blades. I cried out in pain, and pushed myself into her even further, deeper than I'd ever been in her. I went too deep, it seemed, because her face contorted in agony, yet she still seemed to be enjoying it. Sick fuck.

I pulled out of her and flipped her over forcefully, getting her on her hands and knees, doggy style. I shoved myself back in, ramming her with ferocity that I never saw in myself before. I tried to finish before she could; I didn't want her to come, to take the full pleasure from this. But, despite the violent way I crushed her pussy, she came, crying out piercingly and squeezing around my swollen, aching cock. When my own orgasm neared, I hastily pulled out of her and held my cock, pointing at her back. I groaned as I came, spilling all of my fluid onto her back. I was so fatigued that I fell onto the bed, laying there while she got off of her shaking hands and knees. Bella fell onto the bed on her stomach, grinning evilly at me. I glared at her, which made her giggle.

"Fucking bitch," I murmured. "You've done it again. You've seduced me again. I hope you're real fucking proud of yourself!"

"Oh, I am," she gibed. "And Edward, that was better than anything I've ever done with you. You've outdone yourself."

I snarled ferociously and sat up. She simply laid back on the bed, watching me. Then I felt her wrapping her arms around my torso and pressing her cheek against my shoulder. I shook her off tiredly. I heard her moan in disgust, and turned to see her looking at the soiled bed sheets in dismay.

"Oh, damn," she muttered. "You got your cum all over me. Now it's all over the bed!"

I laughed harshly. "Lick it clean, then."

She came back over to me, holding something in front of my face. A cigarette. "Smoke?"

I wasn't a smoker, really. I'd only tried it once, when I was eleven. It was horrible and amazing at the same time. The feeling of smoke in your lungs was horrible, the knowledge that you were doing something grownup was amazing. My mother caught me, though, and spanked me and sent me to my room. That was the last time I smoked, and the last time my mother spanked me.

But I accepted it anyway, thinking, _Why not? I'm trash now, anyway. Doesn't matter what happens to filth. Lung cancer? A sick, dirty fucker like me _deserves_ to die._

I sat there, smoking, and staring at the wall. Bella ended my staring in silence when she complained about extreme pain in her thighs and pussy. I guffawed again with bitter humor, cruelly telling her that she deserved it for being a filthy whore. Filthy whores liked it rough and gross, right? And she wanted me to fuck her, right? And I wasn't wrong for fucking her, she was nothing to me, anyway, right?

WRONG. I was dead-wrong. What I did was terrible. Not only did I hurt Bella physically, practically tearing that pussy up, and going deeper in than nature intended anyone to, but I cheated. I cheated on Alice, my lovely Alice. She was so pure and innocent… and here was her dirty, vile boyfriend, violently fucking the hell out of his former teacher, who was married, by the way, and had a child. I fucked her, purely fucked, with no emotion or affection whatsoever. And I made her my bitch, coming all over her. I was a dirty asshole.

I laid back, staring at the ceiling. Puffing on the Marlboro, thinking. And loathing. Loathing Bella, loathing myself. Mostly, I despised myself.

I sat up and pulled my pants up. She just laid there lazily, smiling every now and then to herself.

She casually said to me, "That's how I've always wanted it, you know. Rough, degrading. Jacob would never do it like that for me. And it was my deepest fantasy. A fantasy that I kept to myself, lest I be seen for what I truly am." She stopped for dramatic effect, then continued, "Impure. Adulterated. Evil. Whichever word fits best, I dare say."

I ignored her, staring at my feet and hating myself. I hated myself less, though, when Bella called herself evil. She validated it; Bella had violated me again, so I violated her in return. Fair trade there, but the score still wasn't even, considering she had tainted me before, when I was just fifteen years old. I… don't know what else to say know. I was wrong, I know. But this is the first time I've recalled the memory since I was in high school, so I…

I was trapped in my acidic thoughts, with no escape from the truth.

_What have I done?_

~DTR~

I didn't have much time to brood over that, I'm afraid, because there was the distant sound of a door being unlocked and opened, and if I had been paying attention, I would've saved myself from feeling another of the worst pains I'd ever feel in my life.

_**Uh oh, Edward's been BAAAAAAD. Is the cliffhanger leaving you wondering? Let me know your predictions, guys. More Reviews, More Follows, More Favorites, More FUN! Also, follow me, so that you can get updates when I post more stuff. I'll be doing a Jasper/Rosalie story after this, same universe as this one, as well as and Emmett story, also in this universe. Get ready for next chapter!**_


	15. Retribution and the Resulting Heartache

"Bella, we're home!" Jacob's husky voice sounded from the door, followed by a small child (probably Riley) piping up, "Mama, we home! Hoooooome." Babyish giggles right after.

I froze up. So did Bella. Before either of us could react, Jacob came right through the door, and nearly dropped the kid. His eyes widened beyond natural limits, pain and shock marred his handsome face, and he whispered, almost childlike, "Bella?"

Right away she got up, dragging the sheets off of the bed to cover her nudity. "Jacob, please, it's not what it looks like-"

"Not what it looks like?" he muttered, still too wounded for anger. "You… you're stark naked, and on bed with some other dude…" He trailed off, unable to speak now.

I played with one of my horseshoe earrings (which, by the way, were at a size 8g and black with cone ends) nervously. "Jacob, man-"

"You!" The rage started, as expected. "Edward Cullen, fucking my wife! You fucking prick-"

"Jacob, please!" Bella tried desperately to calm her raging husband weakly.

"_You fucked my wife_! YOU FUCKED HER, YOU STUPID FUCK! Fucking pervert, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Jacob, I'm sorr-"

I couldn't finish, because Jacob cut me off by practically throwing the baby to Bella and punching me hard enough to knock me to the floor. I laid there, near tears and tasting the saltiness of blood on my tongue. Bella screamed, "Stop! Jake, please!" But he yelled at her to shut up, and Riley began to cry.

"Oh, now look what you did," he leered at me. "You've made the baby cry."

"That was you, asshole!" I got up in a fury. "You made my son cry!" I stopped, shocked with myself. Did I just call the kid _my son_? _No_, I thought. _Not my son. Don't call him that. Not mine_.

"What the fuck did you say?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat; the entire room seemed to go completely silent. "He… could be…" I didn't get to finish, because Jacob had grabbed me by the arm and was dragging me outside. I tried to resist, but his grip was too strong. I was fit, yeah, but this guy was older than me, and _huge_. I fell to the concrete landing before I hit the steps, and he dragged me along the concrete out onto the grass. It hurt like hell, and my left cheek and ear were scraped up and bloody.

"You've been fucking her all this time, huh?" He punctuated this by kicking me in the gut, making me fall onto my side, holding my stomach and desperately holding a scream back.

"ANSWER ME!"

"No, no!"

"Then how the fuck could Riley be yours?"

I couldn't help it; I spilled it all. "We had sex when I was a sophomore, two years ago. Then I told her I wanted to stop, and now, she invited me over and-"

He pulled me up by my shirt and threw another fist at my face. I recoiled, and started screaming now. It hurt so fucking bad. _Oh, God, no, ow, please, God, make it stop! Make it stop!_ The blood ran from my nose freely, some of it dribbling down into my mouth.

"Get up," he hissed.

I stood up shakily, and tried to take a swing at him, but I was unsteady, so I missed by an inch, and he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I started to scream, but the agony was so great that it was cut off by the muscles tightening in my throat. I felt like I was choking.

"YOU DUMB COCKSUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!" His face was red underneath the dark Native American skin, and I cringed back automatically, waiting for his next murderous blow. He slapped me across the face, and I fell to my knees pathetically. He kicked me in the gut again, and I spat up some blood, which frightened me terribly. I wiped off all the blood and stared up at him, imploring my eyes for him to stop. No such luck.

He grabbed onto my lip ring with his index finger and thumb, and yanked it out of my lip. I screamed in pure agony, my very _insides_ shrieking along with me. This was definitely the worst of his beating. I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears came out and traveled down my face.

He hit me over the head hard enough to knock me unconscious. I was more than grateful to the darkness that clouded my mind and swallowed me whole.

~DTR~

I woke up, much later, in a white room. It smelled… _ghastly_. The smell was so strong, my nose burned, my eyes burned, my _lungs_ burned. My mind connected the scent to ammonia, or some other insanely powerful cleaner. I blinked rapidly, trying to shoo the blindness away. Everything was so blurry, it was more than disorienting.

I tried to get up, but I was restricted by something. I looked down to see a needle in the crease inside of my elbow, on a tube that I followed with my eyes and saw that it was connected to a clear bag full of clear liquid; an IV. I laid back down, slowly, but still, when my head touched the pillow once again, dull aches flared through my head. I closed my eyes and groaned weakly. I licked at my lips a little, they were so dry. The second I did, a shot of panic went through me. There was something weird on my lip… I touched my lip tentatively. Stitches.

"Ah, fuck," I moaned, voice raspy from disuse. Jacob, that crazy fucker, he ripped the ring right out of my lip, it tore my lip open! But, I supposed, I deserved it. I did, after all, betray his trust and fuck his wife.

Just then, an elderly and kind-looking nurse walked in. "Feeling better?" She smiled maternally.

"A little," I said sheepishly.

"Well, you took quite a beating, it seems." She examined my lip. "Yes, the stitches are still in perfect place. Your father will be in to see you soon, dear."

"Where is he?" I tried to sit up again, but she pushed me back down.

"Oh no, you don't. You'll be in a world of pain if you strain yourself. Dr. Cullen is performing a surgery at the moment-"

"Why isn't he here, with me?" I was bewildered and irate.

She sighed and looked at me sadly. "He was the one who got to work helping you, dear. He stitched your lip up, and fixed your nose… why, he did everything he could for you, all on his own!" She stared off in wonderment. Then she was melancholy again. "Poor man, he was absolutely beside himself when he saw you being wheeled in, broken and bloody. He kept murmuring to himself, 'my boy, my boy…'" She looked back at me, and smiled with the same maternal way as before. "Your mother, however, will be in in a matter of minutes. Hospital regulations demand that you get at least twenty-four hours of rest and healing before you get visitors. Though you did get some gifts. They're right there on the table next to you, when you're ready to get up and see them."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. If you need any assistance, just call me with the remote, okay?"

"Will do."

"Okay sweetie." The RN walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I turned over slowly, gasping in pain (apparently Jacob had broken two of my ribs and fucked my stomach/intestines up really bad, as I later found out) and looked at the little table next to me. There was an assortment of cards, flowers, teddy bears, and such. I picked up the first card, which was a homemade one that said, "Get well soon" in childish writing, and a pretty smiley face with hearts and balloons around it. It was signed by Cynthia Brandon. Aw, how sweet of her. She was adorable. The next thing I picked up was a bouquet of various types of flowers, and a small card attached to it that read, "Get better, Eddie! Jazz and Rose." Next thing was a small brown teddy bear and a little note that said, "From Mom and Dad. We'll see you when we can. We love you." I smiled contentedly, feeling a little bit of warmth in my freezing body (_damn the room is cold_). I saved the big, white teddy bear that held a red heart between it's paws. An elaborate card was tucked in it's armpit. _Heal quickly, babe. I miss you.- Alice_. I smiled hugely. Now I was definitely warm inside.

I saw a vase with roses in it and a note tucked inside then. It had been hidden behind the bear. I took it and pulled out the note. It read: "Edward. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Forgive me. Please." It was from Bella.

I ripped the card into a million little pieces and dropped them onto the floor. Then I picked the vase of roses up and used every bit of strength and energy in me to chuck it and shatter it on the wall opposite me, hate fueling me.

~DTR~

My mother had come in to see me, as promised, not too long after that. She had looked at the broken vase questioningly; I simply shook my head, dismissing the subject. My father came in, too, and they stayed with me for a few hours. They tried to interrogate me, to pull the information from me, but I didn't succumb to their demands. I merely told them I was jumped, that's what happened. They said they found me right in front of an apartment building; I said that's exactly where I was attacked.

It's not that I was protecting Jacob. In fact, when it comes to that, I would've ratted him out, simply to deliver justice. But I knew that if I told them that, they'd want to know why. Then I'd have to tell them about my indecency. And they'd resent me forever. I couldn't let that happen, you see.

Jasper, Rose, and Alice all came in at the same time to see me, right after my parents left.

"How ya doin', buddy?" Jasper said, uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

"Alright," I grinned.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie smiled. I noticed Alice just sitting there, looking down sadly. Her hair had grown down to her collar, in gentle dark brown waves.

"Okay, now," I assured them. "The painkillers are working their magic."

Abruptly, Alice cried out, "Who did this to you?"

Pain racked my heart. Seeing Alice crying, like this, made me feel so guilty. _Look_, I thought vehemently. _First I fuck around behind her back, then I make her feel bad by getting what I deserve. I cheated on her, and still, she cries for me!_ "Jacob Black," I whispered without thinking.

"Oh, no," Rosalie murmured. "He found out?"

"Yeah, but not until I told him."

"Why would you tell him?" Jasper was confused by my apparent honesty.

"He caught me…" I trailed off. I looked at Alice guiltily.

"Caught you what, Eddie?" Alice stared me down defiantly.

I sighed, then began to cry, but not enough to show to them. "Alice, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, tears barely escaping her eyes. "No."

"Alice, I don't know what came over me, or why I did what I did. Bell- uh, Mrs. Black, she… she _seduced_ me-"

"What the fuck do you mean?" she shouted. I cringed. "You fucked her, huh? You _fucked_ her! _How could you do this to me_?"

Her words echoed in my head, making it ache worse than it did when Jacob bashed it. "I know, I'm horrible! I'm sorry, please-"

"It's because I wouldn't get with you! I know it is!" She was sobbing weakly, but her voice remained clear, strong. "I don't mean anything to you, don't I?"

"Alice, no, you mean the world to me! That bitch meant nothing to me, honestly-"

"Then why did you do it? I hate you, Edward Cullen! Leave me the fuck alone!" She stormed out of the room, leaving me staring at the doorway, fresh tears streaming down my face.

Jasper and Rosalie sat there helplessly, watching me with guarded eyes. I looked down at my needle-stuck arm, ashamed and hurt. I didn't blame Alice for hating me; I hated me, too.

"Why, Eddie?" Rosalie echoed Alice, but less angrily, more bewilderedly. "I don't know," I sobbed. "I don't know…"

"You just threw what you two had away, like nothing. I hope you're fucking happy!" She stood up, now irritated. _Must be the pregnancy hormones. And the fact that Jasper cheated on her, maybe once, twice, more times than that, even_…

She had gotten a little bigger in the stomach, another month along or so since she announced her pregnancy to me, possibly. Jasper gulped and followed her out of the room. I felt like shit.

~DTR~

I fell asleep sometime in the night, but was awoken by the sound of doctors and nurses scrambling to get someone in the room and revived. I got up, and looked over at the bed next to mine. They were lowering a guy my age into it. He looked like he was once really muscular, but that he'd lost some weight, rapidly. I heard words like "overdose" and "speedball" being used by the struggling hospital staff. I looked at the kid closer. Dark hair, blue eyes… I realized with true horror who this was.

My best friend, Emmett McCarty, was lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes, and lay there limply while the doctors worked over him and I screamed in terror.

_**Another cliff-hanger. Shit, what'll happen to Emmett? What about Alice and Edward? Sit tight for the next chapter to find out. Leave predictions and questions in the reviews if you got any. R&R. **__**Disclaimer**__**: Also, I'm no shipper, I don't make the pairings based on what I believe the pairings should be, I just paired up different characters to fit into an alternate universe, repeat, ALTERNATE. I don't truly believe that Edward should be with Alice, or that Jasper should be with Rosalie, or that Bella should be with Jake, etc. Just wanted to let y'all know that stories not based in this universe will be pretty canon. **_


	16. In My Time of Need

I kept screaming. Amongst the mostly incomprehensible shrieks that escaped my chest, one could obscurely hear Emmett's name. One of the RN's came over to me instead of Emmett, and tried to shush me. I didn't hear her. She had to jab a long, thick hypodermic needle filled with a suspicious liquid into my bicep to quiet me.

~DTR~

I awoke a few hours later, according to my internal clock. I could see from the window that the sun was just beginning to break the eternal cloudbank of Forks. I stretched, feeling more rested than I had in weeks. I looked over at the bed that I knew Emmett would be in, and saw him dozing, almost peacefully. Only, he was tied up to machines and was overly pale. I was surprised that I didn't notice the dramatic change in weight; he had dropped at least thirty pounds. Then again, when did I see him that often since… God, since when? I saw him in school, sure, but I didn't really hang with him long enough to notice any difference.

At first, I thought it was my fault, not seeing him. But I realized, no, it wasn't really my fault. Emm had become somewhat of a recluse, not hanging out much outside of school. Except… well, he seemed to hang out Paul a lot, and since he did, he had acted really weird… Something started to click in my head, but I ignored it and went back to being concerned about my friend.

Judging by the weight loss and the doctors mentioning an overdose (_speedball?_) Emmett must've been involved in some serious drug use or ring or something. Laying on that bed, he didn't look like the loud, fun, boisterous guy I knew. He just looked sick… and _small_.

"How is he?"

I was startled to hear Alice's voice and automatically my heart stopped and I whipped my head in her direction. She was standing in the doorway in a slouchy way uncharacteristic of her. Darkness ringed her eyes and colored the tired bags there. She looked exhausted, but, at the same time, sexy, because her hair was a little wild. I definitely liked that she let her hair grow out a little.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I just woke up."

She nodded, and a small tear glistened on her cheek. "I was really worried about him."

"Me, too." I sighed woefully. "Alice, I need you right now, more than you think."

Her face turned stony. "I thought I told you that I'm done with you." But I could hear some emotion fighting its way to the surface.

"Alice, please," I begged. "I hate myself for what I did! Believe me, babe. I really don't know what came over me-"

"Shut up," she snapped.

"No," I denied her firmly. "Hear me out."

"Fine. Make it quick." She glanced at her watch and started tapping her foot to accentuate her point.

I took a deep breath. "Alice… I don't care for her; in fact, I _hate_ her. She turned me into someone I don't recognize." I paused, and she nodded, encouraging me to go on. "She invited me over, and I figured it was for the purpose of settling all the shit with her kid. I went over, and she kept at me, trying so hard to seduce me. So…. I fucked her, but not in a loving way. I basically _hurt_ her." I sucked in a sharp breath, and the rest came out in a rush. "And this proves my point. She turned me into a monster! I fucked her hard, just to spite her. And I desecrated her, again, to spite her. But it was wrong, because I had you already. You put your trust into me, and I destroyed it! Alice, I hate myself for this. But right now, I really need you, Al. I…" I was about to forget about what I was saying, but then, spur of the moment, let it out. "Mary Alice Brandon, I love you!"

Her breath caught and she stared at me with her mouth agape. Then she closed her mouth and looked at me sadly. Her lips trembled. I felt my stomach drop and my heart deflate. _She doesn't want me. And now she's probably thinking, "Oh, shit, now I'll never be able to get rid of him!" Fuck me._

She swallowed and looked me straight in the eye. "You're real fucked up, Eddie. You need help. I don't think I can handle all the extra baggage."

I nodded, looking down to hide the tears.

"But I'm willing to try to help you. I need you, too."

I looked up bewilderedly. She sat down on my cot next to me. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen. And I don't care about the past right now. All that matters is the future… And now." She put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I put my feeble hands on her back and kissed her back with as much passion as I could muster. When we stopped kissing, I laid my head on her shoulder, she laid her head on my shoulder, and we just held each other for what seemed like hours. Simply being able to have her in my arms again was as close to perfection as I could get, and I accepted it without complaint.

"Ugh…" A moan from the other side of the room startled us and we broke contact, looking at the cot on the opposite side. Emmett was awake and looking at us blearily. He seemed disoriented, but okay.

"What… Eddie, Ali…" He rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. "What the fuck is going on?"

"We're in the hospital, Emm," I said gently. "I got the shit kicked out of me-"

"Bummer, dude."

"-and you had an overdose."

He blinked hard. "Overdose?"

"Yeah, bud. They said something about a speedball-"

"Aw, shit!" He groaned painfully. Then he noticed the wires attached to him. "Fuck, man!" He started pulling at the tubes.

Alice sighed and walked over to him, trying to stop him from yanking out what was keeping him alive. "Emm, no. Don't touch."

"These fucking wires and shit, man!" He pulled weakly at them, and sighed. Then, he surprised me with: "Is this real life?"

"Excuse me?" I said. Then I laughed. "Yes, Emmett. This is real life."

He complained, "Is this going to be _forever_?"

Alice and I cracked up. This was too hilarious.

"What's so funny?" he asked. His expression made me laugh harder.

"You sound like 'David after dentist,'" Alice giggled.

"They must've given him something," I chuckled. "Sedatives. To keep him asleep."

"I can see that," she snickered.

"Ugh," Emmett moaned pitifully.

Alice rubbed his head and shushed him. "It'll be okay, Emm. The drugs are leaving your system, still. When they're gone, you'll feel all better, don't you worry."

"Does Jasper know?" I asked Alice when Emmett had drifted off.

"No." She wasn't looking at me as she spoke. "No one wanted to be the one to tell him his baby brother…"

"Why doesn't someone _tell_ him? He has the right to know!"

"We weren't sure of his reaction. You know Jasper, even better than I do. He could've gotten upset and done something rash, who knows what!"

"What about now? We could tell him now, since Emmett survived."

"I guess so."

I sighed. "Damn. Seems like just yesterday, all three of us were in my backyard playing 'Ninja.'"

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"And now, I'm laid up cause I got beat up, and Emmett OD'ed. I don't even _understand_ how he didn't just _die_! I mean, he fucking did speedball! Almost everyone who does it dies, like, instantly! Think about it! How can it turn out well when you fucking mix cocaine and heroin? Seriously, what the fuck was this dickhead _thinking_?"

I started crying, for the millionth time, damn my emotional imbalance! Alice sat down next to me again, and kissed my cheek to attempt to soothe me. I didn't feel comforted; I almost lost my best friend, my brother for all intents and purposes, for Christ's sake! I fell into her, dropping my head onto her bosom, and she cradle my head in her arms. She stroked my head gently. She sang very softly to me, and after some time, I calmed down. I picked my head up and gazed deep into her eyes.

"I love you… _so much_." I held her face with one hand. "I don't know how, but I've fallen for you so quickly and so deeply that I can't even _begin_ to describe the feeling."

"Same here." I kissed her very softly and pulled back to look at her face again.

"I'm sorry for what I'd done to hurt you Al. I won't-"

"I get it," she silenced me. "Stop apologizing. I forgive you. I love you. Remember that, babe."

I grinned crookedly, knowing how much she liked that particular grin. "I will."

~DTR~

I got out of there at noon that same day. I was pretty much healed, since I could walk perfectly fine and didn't experience violent migraines, as I had before. Alice's mother drove the two of us back home, and Alice stayed with me at my place. We were sitting in the living room with my mother, watching some nonsense on the fifty inch LCD.

"Sweetie, I'm sure the hospital food hasn't filled you up at all," my mom said sympathetically. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know," I said at first, then looked over at Alice and remembered the day we were reunited. "How about some fried chicken?"

She laughed, almost like she knew why I'd chosen that particular meal. She left to make me my first home-cooked meal in a while and I was happy to finally be alone with Alice.

I kissed her, and it ended up in a make out session. I cringed when she kissed my stitches a little too hard.

"Oops, sorry babe," she whispered.

"I'm fine," I assured her, even though I wasn't. I tried to continue, but she pushed me away.

"Not until your lip is fully healed."

I groaned. "Alright, alright."

She giggled and kissed my jaw, at the same time, running her hand up my thigh and touching my-

"Alice," I pleaded. "Let's do it. C'mon, you're torturing me!"

"No," she tittered. "I'm not ready. I just want to play a little…" With that, she gave my slight erection a little rub.

"Cock-tease," I muttered. She laughed again.

After I ate my meal, Alice, my mother, and I all sat together in the living room again. Al and my mom chattered, getting along pretty well, which pleased me. I was glad that they seemed to have no problem.

"So, Mom," I said. I ventured into unknown territory then. I wasn't sure how I should broach the subject. "Um, Alice and I have… been going out for a little while. So…"

"That's great," she mused. She seemed genuinely happy. "That's really nice. I've been hoping that you'd find a girl as wonderful as Alice."

Alice smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please," my mother said to her. "Esme. Call me Esme, dear." My mom beamed.

"Okay, Esme." Alice grinned.

I put one arm around my mom's shoulders and the other around Alice's. "My ladies."

They laughed. We had a nice evening, and after Alice had left and Mom went to bed, I stayed up all night, finally seeing some light ahead.

_**Next chapter, not to spoil it or anything… LEMON! Yes, more lemons. As promised. R&R. BTW, check out my other story, **_**A Little Piece of Heaven**_**. Same universe as this one, but it's Rose and Jasper's story. I just posted the intro chapters.**_


	17. Pop the Cherry, Feel the Love

Two days after my release from the hospital, I received a call from a number I did not recognize. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Cullen."

I waited, and felt queasy. Why did I recognize the voice? How did they know my name? "Yeah, this is him."

"I think you may be right." I heard weird sounds coming from the other end after this simple statement of fact.

"About what?" I asked dully.

"Riley. He… oh, God!" The weird sound picked up again, and I realized that the man was sobbing.

"Jacob?" I was surprised first, then confused, and finally, pissed the fuck off.

"Mm-hmm. It's me. Riley… I think he might be yours."

"What makes you think that?"

"C'mon, don't act like you don't see yourself in him! He looks a hell lot more like you than me! And… there's another thing."

He paused and I waited patiently.

"I recently got some results back from my doc. I meant to get a DNA test, but instead of delivering results about whether or not Riley was mine, he told me something else…. I'm sterile, kid. The sperm count in my semen is so low that it's _impossible_ for me to impregnate anyone."

My breath caught. I thought with dread, _that settles it. He's mine. I'm screwed. _"So, he's mine?"

"Biologically, if he is yours."

"What do you mean 'if?'"

"Well, I _hope_ Riley's your son."

I got it then. If Riley wasn't mine, he was some other dude's. Holy shit, I got involved in a living fucking soap opera!

"If he isn't yours, Cullen, then I… don't know what the fuck I'll do." He cried some more. "If I find out she had _another_ guy on the side… it will kill me. KILL me. And I can't take this suspense."

"Does Bella know you're sterile?"

"Yes," he said. Then he tacked on bitterly, "She's known all along."

"How?" I was shocked.

"I think she got a sample of my fluid at some point. Don't know how, or _why_, even, but she did."

My thoughts fogged up. I started to piece some stuff together. She knew she couldn't have a kid with Jacob, so she got me to stuff her with my cum so she could have one. Conniving little snake.

"Jacob, I think it's better if you just leave it at that. Just continue to raise Riley as yours. He _is_ your son- _you're_ the father he knows."

"Yeah, but-"

"Goodbye, Jacob. I'm sorry for doing what I did to you. It was fucked up. But remember, I was a kid then. She continually told me it was okay. Do you know how many times I told her I felt guilty, that she should just pick either me or you, instead of hurting you?"

"I understand."

"Good."

"And, kid, I'm sorry. I heard about your condition. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world! I shouldn't have let my anger get control of me like that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Not that you didn't deserve it, you perverted fuck."

He hang up on me abruptly. I stared at the phone like it was a basket full of bees that I shouldn't move lest the insects awaken and sting me.

~DTR~

Two weeks after that call, and things had been going normally. No trouble. School was boring, but good nonetheless. No progress with Alice, though. Sexual progress, I mean. I respected Alice enough not to push her, though. I waited for her, and I knew she would be worth the blue balls. I just wished she wouldn't tease me and turn me on, just to say, "Not today, buddy!" It's like dangling a slab of the juiciest steak in front of a starved dog's face, then pulling it away when he tried to grab it. I was a starved dog. I was sex-starved.

No matter, though- I could see that this night in particular was going to be a good one. I'd arranged for my parents and her parents to be out for the entire weekend, starting Friday afternoon and ending Sunday night (I'd convinced them it would be nice for them to go down to Cali for an adult beach trip, to get to know each other better, without the nuisance of children). The only problem was Cynthia, though. She needed a babysitter, but, if things went as planned, the only baby Alice would be sitting on would be me. (That sounded weird… Never mind. You get the point. I was horny as fuck.)

Back to Cynthia: We needed to find someone to baby-sit the girl. It actually wasn't that hard; I just called Rosalie up and she said yes without hesitation, and she and Jasper ended up staying over at Alice's house to watch out for the kid. Oh, yeah, I made Cynthia swear to not mention that someone else had babysat her.

"Just tell your parents that your sister stayed with you," I told her.

"Why?" she questioned sardonically. "You and Alice up to something you don't want them to know about?"

I grimaced and growled at her. She quickly agreed, then, to keep her smart mouth shut. Excellent.

Now, it was Friday night, and Alice and I were in my bedroom, at last! I'd gotten my stitches out, so the kissing didn't hurt, and my ribs were mostly healed (and I was taking painkillers) so pressing my body to hers didn't hurt, either. She laid on my bed, and I hovered over her, kissing her with both love and passion. Her tongue lapped tentatively at mine, and I responded by exploring her mouth with my skilled tongue. She held onto me with ferocious need, entwining her hands in my hair. I used one hand to keep myself from putting all of my weight on her, and the other to hold her head by the back of her neck, supporting her while we enjoyed the taste of the other's mouths.

She started pulling her t-shirt off, keeping her lips locked on mine. I took over, pulling her shirt off the rest of the way. Instead of attacking her in our sexual endeavor, as I had with Bella, I went slowly and sweetly, using only the softest of kisses and the gentlest of caresses. After discarding her shirt, I took her bra off and threw it in the general direction of her shirt and pulled off of her mouth to sit back and gaze upon her. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but perfect. I could hardly wait to get a taste and a handful of them.

She looked at me shyly, underneath her lashes. That look made me harden even more, and my cock struggled against my jeans. She pulled at the hem of my shirt, so I put my arms up to allow her to pull it off. She admired my physique as I had admired hers. She smiled slowly, and I returned the expression. I kissed her once more, then went to work on the rest of her clothes. I laid her down and pulled her jeans of by the legs, then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans to allow my dick some breathing room.

She smirked and put her legs around my hips. I stroked her torso with my palm, starting at her throat and ending at the hem of her panties. She moaned with extreme need and desire.

"Ah, Eddie," she pleaded almost incoherently. "Please-"

"Shh," I hushed her softly, placing a finger on her lips. "Wait, baby."

I pulled my jeans and boxers off at the same time and sat on my shins in between her legs, feeling the heat coming off of her core in waves. I shuddered and forced myself to take it slowly. _Self-control_, I told myself. I pulled her panties off and looked at her pussy with delight. She was already so wet for me.

I put my hands on either side of her head and kissed her gently, but the kiss soon turned heated and fierce. My dick started poking her a little so she looked down at it.

"Don't look," I complained, but I was just kidding.

She giggled. "Wow, you're, shall I say, _well endowed_." Then a strange look crossed her face.

"Don't worry," I soothed her, guessing her problem. "I'll go in very slowly. And if it hurts, tell me, okay?"

She nodded and sighed. I kissed her throat to help relax her into it. I kissed my way to those delicious breasts and pulled one into my mouth. She gasped, and a low moan soon followed. I licked and sucked on her nipple, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from deep within her chest. I smiled while I did it; if it felt good for _me _to play with her breast in my mouth, I could only imagine how it felt for _her_.

After five minutes (yeah, that long) I went to her other breast and did the same thing for just as long. I kissed my way to her navel and dipped my tongue in and out of it quickly, and then made my way to her thighs. I kissed the inner parts of both legs, driving her wild.

"Edward, just make love to me," she moaned. Again, her usage of my full first name startled me a bit. "I'm ready for you."

Those were the words I needed. I kissed her once more, and pulled out a condom from my nightstand drawer. I was being smart this time, actually thinking of protection. I opened it and slid it down over my dick, watching her face glaze over with lust as she watched. She licked her lips slightly, most likely subconsciously. I winked, and pushed just the head of my cock into her entrance. Not a bad start; she didn't seem to feel much pain. I pushed in the rest of the way very slowly, trying very hard to do it despite the little cries of pain she made. When got in as far as I could go, I was three-quarters of the way sheathed. Her pain slowly turned to pleasure. Now we fully experienced the rapture that we had both so desperately sought after.

I moved in and out of her lithely and slowly, making sure I didn't hurt her. Little cries of pleasure escaped her lips, and her face showed only pure bliss. I felt like I was in Paradise. She was so tight and so warm and so soft- oh, God! It felt way better than anything I'd ever done with Bella, ever.

That was due, in part, to the fact that I actually loved Alice, and knew that what we were doing wasn't wrong or dirty at all. It was _pure_.

Our bodies moved together (she was a virgin, but she somehow knew how to move) and our pace soon quickened. I panted and sweat a little, and the same went for her. She came then, gasping my name and flushing with her orgasm. I came two seconds after, moaning and using all of my diminishing strength not to collapse onto her. After we had both ridden out our orgasms, I rolled off of her and lay with her in my arms.

"That was…" she mumbled. "Incredible."

I laughed. "It was for me, too."

She chuckled feebly; the effects of her first orgasm produced by someone else included exhaustion. "I'm glad."

We lay there together longer, until she was ready for more, and I willingly granted her more loving. We had sex a total of four times that night, but eventually we both were fatigued.

We fell asleep on each other's arms, her even breathing and steady heart rate lulling me to a slumber so deep and peaceful that nothing could break it. Nothing could shatter the euphoria I felt that amazing Friday night.

_**You like? R&R. When I get around to it, I'll really start writing **_**A Little Piece of Heaven**_**, beyond the introductory chapter I posted. Check it out if you like my writing!**_


	18. The Troublesome End to a Perfect Weekend

I awoke at nine o'clock the next morning. I sat up and stretched sleepily, feeling drowsy but satisfied. I looked over to make sure what had happened the night before really had happened, and that it wasn't just a very vivid, marvelous dream. Alice slept soundly, and while she slept, she looked like an angel. Her face was utterly serene, and she looked five years younger. I smiled and kissed her forehead very softly, and she stirred just a bit, before rolling over and lapsing back into her peaceful doze.

I got out of bed and found a pair of boxers. I slipped them on and then went to find a baggy pair of jeans. I put them on as well, then made my way to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and searched for the items required for me to make breakfast. I scratched my head, wondering where the fuck Mom kept the fucking eggs- _a-ha_! I found them eventually and pulled them out, turning to find a bowl and frying pan, using my foot to close the refrigerator. I gathered the materials I needed to make scrambled eggs, then decided to go and wake Alice up.

I walked in the bedroom, and it seemed as though she sensed my presence, for she awoke when I entered. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me confusedly for a second, then the confusion disappeared and was replaced by contentment. She smiled sleepily, stretching her arms out. "Hey baby," she whispered. She yawned delicately, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Good morning, sugar," I sing-songed, then chuckled.

"More like 'great morning,' if you ask me."

I laughed. "How amazing was I?"

"Breathtaking! Oh, God, where did you learn how to do it so _good_? I mean, _four times_ in _one_ night…" she trailed off in astonishment, shaking her head.

"Experience. Practice makes perfect, you know." I laughed merrily.

"Wow, and all of my friends said that it wasn't any good at all the first time, that teenaged guys didn't last long at all. Well, _that_ certainly wasn't the case for _us_." She giggled.

I leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss, darting her tongue in and out of my mouth. I pulled away slightly from her mouth, breaking the contact of our lips. Our tongues continued to lap at each other outside of our mouths. She rubbed my chest with both hands, exploring. I moaned at the contact of her fingers and my nipples. I pulled away from her mouth very slowly.

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes," I whispered lustily.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs."

"Oh. I was hoping that I could have _you_ for breakfast." She winked at me.

I gulped and my knees trembled a touch. "We'll see about that after we eat."

She threw the covers off of her and stood up. She grabbed some clothes and put them on, so unhurriedly that I got a nice long view of her nude body. She caught me looking and cocked an eyebrow at me, then glared.

"What?" I laughed, shrugging my shoulders as if to say, _I did nothing wrong, I swear!_

"Pig," she giggled. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She kissed me quickly on the lips. I playfully licked her top lip and she snickered. She went to the bathroom and I went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. I mixed the eggs, then spilled them into the frying pan. I hummed a tune while I cooked. Alice came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table just as I finished.

We ate, mostly in silence. When we finished, I grabbed my plate and hers and went to wash the dishes, but she protested. I assured her that I could do it myself and she could go and do as she wished. She sighed and kissed my neck before going back to the bathroom. I washed the dishes, opening my ear up, to hear that she had the shower running. I grinned deviously to myself, then crept to the steamy bathroom.

I stripped my jeans and boxers off silently, then slid through the glass door and into the shower behind Alice, putting my arms around her. She jumped.

"Hey!" she complained.

"What's up, lovely?" I kissed the nape of her neck and she sighed. The water ran down from her hair to my nose and lips. The steam the running water produced wrapped around us and pleased the senses.

"We're gonna do this in _here_?" she asked incredulously.

"Mmmm-hmm," I breathed in her ear. She shivered and moaned.

"Um, not to rain on your little sex parade," she said. "But, how will we do it in _here_?"

"Against the wall, on the floor of the shower… I have some ideas in mind, Alice, dear." I pressed her closer to myself, feeling her sweet ass push against my slowly awakening cock. She groaned, sensing my growing erection on her backside as well.

"Fuck, Eddie," she moaned.

I responded by growling sexily and moving her up against the wall, turning her around to have her back pushed up against the wall and her chest pressed to mine. I kissed her deeply, and she returned the kiss with more passion than even _I_ had. I gripped her hips and started to lift her up off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around me and put her arms around my neck, still tonguing me. I entered her slowly, gasping as we joined. Her eyes rolled back and she closed them, overwhelmed by the sensation. The hot water seemed to enhance every feeling tenfold. I moaned incoherent things, not even understanding for myself what the fuck I was saying. I pulled myself out of her then pushed back in, slowly, because we were in a position where it was hard to thrust efficiently. But I quickly learned to do her in this particular way of making love.

I pushed in and out of her a bit faster, and she tried her best to move against me to increase friction. I couldn't control myself now; loud moans escaped from deep within my chest, and she was on the edge of screaming. This was even better than the night before.

"Eddie," she panted. "Oh, God… fuck me harder… faster-ugh!"

I increased my pace drastically, bucking into her harder and with more zeal. The experience was becoming a bit too much for me, and my climax neared. I kissed her softly, greatly contrasting the feverish and excited atmosphere of this shower of sex, and played with her clitoris lightly. She cried out, practically screamed, and squeezed the hell out of my dick with her pulsating twat. I groaned deeply and pressed my face into the crook of her neck when my orgasm began. I held on as long as I could, waiting for her to finish her orgasm, before pulling out carefully and releasing my load onto the shower wall right next to her. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed with the relief of one who has lifted the world off of his shoulders.

We settled down, and I let her down onto her feet gently. She wobbled a little then gained her balance. She kissed me unsteadily, and I laughed feebly.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, wow." She was breathless.

I sighed and asked, "Are you gonna shower now?"

"Yes. In fact, I'd like it if _you_ helped me out…" She trailed off impishly.

I chuckled. "Sure."

She turned around then, and spotted the small amount of my spunk left over from our sex. She giggled and wiped it off. I felt my face go red with embarrassment. She grinned at me and kissed me once more, and that shame dissipated. We scrubbed each other down softly and intimately, the parallel to the crazy shower sex.

~DTR~

Like all good things, the weekend eventually came to an end. Our parents would be back in town in just a few hours, so Alice and I tidied up around my house, attempting to make it decent-looking. The bedroom, of course, was in the most disarray, so that took some time. With the combined forces of each other, however, the job got done with time to spare.

I held Alice loosely, standing outside of the door to her place, not ready to let go, not just yet. Jasper and Rosalie were going back to their place, since Alice would be there to baby-sit Cynthia. We spoke in hushed voices.

"I'm going to miss you," she sighed heavily.

"Why?" I laughed. "We'll see each other tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…"

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. So do I."

"This weekend really was amazing, though. God, I don't think I've ever had an experience anywhere near that amazing!"

"Don't say that yet," I cautioned. "You've still got a lot more time with me. How do you know the next time won't be even better?"

"Better?" she repeated disbelievingly. "How could it possibly get any better?"

"You'll see. There's still so much we haven't done." With that, I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her more passionately than I ever had before.

I let her go and grinned at her crookedly. "See you tomorrow morning, baby."

I walked back to my house smugly, leaving her staggered and, possibly, turned on. I laughed lowly and thanked whatever brought her to me for doing so.

~DTR~

Emmett called me around ten o'clock that night. I picked my cell up and answered it on the second ring.

"Hey, Emm."

"Eddie." He didn't say anything after that.

"What's up," I asked warily. _What's wrong with him_? I wondered, frightened.

"I'm… I'm in deep shit, bro." I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong, man?" I was beginning to go into a panic; who knew what the fuck Emmett was up to? "What's going on?"

"Well," he began lifelessly. "I owe some people some money, for, uh… it doesn't matter what I owe them for. I really need some cash, man."

"How much?"

"Um, five grand?"

I gasped. "Five thousand dollars? Emmett, what the _fuck_ did you _do_?"

"I owe a guy forty-five hundred." I could almost see him shrugging his shoulders in a very Emmett-style gesture of nonchalance.

"What's the other five hundred for?"

"I need some stuff from him, dude."

"What stuff?" Then it dawned on me. He OD'd before. So he needed… "You're going to buy drugs off of this guy?"

He sighed. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Emmett, you're my best fucking friend! I care about you, bro!"

"Okay, but why is it such a bad thing that I want some dope?"

"Dude! You nearly _died_ because of your drugs! Didn't you learn _anything_?"

"Yeah, I learned that you can't even count on your friends to bail you out of tough times."

I groaned exasperatedly. "God, Emmett! I'll happily pay off your debts, but I will not, and I repeat, _will not_, feed your fucking addiction!"

"Addiction? How the fuck could you know I'm hooked?"

"Ugh! You're fucking hitting me up for cash because you 'need some stuff.' Keyword, _need_!"

"Whatever, man. You don't care about me enough to do me this solid."

"I'm doing you a solid by keeping you off the shit that almost killed you! Does that mean anything to you, anything at all?"

Silence. Then, "No. It don't mean a goddamned thing to me."

And he hung up.

~DTR~

I expressed my concerns for Emmett to Alice the following morning. She listened patiently, and when I finished, a crease of worry had formed between her brows.

"So you think he's got a problem?" She looked at me earnestly.

"I can see it, Al. He needs help. I just wish he would see that what he's doing is wrong. But I don't know how." My voice broke at the end. I furiously wiped away at the stupid tear that leaked down my cheek.

"Don't worry too much about it," she soothed, but I could see the worry clearly on _her_ face. "Now that others know about his OD, they'll be able to deal with it, I promise you."

"Okay, Alice." I pecked her on the lips. "I just was troubled, is all."

"Shh," she silenced me. "Don't feel that way." She pressed her lips to mine, invading my mouth with her tongue. I reciprocated eagerly.

"Anyway," she said, breaking off our kiss. "Have you heard anything about the Bella situation?"

"Not much. All I know, is that I'll be out of the kid's life, and I couldn't be happier about that."

"Good. As long as your happy, it's all good…. But, are you _sure_ you're happy?"

"Of course," I smiled. "I have you."

She smiled back, but the expression didn't touch her eyes. It was like she didn't believe me.

~DTR~

Something lay on the horizon. This fragile peace would be shattered. Everything would go from finally being simple and easy to being complicated and difficult. Just because I had found my love, didn't mean Bella would be gone.

I was the teacher's pet, after all.

_**Sorry about the long wait. Hope this was full enough. I didn't have a lot of free time, so this took a while. R&R. So, how could the love story of teacher and student become even more screwy? Read the next chapter to find out. ;)**_


	19. Confrontation

I'm still not sure what made me think this was a good idea:

I decided, out of nowhere, to confront Bitch Bella and Jerk Jacob in person, to settle everything. I drove up to her apartment, a metal baseball bat in hand (I wasn't taking any chances) and walked right up to her door and knocked on it roughly like no one's business. She answered on the fourth knock, looking tired and annoyed. She startled to see me standing there.

"Edward, what are you-" she asked, puzzled. But she stopped short, seeing my aggressive posture and the bat hanging from my hand, swinging back and forth. "No, no! Please, don't do this!"

"Do what?" But then I understood her fear. "Is Jacob here?" I demanded skittishly. She shook her head quickly, looking at me like a deer in headlights. I sighed, then put the bat down, leaning it against the wall. "Mind if I come in?"

She said, "No, I don't mind. Come on in."

We sat down, in the same spots as we had when I had visited last, when we fucked like psychos and got caught and Jacob beat me up and I ended up in the hospital and-

"So what did you want, exactly?"

I snapped out of my seething reverie and turned my attention to her. "Your husband landed me in the hospital."

"Yes. And I'm sorry about that, really. I am."

"No you're not."

She glared at me incredulously. "Of course I am!"

"You're NOT."

"You're so fucking childishly stubborn! And I thought you were more mature than the other shitheads your age."

"Oh, shut the fuck up about my maturity and how it made your pussy drip!"

She huffed. "Can we drop the fucking subject of my attraction to you and get on with whatever the hell you came over here for?"

"Yeah, sure."

She waited patiently for me to state my business.

"I am contemplating reporting Jacob to the police," started formally. "He beat me to near death."

"You don't have to do that-"

I raised a hand to cut her off. When she had quieted, I continued. "Though Jacob tossed me around like a rag doll and fucked me up, inside and out, I am willing to let it go. We can end this now, let bygones be bygones, and get on with our lives."

"On what condition?" she asked skeptically.

"You get out of my life. And stay out."

She suddenly grinned deviously. "And why on Earth would I do that?"

I sighed impatiently. "Because I hate you with every ounce of my being, _duh_."

She looked a little hurt. "You honestly hate me?"

I nodded, not wanting my words to betray the anger boiling inside.

"But… I _love_ you-"

"Shut your fucking mouth," I whispered menacingly. My quiet, slow speech seemed scare her more than when I shouted. "You don't love me. Never have. Never will. I did love you at one point, however- or, at least, _thought_ I loved you. I put my trust in you, Bella. I gave you everything I had in my heart." My voice turned from dark to melancholy and wounded. "You made me feel so alive… little did I know that you were slowly killing me. When we got together, nothing else mattered to me anymore. I barely had any purpose in life, but when you ensnared me, whatever little bit of interest I had in anything was _ripped away_."

She watched silently as my body shook pathetically and I hung my head in shame and anguish. I went on telling her it all as she just sat there and watched.

"Since we've been apart, Bella, I've never felt better. I was reunited with a childhood friend, with whom I've got real, pure love for, and I couldn't be happier. Well, I could, if you would just get the FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" I was on my feet now, my outburst coming out of the darkest recesses of my soul. "You're only ruining my life! Please, just- LET ME LIVE! For Christ's sake, let me live." And my anger dissolved back into melancholia.

"Look, Edward, I understand where you're coming from," she whispered. "But you don't understand me. I can't stay away from you, I just can't!"

I glared at her from underneath my eyelashes, feeling some of the hate burn behind my eyeballs.

"I need you-"

"Stop," I said firmly. "Don't feed that shit to me. I'm not buying it."

"Edward-"

"No, Bella. I can see now that it would be better for the both of us to let go. You've complicated my life, I've complicated yours. If we cut the other out of our lives for good, we can finally lead normal, happy lives."

She sighed. "You're just doing this for yourself, because you don't want me anymore, correct?"

"I'm not just doing it for me," I insisted. "I'm doing you a favor, too."

"Fine. Whatever."

I sat back down across from her and spoke as gently as I could manage. "Now, I won't press charges, if you stay out of my life."

"No. You're not getting away from me. I enjoy this little game of cat-and-mouse too much to let you go." She became mischievous again.

"Fine," I said. "Then I'll just let the school know of all the stuff we did together along with bringing Jacob to court…" I trailed off, staring at my fingernails in a gesture of indifference.

Pulling the child molestation law violation thing on her frightened her. "No, no, no… Don't do that."

"Then stay the hell away from me."

"Don't you _get_ it? I can't stay away from you, not now. You're everything I've ever wanted, but never searched for."

I swallowed the bile that had risen up my throat. "I was addicted to you, too. You trapped me with all the sex, and I couldn't get enough."

"And I couldn't get enough, either."

"I know. But I also know that you _used_ me. And not just for a good fuck. Oh no, you used me to get knocked up."

She stared at me, wide-eyed, gaping, and I almost wanted to say, _Close your mouth, you'll catch flies._

"Yeah, you knew all along that Jacob couldn't give you a kid. So, you decided you'd use a kid to do it, since a grown man would be far too intelligent to allow himself to become stuck in your web of schemes."

She continued to stare at me in shock.

I nodded slowly. "Yep, I know all about your plot. Jacob told me about how you'd known he was sterile all along."

She finally cleared her throat and said, "I guess I'll just admit that your right."

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at me like I was sprouting a third ear.

"How long have you been planning to do this?"

She looked down and gulped. "Since I first laid eyes on you."

My stomach dropped and I felt like puking again.

"Yes," she continued. "Since the first day I saw you in my class… I knew I wanted you, then and there."

"Why me?"

"A lot of reasons. You were young, so it'd be easy to trick you. You looked like you either had low self-esteem or were some kind of dreg who had a lot of sex anyway, or both, even. And, I saw in you what I wanted in my child."

I gasped silently. Hearing her twisted plot made me feel less of a fool and more of a victim of a sociopath's pathological wrath.

"So I knew it had to be you. And, nine months after our affair, I get the child I wanted, beautiful little Riley. I was totally happy then.

"But then," she went on. "I bumped into you in the hallway that day, and all of those old feelings of desire and dependence came rushing back. You had only gotten better-looking as you got older, and I could still vividly remember all of the pleasure you granted me. Despite my original intention of using you, I had actually _fallen in love _with you!"

She started to cry a little, but I didn't feel bad. She had meant to use me in the first place. _Let her cry over me_, I thought venomously.

"You're wrong," I said quietly.

She abruptly stopped crying. "What?"

"You're wrong. You hadn't fallen in love, not really. You just became emotionally attached. Uninhibited lust does that to you, you know. When you have a sexual relationship with someone, it's bound to turn ugly. You should know that by now."

She just turned her gaze to the floor and bit her lip. I stared in sick fascination. She finally met my gaze.

"I guess I should have known that." She sighed and started to talk again, but suddenly stopped and whipped her head to the front door.

"What is it?" I demanded. She just looked at the door with her eyebrows pushed together.

"I thought I heard…" she muttered.

Then, the door was thrown open and my heart stopped. I kept thinking, _it's Jacob, it's him, he'll kill me, finish the job this time, kill me this time, end me_…

But, no, worse. It was Alice.

"Should have known you'd be here," Alice commented brusquely.

"Al, baby, I was just here to-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"To fuck her again, right?" She laughed. The laugh was short and humorless. "Guess being with me just ain't enough, huh?"

"Alice," I said exasperatedly. "I did not sleep with this woman today, nor was I planning to."

"Bullshit," she murmured.

"Um, who are you?" Bella asked of her.

"His girlfriend. And you?" She glared at Bella with enough anger to stop a fucking tsunami.

"I live here," she said, and it came out sounding like a question.

"So you fucked him, while we were going out, am I right?" Alice initiated the attack.

Bella just looked at her blankly, then leered, "Yeah, and it was fucking great, too."

Alice lost all control of herself. "Fuck you!"

"And I'm sure you already know about the other times as well?" Bella went on. "All those other times-"

"Shut up," I warned her. Bella ignored me.

"I was his first. Man, he was so good, especially for a kid." She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "Damn, was he _amazing_."

"Shut the fuck up," Alice commanded.

Bella ignored Alice, too. "If you only knew… Wow, I'll tell you one thing, he knows how to work that cock-"

"Zip it!" Alice cried.

"-and those fingers-"

"Stop!" Alice shouted.

"-and he can _really_ work that tongue-"

"SHUT UP!" Alice really lost it then.

"You should keep you fucking mouth SHUT, whore," I yelled at Bella.

"You shut up, too!" Alice yelled at me, stunning me into silence. Then she turned back to Bella. "You're gonna fucking pay, bitch! And if I have my way, your gonna fucking DIE!"

Alice lunged at Bella, knocking her to the ground. She got the upper hand due to her surprise attack and was on top of Bella, wailing on her blindly. Part of me, the rational part, wanted to stop this, to end this madness. The other part, the dark and frightening part of me, wanted to allow Alice to do some serious damage to the bitch. And, another, less significant side of me, the teenage male side, was screaming, _Cat fight! Cat fight! God, this is so fucking hot! _I quickly shoved the hormonal side away, though, as it was _so_ not helping.

When Bella threw Alice off and was ready to pounce on Alice, the decision was made for me. I threw myself in front of Alice protectively, keeping her out of harm's way.

"Keep away from her," I growled ferociously at Bella. "Keep away from me."

I then helped Alice up, holding her gingerly and leading her out to the parking lot. Bella ran to the door and glared at me.

"You won't get away with this," she bellowed after us.

"What are you gonna do?" I challenged. "Call the cops? Fantastic. You can explain that a young woman attacked you because you _fucked her underage boyfriend_. Your choice."

She stopped short and thought through it. I could see the gears click in her head and comprehension dawn on her. I knew she wasn't going to breathe a word.

"Have a nice life," I called out to her arrogantly, getting into my car and starting it up, waiting to leave until Alice had buckled her seatbelt. When she did, I peeled out of there, not daring to look back.

~DTR~

When we were close to our neighborhood, I asked Alice, "How did you get there?"

She seemed to snap out of some sort of daydream and answered, "A friend dropped me off."

"Oh. So you're good with me driving you home?"

"I suppose." She gazed dreamily out the window.

I was a bit disturbed at her trance-like calm. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Mm-hmm. I'm glad to have gotten all that burning hatred out of my system."

"Me, too," I murmured.

The smile disappeared and was replaced by insecurity. "You didn't go to her place to have sex with her, right?"

"Of course not," I assured her. "I just wanted to tell her to get the fuck out of my life, is all."

She nodded. "Good."

I looked at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I reached my destination, stopped the car, and kissed her as fully as if I hadn't seen her in years.

~DTR~

"I feel self-conscious," Alice complained.

"Don't be. You look great," I chuckled.

Alice was lying across my bed au naturel, modeling for my drawing. I hadn't drawn anything in a long time, and I wanted her to be my subject of focus.

"If you say so," she sighed.

"Trust me, love. You're stunning." I quickly looked back at my sketchpad to fill in the outline of her breasts. They were so perfect that I stared at them longer than was necessary to get the idea of how they should be drawn. When I'd brought up the idea of her posing naked for my artwork, she'd laughed at first, saying, "What? Like Jack Dawson in _Titanic_?" Then, when she saw that I was serious, needed a lot of convincing to do it. (I had promised her a reward for allowing me to do so.)

An hour after starting, I finally finished my pièce de résistance. I looked at it proudly. It did her justice, as I'd intended.

"Let me see," she said, sitting up and reaching for it. I handed it to her, and allowed her to view it. I watched her reaction carefully, fearing that she wouldn't like it. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she smiled at me widely.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you," I beamed. "You really like it?"

"Of course! It's _amazing_. I don't know anyone else who can even _match_ your talent."

I grinned. "Thank you."

"Hey," she said. "Have you ever considered going to school for this kind of thing?"

"Well, when I was younger, I wanted to go to a school for the arts, but I was thinking more along the lines of piano playing."

"You play piano, too?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" She shook her head. _Guess I never mentioned it_, I thought idly. (Oh, I didn't mention it now, either. Silly me!)

"I'd like to hear you play," she encouraged.

"Okay," I agreed. "Get dressed and we'll go to the parlor. We have the grand piano in there."

We went into the parlor and I sat down on the piano bench. I gestured for her to sit next to me. I gave her a quick glance and wink, then started playing.

My fingers flew swiftly over the keys, playing the music that I knew by heart. All of my concentration was on the piano. When the music finally drifted to a close, I slowly turned my head to look at Alice. She was staring in awe, first at my hands, then at my face.

"Wow," was all she could say.

I grinned, then started playing something else entirely, something slow and soft and of the most romantic caliber. A classic, Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata. _Alice watched, this time very seriously, listening to the piece with a thoughtful expression. I appreciated the fact that she could appreciate my music. I didn't play for anyone (besides my parents, sometimes) because I didn't think anyone would really understand any of it. Most people take the finest and most complex things for granted, not really understanding any of it. Alice, however, _did_ understand it.

After I finished playing that song, Alice leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "That was wonderful," she said.

"Thanks," I blushed. She giggled at my shyness.

"Oh, and about that reward," she started.

"What about it?"

"What is it and when do I get it?"

"The answer to your second question is: tomorrow night, since it'll be a Friday night."

"What about the first question?"

"The answer to that, Alley-cat," I snickered impishly. "Is: it's a surprise!"

She groaned. "Don't I even get a hint?"

"Nope."

"You're an asshole."

"An asshole that you love," I crooned.

"Yes, the asshole that I love." She kissed me on the mouth, and I tasted her tongue. I never got enough of it.

While we spent the rest of the night hanging out, I thought about my little scheme to reward her modeling gig extensively. She would love it; I could already see it.

~DTR~

Yeah, I thought the shit with Bella was over. Almost, but not quite, darlings. Not quite over yet.

_**Heyyy. Good so far? Any predictions? R&R. **_


	20. Sweet Love, Bitter Memories

"Sir, I came here to check on my reservation," I told the man behind the counter.

"Ah, yes," said the short, friendly-looking man. He had a thick Hispanic accent. "Cullen, yes?"

"Yeah, that's me. I just wanted to make sure my reservation of the outdoor dining area?"

"Oh, yes, that is all in order. You also wanted the full service package, yes?" His accent made the 'y' a 'j'.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

I was in the only restaurant on the Quileute reservation that had non-Natives working there (or, perhaps, the only restaurant on the reservation, period) checking on my plans for that particular evening. I was reserving the outdoor dining area, which happened to rest on La Push beach and look out over the Pacific Ocean under skies that were always curiously bright. Not a single star was ever missing. This was where Alice would be getting her reward.

It was one in the afternoon (I'd skipped school just to get everything ready by the time I would be picking Alice up at six-thirty) and even with the heat inside the lobby of La Villa Italia, I could feel the frost of Washington creep through my coat and under my skin. I shivered involuntarily from time to time.

"So, it is all set," the dark, mustachioed man announced happily.

"Great," I smiled. "And, you remembered… what you'd put in the bread basket?"

The dark man grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh, yes, of course. You have nice taste in jewelry, I have to say. So, this is a special lady, eh?"

"Yeah. She's very special."

The man smiled warmly at me. Suddenly, a shrill woman yelled from the back "Employees Only" room, "_Pablo, ¿dónde dejaste las llaves del coche?_"

He sighed and yelled back, clearly annoyed, "_Maldita sea, mujer! Ellos están donde siempre les dejes!_"

"_En el bolsillo de su chaqueta?_" The woman shouted back.

Pablo responded with, "_¡Sí! Ahora me dejas en paz? Tengo un cliente que cuidar!_"

I fought back laughter, biting my lip to keep from even grinning. Pablo shook his head indignantly, muttering, "_Chinga mi vida_," under his breath. I'm sure the little heated exchange between the two would not have transpired had the restaurant been open and it had not been just the two secretaries/managers of the restaurant.

Anyway, back to the plans I had. Alice and I were to dine outside, on the beach, on the veranda that connected to the huge restaurant. It was enclosed, with glass paneling that allowed a nice view of the ocean and night sky. This was perfect, considering the freezing temperature outside. The outdoor dining area was only open and truly "outdoors" during the warmer months. But this was close enough, I supposed.

I bid the manager farewell and a nice day, walking out to the frosty parking lot. My teeth chattered and I clumsily zipped my coat up to my throat. I stepped into my car and started it up, making sure the heat was on full blast. I drove out of the lot and back down to the town of Forks, taking my coat off when the heat became unbearable.

~DTR~

Alice was practically bouncing in the passenger seat with excitement. I would look over every now and then and find myself unable to keep the laughing fits in. It was adorable and hilarious at the same time, seeing a basically-adult Alice bouncing in excitement like a two-year-old on their way to the toy store. I always had a thought in the back of my mind that she'd never grow up.

She wore a sleek dress that looked like it belonged on a runway model (probably did, but she wore better than any model ever could) and her hair was in gentle waves. She was the picture of pure beauty.

I wore a black button-up dress shirt and khaki trousers, but my punk influence was not absent, as I had a black studded belt with silver studs and a buckle that resembled brass knuckles on to hold the pants up. My hair was gelled in a carefully casual disarray. I had to admit to myself: I was pretty damn sexy. I was shocked that Alice had not yet jumped me and stuck herself right on my member.

When we finally reached La Villa Italia, Alice shot me a wide-eyed look.

"This is where you were taking me?" she asked. When I nodded warily (I wasn't sure if she meant it positively or negatively) she squealed delightedly. "You went all out for me! Yay!"

I sighed in relief. I stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Alice. She all but flew out and hugged me fiercely. I hugged back gently, chuckling in her ear, "Someone's excited."

"Yep," she said. Then, as we strolled along to the door of the place, she began a lively chant of, "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay-"

"Alice, calm down," I laughed freely. "Stop skipping. Jesus, Al, chill out! We're going into a fancy, formal establishment." I put an arm around her to stop the skipping.

She giggled. "'Kay. No skipping, no yay-ing, no foolish behavior."

"I was only kidding," I said. "Skip and chant all you want. This is your reward for doing me the service of posing for my art. Hell, tear your clothes off and go on a streaking, murderous rampage throughout all of Forks, if you want. This is your night."

She beamed and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled her tightly to myself and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She gazed at me dreamily as I released her lips and said, "Alright, let's go on in."

~DTR~

Once seated, we were greeted by a handsome waiter with a very suave voice. I was a little jealous of him, I'll admit. I mean, I'm charming, but not _that _charming. I ignored the persistent feeling of envy and possessive Caveman-mentality pestering me about the way Alice was just slightly flustered by him.

"Good evening," he cadenced with the flow of an Italian accent; having a real fresh-off-the-boat Italian man in an Italian restaurant: corny, yet not cliché. It was kind of cool. "Is there anything you see that you like?" I didn't miss the slight double meaning in his polite words, nor did I miss the admiring glances he had for Alice.

"Uh, yes," she said, looking down at her menu. She picked something, then the waiter turned to me and asked me the same thing, but worded it differently, made it less suggestive. Yep, wasn't imagining the double meaning, after all.

"Edward, this really is amazing," she crowed. "This has to be the most romantic, thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I'm glad you think so," I responded shyly, and I _was_ glad.

Then, our meal was almost over, and she asked the question I'd been counting on:

"Why are they bringing the breadbasket now?"

I shrugged in false ignorance, smiling on the inside. This was it; the moment of truth. The waiter set the basket down on the table and left, grinning conspiratorially at me. Alice reached over for the bread, but stopped, furrowed her eyebrows, and withdrew her hand holding what I'd hoped she would find: the ring.

She held the shining, gorgeous engagement ring halfway up to her face, staring in shock and admiration. I grinned, raising my eyebrows to indicate a request for a response. She slowly looked up at me from the ring, and her expression disintegrated my smile and killed my hope.

"Eddie, I don't know," she muttered apologetically. "It's all happening so quickly…"

I nodded sadly, keeping my eyes down. "I get it."

"I mean, I just… I'm not sure if…" she sighed and looked directly at me. I avoided her eyes. "Did you just decide to propose on a whim? Is this the reward you were talking about?"

I shrugged. "The dinner was for posing for me. The ring… the proposal…." I couldn't make myself explain further.

"What, Eddie?" she whispered gently.

"I've known I wanted you for a long time," I finally surrendered. "I was thinking, you know- for a while- that you were… that I…" I choked up, and looked back down at the table to keep myself from bursting into embarrassed tears right in front of her.

Alice sighed and put her hand on my cheek. "Don't," she murmured. She caressed my face lovingly. "It's not that I detest you, or anything. I'm just a bit… indecisive. I mean, for fuck's sake, Eddie, we're still only in high school! We've moved a tad fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I need time, baby. That's all. Just let me get through this night without the complication of marriage on my mind, okay?"

"Sure," I breathed. "As long as you'll honestly think over it… right?"

"Right."

"Good." I smiled a ghost of a smile and kissed her lightly. She kissed with a bit more fervor, however, and I had to ward her off a little, reminding her that we weren't alone. The Italian lady-killer waiter was standing there, tapping his foot in a very annoyed gesture of impatience.

"Are you ready for the check, or should I leave you two to make love on the table?" the guy asked cynically, while Alice blushed and I glared and the waiter handed us the check.

I handed the rude man my (ahem- my father's) credit card, and Alice and I followed him to the lobby, where he swiped the card, and when that was all sorted, of we went.

We jogged to my car, and once it was started up, I couldn't contain my curiosity and eagerness.

"What do you think," I asked her. "How's it looking for ya?"

She moaned wearily. "I… don't know, Eddie. I don't know!"

Silence. Then, I apologized meekly. She whispered, "It's okay."

After, then, a half-hour drive of silence- I wasn't driving all that fast, like normal- Alice stopped me from turning into the driveway.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's go to the hotel," she said excitedly. _What the fuck_? I thought incredulously.

"Which one?"

"The nicest one around."

I gaped. "The nicest one is in Port Angeles!"

"Yep," she grinned. "Let's go there for the night."

I was still confused. "But why do-"

She cut me off by kissing me fiercely on the mouth. "Yes, okay? My answer is yes!"

At first I didn't get it, but then I did. I smiled hugely. "We're engaged now?"

"Yes," she cried happily. "Now, where's that ring of yours?"

I fumbled for the damned thing, feeling nervous now, officially putting the ring on her finger. I found it, and turned to gaze into her eyes. I held her hand, rubbing my thumb over it in smooth patterns.

"Alice," I breathed. "Marry me?"

"Yes," she sighed. I slipped the ring onto her finger, and she threw her arms around me. I hugged back, smiling with all the joy I had. It took all of my willpower to let go. I sat back in my seat, gazing at her the whole time.

"So, Port Angeles?" I finally said.

"Yeah, and drive as fast as possible."

Mock surprise and incredulity on my face, I said, "But, I thought you didn't _like it _when I drive fast."

"Just gun it, pal!"

I laughed loudly, the adrenaline starting to build. I turned back to the steering wheel and slammed on the gas pedal, hesitation and standard driving knowledge thrown straight out the fucking window. I was going a hundred and ten an hour, inching towards one-fifteen. I knew the way to the Hilton in Port Angeles, so this was no problem. I glanced over at Alice, and saw her grinning in exhilaration. I knew the feeling well; the adrenaline coursed through my veins, likely in the same way as her.

We made it to the place in record time. After we'd rushed through all required processes of getting a room for the night we practically ran to the elevator and up to the floor our room was on. We couldn't wait, though, so we started making out in the elevator. Her hands were entangled in my hair, and I squeezed the life out of her hips. Too quickly, but at the same time, too slowly, the elevator reached our floor. I swiped the keycard in the lock of the door swiftly, and Alice threw her arms around my neck and shoved her tongue into my mouth, kissing with the need of a dying woman. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed, kicking the door shut with one foot on the way.

We fell to the white satin-sheeted bed in an embrace only known by the few who have felt true love. Our lips were locked, our bodies pressed together as if with industrial glue. Our clothes were discarded in a flash.

I kissed my way down her body, listening to her little moans and occasional giggles when I touched a ticklish spot. I stopped before her pussy, wet and invitingly warm. I half-closed my eyes and placed a kiss on her slit, and she moaned loudly and with the full feeling of one experiencing, for the first time, rapture. I licked up her pussy a couple of times, easing her into my next actions.

"Edward," she whimpered. I felt my cock twitch at the sound of my full name coming from her lips. "Oh, God… Please, make me come… oh, damn…"

"Don't you worry, Alice," I said gruffly. "I'll eat you out better than anybody else in the whole fucking world!"

I put my whole mouth on her dripping vulva, and she let out a little cry of pleasure. I worked my mouth on her, tasting the unexpected sweetness of her fluids-

(_She whimpered, wanting more-_)

I shook the old memory away, and focused myself back on Alice and her audible ecstasy and her taste-

(_So that's what I taste like-_)

"Eddie, are you okay?"

Alice's voice brought me back to the present, and I looked up from between her legs to see outright concern and perturbation on her beautiful face. I uttered a low, "Sure," then shook my head quickly to dispose of the vile flashbacks to the time with Bella that I tried so desperately to repress.

I continued to give Alice head, my tongue flicking in and out rapidly, up until the point that she had the most powerful orgasm I'd ever felt her have at that point. As she rode it out, I drank up the remaining juices she'd spilt. I crawled back up to her face and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, and I was grateful she didn't make a comment on how she tasted, or I swear to God, I would've had a fucking breakdown and would've run off to find Bella and take her back, bring it all back, the pleasure, the familiarity of her touch-

On the outside, I looked smug and proud of my work on Alice's body. On the inside, however, I was losing my sanity steadily and surely. If Alice didn't speak to me so calmly, so gently, I would have gone insane. Bella didn't even have to be around to drive me nuts; she achieved it by simply _existing_. Leaving her didn't expel her from my mind.

I recouped my inner self and out my undivided attention back on Alice, who was waiting for me. I kissed her some more, then got up on my knees and put her legs on my shoulders, the inside of the calves pressed to the sides of my neck as she wrapped those legs around my neck. I got back down and rested on my shins, keeping her legs around my neck and lifting her hips slightly off the bed. As soon as I entered her, we began the rhythm that we'd come to know as well as the backs of our hands.

She came, and my climax soon followed. We fell asleep in each other's arms, sharing our ambiances and breathing in a similar pattern. I slept soundly, momentarily forgetting about the old demon resting in my memory. I forgot in that moment, but I was due for a reminder.

_**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I got a little lazy and stuck with this one. What do y'all think? How's Bella going to mind-fuck Edward now? Reviews, kiddies. **_


	21. She Won't Give Up

"Eddie? Eddie? Baby, you up?"

I groaned sleepily and rolled over, meeting someone's flesh. Alice's voice continued to pull me from my lion's slumber.

"Eddie, babe, we gotta leave soon."

I felt Alice's warm hand on my face now, and without opening my eyes, I kissed that inviting hand. I heard her laugh softly, and felt her plump, soft lips press to the base of my throat. I pulled her closer to me. She laid her head down on my chest and stayed there for awhile. But, she sighed, and sat up. I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head a little.

"Didn't you hear me before?" she asked. "We gotta go, like now."

"Why?" I didn't want to get out of this very comfortable bed, next to my oh-so-gorgeous fiancée- at least not yet.

"Our parents will be wondering where their kids went." She winked, and added, "And maybe it's better if we get there before they come searching and find us laying naked on silk sheets, the room smelling of sex."

I guffawed. "Yeah, that wouldn't be so great."

She giggled and kissed me on the mouth. I flicked at her tongue with mine and she moaned, performing the same action on me. It took real effort to pull myself away, as I did not want to break the kiss, but we really couldn't be found here. Unless we wanted to risk perpetual mortification.

"Alright, Al. We should get a move on."

I got off the bed and pulled her up by the hand in the same movement. I led her to the bathroom, where we got the shower running and cleaned ourselves up, having just a bit of a quickie while we were in there. Afterwards, we got dressed in the same clothes we wore the night before. We were out of the hotel lickety-split, then, and on the way back home, I held Alice's hand, the one with the engagement ring. I looked at it and smiled.

~DTR~

Alice was home, and so was I, and it was barely noon. I decided to fill out some of those college application forms I had left myself. I dug through the manila folder I kept them in, rifling through slowly and without much care whether I found what I was looking for or not. I found my admission form to Pacific Northwest Art School and retrieved a pen to get to work on filling it out.

I was halfway done, when my phone rang. I answered it on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, man, it's Emmett."

I groaned theatrically. "What do you want now, man?"

"Just wanted to say hi," he replied. I could visualize him shrugging his shoulders.

"Look, man, I already wired the forty-five hundred bucks you needed, what else do you want?" I was acting like a jerk, I knew it. I was secretly elated that Emmett was speaking to me again. And, yes, I _had_ wired that money to his account; just enough to pay off his debt, with none extra to buy him more dope.

"But that's what I called about," he insisted. "I wanted to say thanks- you got me out of a real jam there."

"No problem, bro."

"And, uh, yeah. Just wanted to give you a what's up."

"Cool, cool. So how's it hanging?"

"Same old, same old."

I cocked an eyebrow, even though Emmett couldn't see me. "By 'same old, same old', I hope you don't mean that you're still shooting up."

"Not so much anymore." I thought I heard him sigh regretfully. "Got caught by the cops."

I felt a thrill of nervousness shoot through my stomach, and my heart stopped for a split second. "Shit, dude! They bust your ass?"

"Yeah, but they gave me a choice… It was either rot in prison, or plea addiction and go to rehab."

"I'm assuming you chose the latter."

He laughed without humor. "Yes. The latter."

"You there now?"

"Mm-hmm. Been in here for the past week, y'know, since I hit you up for cash, and shit."

"Damn, man. How bad is it?"

"Sucks big, fat horse-cock, man. The orderlies are a bunch of fuckheads who hate my guts with every living cell of their fucking bodies… how are things with you?"

I laughed a little. "Great, right now. I finally got rid of that persistent, clingy bitch Bella-"

"Good for you."

"-and I proposed to Alice last night."

"Whoa, whoa," he interrupted, chuckling. "You _what_?"

"Yep, you heard right. And guess what else: she said yes!"

He whooped into the phone loudly enough to make me hold the phone slightly away from my ear. "Whooooo-eeee! God_damn _Eddie-boy! Jesus, we've gotten old, haven't we?"

"We sure have," I laughed.

"Man, Alice Brandon, you are going to marry her, damn!"

"I know, right?"

"I mean, if it were any other girl, I'd talk you out of it, tell you how you'd be throwing your freedom away, but… Alice, well, she is just an awesome girl, that one."

"She is amazing, isn't she?"

"Hell yeah… Man, she's a fine piece of ass, too-"

"Hey, hey! Watch it, man, she's my fiancée!"

"Sorry," he chuckled evilly. "That's pretty big, bro. Congrats."

"Thanks, bud. God, feels like we never talk anymore."

"I know," he agreed sullenly.

"Can I ever visit you in there?"

"Course you can! Try for tomorrow, if you can, 'kay?"

"Sure, pal. Wouldn't do anything else but see you."

"Great," he breathed. Then, he added, "You're lucky, man. Here I sit, haven't fucked a thing in the last week, and there you are, undoubtedly sticking it in that fine young thing Alice."

"Hey!" I warned. "Watch it. We're engaged now, as I told you. I don't wanna hear another comment on my girl's sex appeal, a'ight?"

"Okay. But, just one more thing?"

I sighed, then gave in. "Alright, one more."

I could hear a grin in his voice. "Bet that pussy of hers tastes better than any sweets we've ever had in all our youth, huh, Eddie?"

I cracked up; I just couldn't help it, no matter how crude and indecent Emmett's remark was. "You're damned right, it does!"

Emmett roared, too, as I doubled up and had trouble holding onto the phone. It felt good to laugh with my best friend again.

"Alright, man, I'll talk to you later," Emmett finally said after our laughter had died down.

"Bye, Phlegm-mett."

"Ciao, Dead-ward."

I ended the call and went back to my college applications.

~DTR~

I reluctantly attended school on Monday, feeling worn out and needing rest. I had visited Emmett in rehab the day before, and had stayed for hours. I came home tired and upset, going over our conversation again and again in my mind.`

"I wouldn't be so sure she really will leave you alone, Ed," Emmett had warily said to me after I had described the confrontation with Bella, Alice, and I.

"Why wouldn't she? I think I've sent the right message."

Emmett shook his head. "The woman is obsessed. I could see how she looked at you back in Sophomore year, man. I'm not stupid."

I sighed. "Emm, I think I can sleep easy now. She'll be too afraid to stir shit up again."

"I'm not counting on that," he cautioned ominously. "Do you honestly believe she'll _really_ let go this easy?"

I hesitated for a moment. Then, I'd made up my mind. "She won't. Trust me."

"Alright," Emmett sighed disbelievingly. "If you say so, kid."

And it was on Monday the following day, at school, that an overwhelming sense of déjà vu crawled into the back of my head and laid there. I got to my locker, only to find Alice standing there, staring at it. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and she kept an eyebrow cocked.

"What is it?" I inquired, worried about what it could be. She just shook her head, and pointed at my locker. I turned my attention to it, and, lo and behold, it was smashed in. There was a huge dent in the middle of it, and the paint had mostly chipped away, broken by some destructive force. It was a long moment before I noticed the little slip of paper tucked in the crease along the side of the locker door.

I looked at Alice, and she just shrugged. I slowly pulled the paper out of it, and upon reading it, I gasped and dropped the thing on the floor like it was on fire.

It read: _You haven't seen the last of me. Watch yourself._

~DTR~

The school day went by horridly, filled with shakes and jitters. My nerves were more tightly wound than the last E-string on a guitar. I could barely pay any attention, and more than twice, Alice had to calm me down before I completely lost it and ran out of there.

"It'll be okay," she unsuccessfully soothed for the third time. "Don't worry."

"Alice," I practically whined. "She won't give up! She's fucking _insane_! Alice, she's going to ruin everything for us, I just know it…" Boy, did I know! I just didn't know how far she would go… just that she'd try _something_.

"Don't worry," she repeated, but I could see the distortion of apprehension clearly on her face. I allowed her to comfort me, however. If it made her feel better, I was down with it.

At home, I spent the first few hours cuddling with Alice on the sofa, feeling sleepy as she toyed with my hair. Then, after she went home, I spent the remaining hours of the night/early morning listening to music in a weak attempt to shove my former teacher and cradle-robber from my mind. My head pounded from the chaos ensuing in my thoughts and the forceful desensitizing music. I had the headphone on tight, and the music was blasting full volume, but even the sounds of shrieking hardcore punk songs could not vanquish the raging thoughts.

I eventually gave up on that. I took to pacing around my room, restless as I was lethargic, the strange mixture of moods forming a pulsating ache in my left temple. It all became too much. I wandered out of there, crept past my parents' bedroom (which, to my utter disgust, was letting out some sounds that indicated that, no, my parents were _not _asleep, and, yes, they were having fun. Gross. My disgust was, however, overshadowed by my fear of being caught) and into the kitchen I went. I went straight to the pantry that contained mixing bowls, Tupperware, and… booze. I grabbed the tall, untouched bottle of vodka and opened it up hastily. I found a glass and poured enough vodka to fill it. I threw some ice in there, as well, but I was no longer being all that quiet, since my folks were going at it too strongly to hear me. I downed the iced liquor and hissed in both satisfaction and agony as the fire started in my throat and ended up becoming a comforting warmth in the pit of my stomach. I drank some more, and more, still, until the bottle was half empty.

I looked at the clock on the wall. The numbers were blurred and I could barely make out the time, but I figured out that it had only been ten minutes since I opened up the alcohol. _Ten minutes_, I thought uneasily. _I drank _this _much in ten minutes_. I shrugged, and thought, _fuck it_, before going for another drink.

"Edward?"

I jumped, but the startled reaction was horribly delayed. I looked at my father like a kid who's just shaved the family cat.

"What are you doing up?" Carlisle asked, sounding kind of like a stoner. Then, his expression changed, very subtly. "Edward? What the hell are you doing with that?"

I didn't answer; I just stared at him, wide-eyed. I was already busted, and he could see exactly what I was doing, after all. He sighed heavily.

"Son," he whispered, sadly and slowly. "What's the matter? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I felt like I was going to cry; God, I was such a fucking pussy. "I… Dad, I'm worried," I admitted.

"About what, son?" I was glad that he was still genial and calm. He was treating this like I was on his level, like I was his age, and grown man.

Before meaning to, I told him everything that was bothering me (holy shit, I didn't know how to ever keep my stupid fucking mouth shut, it was like I was assuring that the whole town of Forks knew about my dirty little secret), starting at the end and ending at the start. I was breathless and my vision was hazy, everything in front of my face spinning in alarmingly dizzying circles. My father looked mildly shocked, but, beyond that, was still calm. _But, then again, isn't it always peaceful before the storm hits, and the hell-sent horses of chaos run across the land and leave a wake of death and destruction_? My mind raced and I thought the most random thoughts. I struggled to listen to my father speak.

"Edward," he said woefully. "You've done something that is… beyond my realm of understanding, and I am ashamed of you for this. You did some terrible things, and kept all of this from me. Hell, you even got _engaged_ and didn't even tell me! How long did you think you could keep this from me, from your mother?"

I lowered my head down in shame, feeling like shit, even with the alcohol running through my veins. I thought I really would cry, right in front of my father. He sighed, and ran a hand through the blonde hair on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, son. I can, somewhat, see why you did what you did. I don't begrudge you marring the Brandon girl; she's a very nice young woman, but… still, you shouldn't be thinking of matters such as marriage while you're still in school, Edward…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet, hands on his boxer-clad hips. We stood there a while longer, he thinking very deeply, me swaying on my feet, keeping a tedious grip on my balance. Then, he took a deep breath and said, "If this woman tries something, then I give you my word that I will fully support you… no matter the cost."

"Thanks, dad," I mumbled. We just looked at each other, when he surprised me by pulling me into his arms. I hugged him back, having longed for my father to finally show me some of the affection I'd known only as a small child. I pulled out of his grip and nearly tripped backward. He caught me by the arm and steadied me. I mumbled thanks again. We both stiffened when my mother called from the bedrooms:

"Carlisle, darling, is everything all right?"

He looked at me, at my half-scared, half-dead face, and called back over his shoulder, "Yes, honey… just wanted to get a drink. I'll be right back, sweetheart."

I breathed a sigh of relief and my father patted me on the shoulder. "Now get along to bed, it's damn near three in the morning." I turned to walk back to my room, but he brought his hand down on my shoulder again, a lot harder this time. "Don't let there be any more to this drinking of yours… alright?" He had become stern again.

"Yes, sir," I slurred. I, quite slowly, went back to stagger back to my bedroom, leaving my father's firm yet concerned face behind me. I fell down onto my bed like a falling fir tree, then passed out in a matter of minutes.

I learned, that night, that my father would always be there for me, no matter what I'd done. He didn't freak out when he'd caught me drinking, nor did he get mad about the affair, and, he didn't even tell my mother, his true love, whom he'd almost never lied to, ever. He lied and made it seem that it was just him in the kitchen, to protect my secret. I was grateful for it, and still grateful, for I could never bear to disappoint my mother so, let her know that her son had done such unspeakable things. Yes, my father is a good man.

My slumber was deep, but it was also uneasy and filled with dreams of times long gone and nightmares of what lay ahead.

_**Sorry for the wait, again, but I was a little stuck with this one, and I had so much to do. But, here it is. Reviews. What's to come, you think? Predictions welcome as well.**_


	22. Am I Finally Free?

Regardless of my father's warning, I did not stop drinking, at least not cold turkey. It took only a shot or two for me to be able to sleep, was all there was to it, really. Nevertheless, I made sure that no one knew.

Late one night, maybe four or five days after the whole smashed-locker-little-note fiasco, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, counting the little bumps in the paint where air pockets had formed. The bottle of liquor was at my lips, touching them, but not tipping the fiery, lecherous fluid into my mouth. I traced circles around the opening with my tongue, in a dreamlike state of comatose wonder.

I was not broken from my trance by the shrill ring of my phone. I simply reached over, slowly, not breaking the stare I had on the ceiling. I answered it, then took forever to lift it to my ear and speak.

"Hello, Edward," an evil, effeminate voice whispered. I just grunted into the phone in response. The female continued, "I hope you received my little message, hmm?"

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, still not registering with whom I was conversing.

"Just called to make sure. And, if you would like to know, I plan on getting you for all the problems you've caused, you little snot-nosed shit."

"Okay," I yawned. "Whatever you say."

"Are you even _listening_?"

"Mm-hm, sure. Yeah…"

"Ugh, you fucking retard! You don't even understand what you'll have to deal with from me now, can't even grasp-"

"Alright, can I hang up now?" I interrupted the woman. "I wanna go to sleep."

She huffed. "Isabella Marie Swan Black will end conversations when she's damn well inclined to-"

Not only did I hang up, I shut the phone entirely off. I rolled over on my side and fell asleep, allowing the bottle of intoxicating disease to drop to the floor.

~DTR~

Bella wasn't lying. In two days time, the police arrived at my house, stern-faced and toting Bella, looking smug and deserving a backhand to the face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, this woman, Isabella Marie Black, is pressing charges against you on the count of rape," one officer stated formally, as if he dealt with rape charges every day. "We're here to take you in police custody."

I gasped when I felt strong arms grab me from behind and pull my wrists together as steel cuffs were snapped closed around them. I felt sick enough to vomit, and everything in my sight spun as the cop recited my Miranda rights. I implored Bella with my eyes to please, please drop all of this. But she went on smirking, and I was towed along to the cruiser awaiting my entrance.

~DTR~

Before the officers were set to question me, I got some time alone with Bella, though there was a thin but impenetrable glass shield between us. We talked through the phones that were hooked up next to the window.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned her again, tiredly and without much emotion.

She glared. "You rejected me… you fucked me, and when you were done with me, you just left me!" I thought she was going to cry.

"Oh, so I used you?"

"Yes!"

"Like, how you used _me_?" I raised an eyebrow caustically.

She narrowed her eyes into near-slits. "That was different."

"How exactly?" I leaned forward in a fashion feigning interest, and in the slight reflection of the glass I could see my eyes sparkling with mockery.

"I tried to stay with you," she insisted. "and I wanted a child. So… _badly_! I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted it so bad…"

I rolled my eyes when she looked down at her hands, folded in front of her. "I was only a kid myself, Bella."

"But I still love you." She admitted this with difficulty, I could see that. "I don't know why, or how, but I do, and I am beyond ashamed."

"But to do this to me, to get me in here-" I gestured around the jail with my eyes- "only disproves everything you're saying."

She shook her head stiffly. "You still don't get it-"

"Bella, there are a lot of things I don't get, and a lot of things I _do_ get. What I _do _get, is that you've an unhealthy obsession with me. What I _don't _get, is why in the world you'd throw me in jail for it, in spite of the potential disaster in store for you."

"What potential disaster?"

I blinked thrice rapidly before continuing. "You do realize that I have the right to defend myself in court… and that you fucked an underage kid."

She smirked with false poise; I could see the genuine fear beneath the carefully formed mask that was her smile. "What proof do you have that I even _touched _you before now?"

I smiled snidely. "You remember about the witness, don't you?"

She let out a heavy gust of air. "_What_ witness?"

I laughed once. "The very same girl who confronted you about our affair two years ago!"

"The blonde?"

"Yeah."

The mask began to slip from her precious face. I delighted in her now-evident dread. The moment of reckoning was finally arriving… and the retribution would be summoned by me in the form of the very authority that locked me in there, whom would deliver Her Seductive Majesty what she rightfully earned.

I watched with narrowed eyes and a crooked smile as she deliberated. She looked at her lap, her eyes darting from left to right as she thought, eyebrows pulled together. Finally, she whispered, "No. That can't happen. This can't go public."

"So, you gonna let me out of here," I said, "or are you just going to sit there and twiddle your thumbs?"

She looked me dead in the eye. "Fine. You go free, I walk away. Sounds fair, I suppose."

And, after she spoke to the cops and they filed all the necessary paperwork, I was out. That was the most confusing part of all; why was it so easy for her to withdraw her plea and have me released? It was surreal.

~DTR~

Alice nearly flew into a panic when I called, told her where I was, and requested she pick me up. She got there, in my car (I'd told her where to find my keys) and immediately started interrogating me.

"What happened?" she cried before we were even out the door. "Why were you locked up? What-"

"Shh," I hushed her gently, putting a finger to her lips. "I'll explain it all, in due time. Just relax. Breathe."

She took my advice and inhaled deeply, exhaled softly.

"There. That's good, just chill out, babe." I explained everything to her on the way home, while she just sat with her mouth agape, clearly bewildered and shocked.

"But, it was that easy?" she said dubiously. "I mean, you make a small mention of exposing her, and she… gives up? It doesn't make any sense."

I shrugged. "I know. But I'm glad it was so easy… and I think, now, she's officially out of our lives."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Alice, I told her what I'd do if she tried to get me convicted of rape. I'd just tell 'em about how she molested me back in Sophomore."

"No, it can't happen that easy. I know what she's like. Edward, she'll never give up! No matter what you threw at her, how much you pushed her away, she always came back… I'm sure she gets off on playing that type of game with you."

I shook my head. "She'll let off."

"If she doesn't?"

I was silent for the length of ten heartbeats. Then, in a flat, menacing voice, I whispered, "Trust me, she won't. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you, in peace… even if that means I'll have to crush her vocal cords with my bare hands to keep her from speaking."

She flinched, averting her eyes from mine. I put my index and middle fingers under her chin to lift her face up, but she turned her face away from me. I sighed sadly, just standing there next to her on my perfectly kempt lawn, watching her clench and unclench her jaw.

"Why do you resent me so?" I finally asked after the longest fucking time.

She huffed and turned back to me. "You've changed… a lot. You're not the boy I used to know. You… I don't understand this new you, Eddie. I can't believe you would be so primal, so dark, so… _violent_."

"Alice," I croaked, my voice becoming brittle and hoarse with the threat of tears. "I'm still in here. The Dead-ward you know is still there, he's just hidden underneath all this other shit. Yeah, what happened to me changed me… but I'm still me, and I still _love you_!" The tears began to spill over, down my face, and making the skin tightened over my jaw shine. I loved her, more than anything. I was so sure that in the end, she would learn to love me, too. I firmly believed that she would be the sun to brighten the twilight of my past and present. But with her, the future wouldn't be dark, it would be light.

"I love you, too," she sobbed. I was surprised to see that she was crying as well. "Things have gotten out of hand…."

She sobbed softly, the whimpers hitching in her chest and breaking out in broken cries. I wanted to, so desperately, pull her into my arms and tell her it would all be okay, that it would get better- but I knew that it wouldn't be right to, at least not yet.

She breathed sharply, attempting to calm herself. "It feels like- ever since I came back and got involved with you- my life has gotten so complicated, so crazy, and everything is moving so fast, right in front of my eyes, and it feels like I'm just watching my life pass me by. Like a movie that's on fast-forward, and I'm on pause. I feel… stuck. Frozen."

I nodded. "I know, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up," she sighed. "Why do you always blame yourself? Stop being a little pussy-ass emo bitch and listen to me." I was taken aback by her calling me what she called me; emo? Really? She went on, "It's not your fault, okay? You couldn't help what happened to you, it's my fault that I got mixed up in all of this, remember? I kind of signed up for this; I could see that you were broken when I found you again- it was right there, in your eyes."

She spoke more gently, more softly then. "Do you really blame yourself for what happened between you and Bella?"

I lost control and began to cry again. Yeah, I did blame myself; I had tested Bella's self-control, had pushed her to fuck me… after all, I had tempted her that day, the day that I told her I couldn't come over anymore… the day that I lost my virginity to her, and stole her away from her husband with every whisper of love, every touch, every kiss, and every thrust into her.

"Shh, don't do that," she said. "You don't need to cry, love. It's not your fault. You were young, you didn't know any better. _She _knew better. You only did what she made you believe was right, was okay."

"Thank you," I rasped. She held her arms open, and I threw myself into them, holding onto her for dear life. I pressed my face into her shoulder and she squeezed me to her slight form. She whispered in my ear, "It's okay, shh, don't cry, it'll be alright…" and so on.

I pulled away reluctantly and rather slowly, sniffling and wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. I forced a smile, trying to pull that crooked grin that she like, to reassure her that I was going to be fine. (By the way, when I said that I hadn't cried for Bella, I was serious; I was crying over _Alice _this time.) She returned the smile, but the smile didn't touch her eyes, which were forlorn and clouded. I kissed her lips softly, but, it wasn't long before our passion overtook us and we were sprinting to my front door, into my house, and to my bedroom. We kissed wildly, our emotions coming out through our desire. Our tongues mashed together, and I reveled in her taste.

But I stopped short, and she looked at me curiously- and, only adding to my amusement and lust- horny. I laughed lightly and quickly pecked her on the lips before getting off of the bed and snatching my phone from my pocket. I dialed Bella's number, and while it was ringing, Alice mouthed,

"_Who are you calling?_" I put a finger to my lips to request silence for the moment. Bella picked up after the fifth or sixth ring, and as soon as she greeted me, tiredly, I dove into what I had to say.

"Listen to me, and listen good," I growled. "We had our agreement today… don't go back on it. Leave me the fuck alone- this time, I'm dead fucking serious. If you try anything else, _anything_, you can just say goodbye to everything you've built up. Everything! So if I ever catch you trying to weasel back into my life, you'll have a whole new thing coming! If it isn't the cops who get you, it'll be _me _who gets you."

There was utter silence at the other end. I was afraid that she'd hung up and didn't hear my final warning, but then she said, calmly, "Okay. I'll leave you alone."

"Good," I snarled.

"But just know that I love you. I'll never forget you… and you'll never forget me."

"Yeah, sure," I said sardonically.

She hesitated, and stuttered, "Goodbye, Edward."

I hung up without saying goodbye; this final separation was too painful, regardless of my hatred for the woman who had taken my innocence. I turned back around to meet Alice's gaze, and smiled tranquilly. "It's done," I said. "She won't bother us anymore. She's gone."

Alice grinned. "Great. Um, can we get back to what we were doing now? Like, quickly?" The lusty need in her voice was poorly masked, and just the sound of it made my member stiffen.

"I'd like that."

We made out some more, stripping each other with vigor. I kissed her once more, before plunging into her wet heat, closing my eyes and breathing a sigh of serene ecstasy. She cried out quietly, and with each time I moved in and then out of her, her cries of pleasure grew louder, and louder still. I couldn't contain my own moans.

Just as were getting near the edge, and as I rubbed her sensitive spot, I groaned, "I love you, Alice."

"I… love…you… too," she panted, getting so close. I kissed her with every bit of adoration I felt for this woman, and I began to feel the trembles that meant orgasm building up within me, and within her.

"Edward!" She screamed my name as she came pulling me along with her. That scream was music to my ears. I was overjoyed, finally feeling happy, feeling free. I loved her more than anything, and her crying out of my name, my full name, served the important purpose of reminding me that I was loved, as I loved in return.

_**Hey. Sorry for the long wait; had to really think about this one. Reviews welcome. And, btw, I'll try my best to get the next (and last) chapter in. Stay tuned! **__**J**_


	23. To Settle Old Affairs

_**Before you read: I changed my mind. This won't be the last chapter- sorry if I duped you there. But, yeah, this will go on, until I'm ready to finish. So, that being said, enjoy.**_

I awoke to a bright light, feeling the warmth of it bake my eyelids. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as my pupils adjusted to the change. I could only vaguely remember what happened the night before… but I remembered enough to grin blissfully to myself. I glanced over at the other side of the bed and- Alice wasn't there. I almost panicked, but then I heard the distant sound of the toilet flushing and she sauntered back into the room, a smile spreading across her face as she noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning," she whispered happily.

"Mornin," I said sleepily. I guess I spoke a little too loudly, because she put a finger to her smiling lips in a gesture of a request for silence. I spoke more softly then. "My parents still here, eh?"

She giggled lightly. "Yeah, still sleeping, even."

I was taken aback. "Still sleeping? What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

I groaned and rolled over to lie face-down. "Oh, God, that early?" My voice was muffled by the pillow.

Alice snorted. "Did you forget about school?"

"Ah, man!"

"I have to go over to my place and get dressed- be ready when I come back."

"Kay."

"And don't you dare fall right back asleep as soon as I'm gone," she warned.

"Mm-hmm, sure."

She sighed, pecked me on the cheek, then went on her way, back to her place to change. I couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she left. (How did that song go? "I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave?" Yeah, something like that.) I laid there for a few moments after she left, then sighed, and willed myself to get up and get shit done. I found some random articles of clothing and struggled in my left-over stupor to get the right arms in the correct holes in my shirt, right legs in the right holes in my pants. I eventually succeeded, and went to my mirror to check myself out. My hair was tangled, so I found my trusty comb and attacked the knots and fly-aways. I gave up when I saw my mane was going to be difficult.

I saw my stubble and thought about shaving it, then thought, what the hell, and left it alone. Alice got back in a matter of minutes after she left, the picture of suavity. I whistled lowly and ran my eyes up and down her form.

"Nice," I muttered appreciatively, thinking extensively about her legs, accented well by her very-tight jeans, and her breasts, hiding under her shirt. _Nice, indeed._

"Thanks," she said shyly, looking down for a second, then turning her gaze back to my face. "You look good, too. Well, just- hold on, sweetie-"

She attempted to fix my haphazard locks, but I gently pushed her hands away.

"Don't even bother. It's a lost cause." As I said this, I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her forehead.

She pulled away- reluctantly- to leave. She made her lithe way to the front door and out to the car. I followed. _Always follow. Never question. Never lead. Let her own you. Let all of the woman that come into your life own you, yeah, like that, become theirs, let them drag you around, like a toy, toy, TOY-_

I stifled these thoughts with an extreme effort. My head ached. My vision blurred.

~DTR~

I dropped Alice home after a relatively uneventful school day, leaving her staring at me in narrow-eyed scrutiny and puzzlement. I simply shook my head slowly, a sad smile that was almost a grimace twisting my mouth. I wasn't going home; not yet.

I had to do something that needed to be done.

And not just for the sake of my conscience, but for the sake of a little boy. A little boy with green eyes.

I drove rather slowly to Bella's place, my vision still unclear. Strange, out of place thoughts swirled lazily in my mind. They were not as harsh as the thoughts that attacked me that morning, but they cut more- probably because they absolutely no fucking sense, whatsoever.

But, still, I can't remember what they were. To this day, I can't remember what was going through my head.

I had music on, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was. I didn't even hear it then; it was little more that white noise.

I wonder why I can't remember. Maybe because my head was so hazy, so clouded… I don't know.

Why can't I remember?

~DTR~

I was sitting on the couch in the apartment that I had sat on so many times before- only this time, it was Jacob who sat across from me, not Bella. And, on his lap, sat little Riley. He stared curiously, his head cocked to one side, most likely thinking, _Who is this guy? He looks awfully familiar… what the heck is up my nose? Better investigate. _Riley spent the next few minutes digging for gold.

Jacob, on the other hand, simply glared. He watched me like one hawk watches another, as a small animal slowly dies ten feet below where they are flying. In this situation, Jacob and I were hawks, and Riley was the small animal. Sick, but still close to reality.

"What the fuck did you come here for?" Jacob wasted no time, cutting right to it. His motto must've been, 'Fuck chitchat.'

"To tie up loose ends," I said. "That's all."

"You sure? Cause if I got halfa mind you gonna try something funny, I'll flatten your face in the pavement like a fuckin pancake."

"I won't try nothin funny. Honest."

He seemed to accept that. "So what loose ends we talkin?"

"The shit with Riley…" I didn't know how I should continue, as Jacob's nostrils were flaring slightly, something burning deep in his eyes. I simply watched him warily, words failing me.

"What shit?" He broke the silence. "I thought it was all settled."

"Kind of," I said. "I just wanted to…"

"What?"

"Get some closure, I guess." I shrugged as if it was nothing… but it was everything. This kid was my son, and I couldn't just leave without… a proper goodbye? I guess that was it.

"Alright," he sighed. He looked down at little Riley- who had finally stopped picking his nose and had moved on to playing with his bottom lip as if it were some interesting, gelatinous life form- and smiled softly. He lifted his head and his smile was sad when he looked at me and asked, "Wanna hold him?"

I was a little shocked. I nodded, though, and took Riley when Jacob handed him to me. I held him on my lap, and he looked up at me with the same curiosity as before. I felt a small smile creep onto my face, seeing him, how much he was like me… so much _like_ me! He grinned, a wide smile that lit up his entire little face. I smiled wider, too, and it was, not too sound corny, a beautiful moment. No, not beautiful- just, nice. Yeah. A break from all of the chaos of my life those past couple of years, a bit of hope, a reminder of good times… all in that one smile, Riley's smile.

So, I ended it.

I knew it couldn't last.

I handed Riley back over to Jacob (albeit unwillingly). He took him without question, obviously glad to have him in his hands, and out of mine. I knew that that would be the first and last time I held my first son, Riley. _So be it_, I thought darkly.

"Is that all?" Jacob broke me out of my seething reverie.

"Yeah."

He nodded sagely. He looked me straight in the eye as he said, "I'm real sorry you had to go through all this, kid. I know you were a good kid- I could see it in you years ago. But you were misled, and for that, I'm deeply sorry." He paused, then continued with a sigh. "You've done things no kid should ever do, seen things no kid should ever know. I wish things were different.

"But that's all in the past, now, right? I'm sure- in time- you'll move on. And I'm already almost moved on, y'know?"

I nodded.

"And it was wrong for my wife to play with your heart, yeah. I get that. It was stupid of her. And I was stupid, for not seeing, not _believing_ what was right in front of my eyes. I should've paid more attention to all the looks she gave you, all the unnecessary affection… But it's too late for that. All in the past, right?"

I nodded again.

"The worst part is Riley. You shouldn't get stuck with a kid when you're still a kid, man! It's fucked up, y'know? I mean, we got a blessing, you got a burden on your conscience. Totally not fair, man.

"You've been forced to grow up too fast. Again, kid, I'm sorry. For that, I'm sorry."

I whispered, "I'm sorry about it, too."

"Alright," he breathed comfortably, leaning back in his seat a bit. "Enough apologies. No need to repeat the same mantra of 'I'm sorry' over and over."

"You're right." I stood up and made to go.

"In the past, kid, in the past."

"Right," I responded, taking slow steps to the door, Jacob trailing me with Riley in his arms. I walked out of the open door, but I couldn't but turn and look back. Jacob looked at me with a small, warm, almost fatherly smile. Riley watched me with green eyes that held only a fraction of his former curiosity. It was strange; it almost like he _knew_, he _knew_ I was his father. I dismissed that thought, as to not further pain myself.

Peculiar, all the same.

Jacob waved me goodbye, and I waved back. Riley smiled at me and waved, too, as I began to sink into my car. I grinned briefly and waved to him as well. I started the car up, but didn't leave until I saw Jacob and Riley disappear inside the apartment.

I sighed with the heaviness of a tired old man and left.

~DTR~

"Why the hell would you go over there again?!"

I just watched Alice's expressions vigilantly while she ranted and raved.

"What the fuck? I cannot _believe_ you went again! It's like you wanted to find trouble! Ugh, Christ, babe-"

"Relax," I soothed. "I went to talk to Jacob."

"And it's like you still want- wait, what?"

"You heard right."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "I needed closure. I wanted to see my kid… once, at least."

"Oh." She seemed at a loss for words. "Well… I regret getting on your back, then. Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it." I kissed her deeply. "No issue, no tissue."

She giggled. "Okay."

"But it's all good now. I feel… better."

"That's good." She kissed me, and I got caught up in her embrace, my passion steadily rising. Then, something hit me. "Shit!"

"What?" she asked unsteadily. I think I startled her.

"Did you ever tell you parents about our engagement?"

"No- dammit! You?"

"Only my dad. Aw, hell!"

"We should probably tell them."

"I guess," I agreed. I grinned slyly. "But first…"

She was about to ask what, then it dawned on her, and she giggled again. I kissed her, harder, more fervently, and we somehow managed to get into my bed, get our clothes off, and… well, you know.

Things were beginning to settle. It was becoming peaceful again. I could see hope. It was getting better, still.

_**Hey, sorry for the long hiatus. I was busy, sick, tired, and couldn't be motivated to write. Here it is. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **__**J**_


	24. I Can See the Sun

It turned out that saying goodbye to Riley was harder than I thought it to be. I didn't even know him, but afterwards, after I left, it hurt. It hurt a lot. It felt like I was throwing away a part of myself. But it shouldn't have felt that way. It shouldn't have felt that way. Felt that way…

Repeating that mantra in my head apparently put me to sleep, because next thing I knew, Alice was nudging me, whispering, "Eddie, babe, get up."

I snapped up, blinking hard and allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. I found myself on the couch, and Alice was standing by my head, covering her mouth with her hand. She was hiding a smile.

"Looking good, babe," she commented, voice shaky with withheld laughter.

I was perplexed, and asked what was up. She lost it, laughing merrily, running off. I was confused, still, so she pointed to my head, trying, desperately, to calm down. My hand automatically shot to my hair, and I immediately jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Aw, goddammit!"

My locks were bright neon pink. The only bit of my natural bronze hair was scattered throughout in small streaks and very little at the roots.

"What the… _what the fuck_?" I screamed, shrilly and uncharacteristically high-pitched and effeminate. "Who… Who did this?"

"Did what?" Alice asked- coming from around the corner and leaning against the doorframe- in a way that was mockingly suggesting innocence.

"This-this… SHIT!" I turned back to the mirror to gaze despondently at my fucked hair.

"Oh, that? Right, right. Mm-hmm. Yeah, Cynthia was here earlier,"- she threw me a wicked look- "and she had just gotten a new bottle of pink hair dye for her dolls. She wanted to try it out, but I told her that she couldn't touch _my _hair. _You_, on the other hand, were sleeping, making you the perfect candidate."

"Fuck. You."

"Want to?"

When I caught on and understood what she meant, my outrage dissipated and a smirk played across my lips. I felt an erection coming on. She winked at me sexily. I licked my lips and pulled her into my arms, lowering my head to kiss her…

~DTR~

Alice and I were both laying on my bed, panting, the exertion of sex having worn us down. I looked over at her and saw that she was wearing the same goofy smile as me. She looked back at me, and for no real reason, we laughed together, the giggles slowly dying down as I pulled her into my arms and we napped, holding each other close.

~DTR~

Skipping ahead about three days:

Alice and I, hand-in-hand, sat in the living room with my parents, Hemostly speaking to my mother, since my father already knew what was going on. He winked at me before I came out with it: "Mom, Alice and I are engaged."

I warily awaited her reaction, and Alice was smiling softly. My mother's lips broke out in a huge grin, and she pulled both of us into her arms. I didn't expect such an instantaneously agreement to this.

"That's wonderful!" My mother was becoming more and more ecstatic. "But, wait"-she let go of us, slowly- "You two are so young, you have so much responsibility right now-"

"Don't worry, Mom," I soothed, chuckling. "We're not in a rush to get married- we just decided that we would one day."

"We decided sort of early," Alice chipped in.

My parents just smiled at us, seeming to have absolutely no problem.

Alice's parents, however, did not take it too lightly.

"You're WHAT?"

Alice tried to plea for understanding from her mother. "I know, it's kind of early for us to be deciding this-"

"Early is an understatement," her father murmured hollowly from behind Mrs. Brandon. "Barely out of childhood, got your priorities out of line. That seems closer, I think."

No one thought to say anything back to Mr. Brandon, as he was beyond being convinced of anything; he was an empty man. There seemed to be no life in him, no spark. He'd been this way for as long as anyone could remember, but many suspected his marriage had done it to him. He was dead inside.

"Why in Sam's hill would you two even be _thinking _about something as forward as _marriage_?"

"Mom, I love him!" Alice threw back, still pleading. "He loves me-"

"What do you know about love?" her mother spat. "You're only teenagers, you couldn't know anything about what love is."

"Oh, so you do?" I replied condescendingly. "Your marriage is abysmal, and it's gotten so far as to turn your husband into a walking corpse" -Mr. Brandon lifted his apathetic eyes a fraction to look at me- "and you're so goddamn miserable that you take away you're daughter's chance at happiness. You're just _that_ fucking bitter."

Alice's mother bolted upright in her seat. Her face twisted into a mask of shock and repugnance, which was hiding the underlying pain. I regretted letting all of that slip immediately. Don't get me wrong, I didn't give two shits about how Alice's bitch of a mother felt; I worried about what Alice might think. I turned hesitantly to look at her, and I saw a mirror of my guilt. But did I also see… triumph? Smugness?

The room was silent. The silence was stifling, becoming thicker and thicker.

"Do whatever you want," Mrs. Brandon finally choked out. "I don't care anymore."

I shared a private grin with Alice, and her mother promptly left the room. I had never known her to be like that; I guess she was as good as hiding herself as Mrs. Black was.

"Finally, someone who sees the truth."

I was startled to hear Mr. Brandon speak, and so was Alice, as she jumped a little and whipped her head around to look at her father. He stared back at us with the same hollow expression as before, but now it had a touch of sadness and appreciation. He made a weak impression of a smile. "I didn't think anyone else saw it. Listen, don't make the same mistake I did. You've got a gift, both of you. It's rare to find someone you can actually tolerate, let alone love. I let go of my chance at happiness long ago-"

"Daddy, don't look at it that way-" Alice interrupted. Her father raised a hand in request of silence.

"Don't worry about me, dear. I've already grown up, and I know where everything stands. I don't mind the void."

He reached out and stroked her hair gently, and leaned into his hand, seeming close to tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Brandon," I whispered gratefully.

He nodded sagely.

It still seemed to easy.

~DTR~

I took a walk down my street, alone. I wanted to think about… well, everything. I thought, and daydreamed, and wandered aimlessly. The lyrics to a song ambled through my head as I walked. _I walk these streets that creep in a fog… oh yeah… When she sang, I answered the call… oh yeah…_

The irony of that last line is hilarious.

I turned the corner onto Parker Avenue, and, lo and behold, boys and girls, my worst nightmare.

"Edward," she breathed. "I thought you'd be here."

"Bitch," I muttered, and turned around to walk the other way.

"Wait," she whispered. I turned back around, and she was standing there with her hands in her pockets, her smile sad and serene. "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Huh?" I was stunned and confused, quite frankly.

"I heard about your engagement."

"How?"

She smirked. "Word travels."

"Oh."

"Really, I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you." She adjusted the fur-edged hood on her parka, responding to the biting wind. I shivered when the cold nipped me. "I think it's great that you found the one."

"Yeah. Thank you."

She still had the same serene smile. "Again, congratulations."

"Thanks," I said again, still surprised and waiting for Bella to pounce. She still seemed calm and friendly, so I relaxed. "I think… I've forgiven you."

"That means more than you think," she sighed sadly. "I needed to hear that."

Abruptly, I got the urge to hug her. I pulled her into my arms, but this embrace was not sensual; it was more platonic than anything.

"There was one thing I never thanked you for," I said as we broke contact.

"Oh? What was that?"

"For all you've taught me. Directly and inadvertently."

She chuckled. "Like?"

"You've taught me what love is… and isn't," I started. "You've taught me what it feels like to have a child… and then lose my grip on him. And most of all, you've taught me that evil comes in many forms, but there is good and evil in each individual."

She smiled and looked down for a moment, and picked her head back up, still grinning.

"Oh, and you also granted me the sexual opportunity and experience that has, and will, come in handy with Alice," I added casually.

She burst out laughing. I laughed, too. This seemed… normal. There wasn't the hatred that had just preceded today, nor the sexual charge that existed before that. It was just… pure. A banter between friends. I liked it better than any other type of relationship I had with her.

The laughter slowly subsided. We stood in the cold for a few moments, just looking at each other. I ran my hand through my hair once, then allowed her to hug me again.

"Thank you for this," I whispered. "This means a lot to me, too."

"I know it does," she replied.

I pulled away reluctantly. I smiled sheepishly at her, and she smiled widely back. The sun broke through the gray clouds, and I laughed to myself at the perfect timing in that irony.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I told her, my quiet laughter turning back into the small smile. "Thinking about…" I trailed off, laughing lowly and not finishing that statement.

"Well… it really was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, it really was."

"Goodbye, Edward," she called to me as she back away to where her car must have been. "Good luck in all that you do."

"Same to you," I called back. "Bye, Bells."

She grinned at me and waved one last time. I waved back. When she was out of view, I spun around in the direction of my house, strolling happily with a grin plastered on my face, exposing my teeth and gums to the wind. I whistled a merry tune all the way home.

_**Hey. Sorry about the long time, I've been a useless lump of flesh for the past… God, how long has it been? Anyway, R&R. BTW, anyone like that sweet change in pace there? (:**_


	25. Epilogue

I sit at in the small bedroom of my small apartment, writing down the last few words of my memoir. It started out as a simple essay for one of the artistically-based classes I take at Pacific Northwest University of Art. I don't know how this turned into a full-blown novel of sorts, but it did.

The assignment is to write about a major influence in our life, someone/something/some event that affected us deeply, and continues to inspire our works. Of course, my time as a fifteen-seventeen-year-old was the rockiest time of my life, so far. Besides that slip, nothing too interesting (or traumatizing) really happened.

So, I write it all down, purging my demons and thoughts.

I live with Alice (officially married) in a small but comfortable apartment that's pretty close to the college. My life is… good. That sounds lame, but it's the best way to describe it. Just… good. Not perfect, but close enough.

I'm twenty-two years old. Emmett's doing well, and, as he puts it, "single and ready to mingle." Sigh. Rose and Jasper had their baby a while back, a little girl named Bree who'll be turning five soon. Rose is twenty-four or twenty-five, Jasper is twenty-six or seven. We've all grown up, but not apart.

Again, things are okay. I haven't seen Bella since we parted on that street years ago… but it's better this way, I suppose. Leave on good terms, that sort of idea.

"Eddie, what are you doing up so late?"

I startle and jump a little, turning to see Alice getting out of bed to stand next to me. I glance at the alarm clock. Two-thirty in the morning. I sigh, knowing that I let this project take me into the latest hours.

"Finishing my assignment," I answer easily.

"Well, I hope you're almost done," she snaps. "I can't sleep while your up."

I turn to see her grinning widely-albeit sleepily. I smile, realizing she's kidding around. "Yeah, I'm almost there."

She puts an arm around my shoulder, allowing it to rest there. I hold her and look up at her. She stares back, and we exchange a look that communicates all of our feeling to each other. Our eyes say this without words: _I love you_.

I shift my head over to the side so that I can kiss her pregnant belly. I run my hand over it gently, caressing the baby held within. Our baby. Alice beams and sighs happily. Neither of us can wait. She's five months along, and we're counting down the days…

I'm content, but I wasn't feeling totally free until I put down my past on paper. I'm haunted, yes, but less so since I've written it all down. If Bella was right about anything, it was this: I still haven't forgotten her.

I don't think I ever will.

**Woo! Damn, it's taken so long… And now it's finished! *Small sobs of regret* Ah, well, onto the next project! Now I'll update "A Little Piece of Heaven" beyond the introduction. For those of you who were ever curious about Jazz and Rose's story in this world, this'll be a treat. If you liked this, you'll like the next story. And, with a bow, I bid you all a good day. (:**


End file.
